Revenge for a Loved One
by BeautifulLiar18
Summary: Sequel to We Trusted You. The girls can relax now that Lucas has been destroyed but when strange things start happening to them could it just be effects from what had happened? Or could it be signs showing that it isn't over? Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

Claire added the last ingredients to the mixing bowl which went up in smoke, after she cleared the smoke away she looked into the huge rusty bowl filled with murky water and stared hard at it. "Tell me the items I need for the ritual."

A face appeared in the murky water, "And why do you need to know?" the face tested.

"So I can bring back my true love and so we can rule the universe together," Claire replied with a smirk.

"And if I do give you the information you are so desperately seeking for, what will I get in return?"

"How about," she thought hard about it and smirked as she came up with something, "a thousand souls to keep you company?" Claire offered.

"Deal," The face replied and the image changed to show a book; the book was old and was very thick, the title of the book read _The Book of the Dead__. _Claire quickly wrote it down and memorized the image.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"No," The face replied harshly, "You must also have the body of the one you wish to bring back," the imaged changed to Lucas's body still lying in the middle of the six pointed star with the circle round it. "The weapon used to kill him," the image changed to the sceptre the specialist used.

"But that was destroyed as well" Claire pointed out.

"No, its power is still alive, and I believe that all of Lucas's powers were transferred into you, which in that case you should still feel it."

Claire concentrated of the energy from the weapon, "Arhh yes, I can see; just in the shadows somewhere in the room."

"And at last you will need the blood of those who destroyed him."

"Those pixies?" Claire hissed their name with venom.

"Don't forget their boyfriends," the face in the bowl said.

"That will be easy, I'll just send out a mosquito and with one bite I will have their blood." Claire smiled wickedly at her plans to get the girls blood, "Thank you."

"Don't forget our deal,"

"Only if I succeed,"

"Oh, trust me, how can you lose?" The face stated and smiled, his black teeth showing.

Claire smirked at his comment and put her hand in the bowl with caused the ripples to destroy the face. She left the room and walked up to highest point of the tower where Lucas laid, she looked around the room. She looked in every corner and dark place in the room until she saw a glimpse of sliver flash in her eyes. Claire slowly walked over and picked up the gold sceptre, the crystal glimpsing silver again. "How stupid of them to leave such an important item behind," Claire walked over to where the still, pale Lucas laid and placed it down on his left side. "I'm going to bring you back honey," she stroked back his hair from his face, "and I won't fail you, I can promise you that."

She stood back up and left the room shutting the door to total darkness.

* * *

_**This is just the beginning! ohhh soo excited to write this! **_

_**haha, anyway, i hope that you enjoyed this chapter because the next one will up ASAP.**_

_**(:**_


	2. Chapter 2, Strange Symbols

It was first day back at Alfea and everybody was waiting for Stella to arrive.

"Late as always," Commented Layla while rolling her eyes.

"Maybe she forgot to do her makeup," Musa joked.

"Don't be mean. She could be late for a very important reason," Flora said.

Stella ran up to the girls with her bags flying behind her, "Sorry I'm late but I forgot my… make-up and I just had to have it."

"Yes, a very important reason," Tecna said causing everybody to laugh.

"Why couldn't you just buy make-up from here?" Bloom asked after finishing from laughing.

"Because it's Solaria make-up and it is better quality."

Everyone just kept laughing except for Bloom who hooked arms with her blonde bestfriend and started walking towards their dorm rooms.

"Hey, wait up!" Musa exclaimed and everyone ran to catch up with them.

"Good morning girls," Miss Faragonda, the head mistress, said walking up to the girls. "I'm glad to see you again,"

"You too," Tecna said smiling at her Head Mistress.

"And I hope that this year will be less… eventful."

"Yes, we only hope," Flora put on a fake smile trying not to show how much that comment hurt.

"Well, I will let you go and unpack your bags, and let's hope you have a wonderful day at school tomorrow."

"Thank you," Musa said confusing herself and everyone else.

Miss Faragonda left them alone, and the girls carried on the heading to their room. They opened the door and found that it hasn't changed one bit from before the holidays, they will all share the same room as last time.

"Geez, hasn't this changed from last time we were here," Layla said sarcastically looking around.

"Hmm, not really," Stella said walking into the room.

Layla just rolled her eyes and walked into her room, "well I'm going to unpack my bags than head to bed because I am super tired."

"Same here," Bloom said walking into her and Flora's room.

After the girls unpacked their bags they had showers and got into bed to tackle tomorrow.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" Everyone screamed when they entered Stella's room.

Stella sat up with her eye covers still on and ripped them off and rolled her eyes as she noticed that there wasn't any form of danger going on, "what time is it?" she asked flopping back on her bed.

"School time" Flora said jumping on Stella's bed.

"Fine," Stella said getting up and going towards her bathroom. The girls left her alone to get ready.

"What do you girls have first?" Bloom asked.

"Maths!" Tecna said enthusiastically.

"You make that sound like fun," Musa stated.

"Because it is fun,"

"Well I have sport," Layla said.

"Me too!" Musa exclaimed happily.

"I have spells and potions with Stella," Bloom said with a smile on her face.

"I have…" Flora trailed off looking at her timetable, "maths" she said looking at Tecna with a smile.

After Stella got ready for school they left and all headed their separate ways to their classrooms.

It was Tuesday lunch and the girls were sitting at the table eating, "We should go see a movie this Saturday," Bloom suggested.

"Yeah," Layla said, "We should totally see that new scary movie."

"And invite the guys too!"

"What, why Stella?" Tecna asked.

"So we can totally cuddle up next to them when we are scared," Stella replied winking.

Musa rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to get scared about some zombie mummy thing coming back to life and killing everyone."

"You never know, Riven might get a bit scared throughout the movie and you may have to cuddle him," Flora joked while laughing.

Everyone started laughing, "Ha-ha, you're so funny!" Musa said sarcastically.

"You know it,"

"Well, I'll go call Sky and see if he is doing anything and we can plan something," Bloom said getting off the chair and heading outside. She heard the ring continue a couple of times before someone answered it.

"Hey Bloom,"

"Hey Sky, me and the girls were wondering if you guy's are doing anything this Saturday because we were planning on going to see a movie."

"I'm sorry Bloom but we have an assignment and we don't come back til Sunday afternoon, sorry but if you do go have a great time." Sky said sounding disappointed.

"Aw, that's crap and I hope that your mission goes well. When do you leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning," Sky answered her question.

"Okay, well remember to keep safe. Love you; well I better get going with classes and all. So see ya,"

"Love you too Bloom,"

She heard the beeping sound through the phone and dropped it away from her ear and walked back inside.

"So are they coming?" Musa asked.

"No, they have an assignment and aren't coming back till Sunday afternoon."

"Aw, that totally stinks, now I guess we won't have anyone to cuddle with," Stella said in a sad, depressed voice.

"I'm sure you can cuddle up to Flora in the movie, she gets pretty scared easily."

"Hey!" Flora yelled offended, "That is not true Layla."

"Sometimes it is," Musa said agreeing with Layla.

"Girls that is not nice, Flora is very brave and fearless… most of the time," Tecna said causing everybody to laugh.

Flora pouted her lip like a little child, and Bloom wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "They are only joking,"

"I know," She replied and the bell rang for the end of lunch.

The days went passed very quickly and it was Thursday afternoon when Tecna realised something in her maths book; it was a six pointed star with a circle around it. She flipped back a couple of pages and noticed that it was all over her book and she hadn't even realised that she had drawn them. She looked over at Flora who was concentrating on the board but was scribbling something down as well. Tecna leaned in closer and saw that she was drawing the same symbol in her book that was all over her book.

"Flora!" Tecna hissed her named to get her attention.

"Hmm," Flora said and stopped drawing and looked at Tecna, "what?" she asked and saw Tecna point to her book. Flora looked down and saw all the drawings of the symbol, she looked back at Tecna with a confused look and Tecna lifted her book to show Flora that she had drawings of the same symbols. Flora started flipping back and noticed they was everywhere, "But I don't remember drawing these."

"Flora? Tecna? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr Moyer, their math teacher asked.

"Um, no sir, we were just working out the question for number 5," Flora rushed out.

"Very well, but next time ask me instead so you don't disrupt other classmates," He replied turning back to the whiteboard.

"I don't remember drawing them either," Tecna whispered back after the teacher turned around and sounded really confused, just then the bell rang and the two jumped up to go find the others.

They found all the girls in their room already and showed them their books.

"Wow, you girls are excellent drawers I must say," Musa commented.

"That's not the point! we both drew them but we didn't know that we were actually drawing the symbol and if you look in your books you will probably find the same thing!" Tecna tried to reason with her friends.

"That's crazy!" Stella shouted and shook her head, "You can't just start drawing without realising it! Your arm is moving of course you knew you were drawing it!"

"Fine, look in your books you will probably find the same thing," Tecna shouted back.

"I agree with Stella," Layla stated and got an evil glare from Tecna.

"Guys, please stop fighting!" Flora calmed the three down. "Stella, please just look in your book and if you don't have any drawings then that's fine."

"Whatever," Stella said and walked over to her school bag and ripped the zipper open forcefully. She pulled out the top book and opened a random page, "But…" she said and turned the book around to face everyone.

"Told you," Tecna sung out.

"I've got the same thing drawn all over my book," Bloom showed her book and shrugged.

"Same here," Musa said and showed the others.

"Yeah, I have them too," Layla said shocked.

"But, I don't even remember drawing this," Bloom said looking confused.

"Told you," Tecna said looking at everyone.

"I don't even know why we drew this symbol, but it must mean something if we _all _drew it. I can't even remember seeing this symbol." Layla stated flipping through all her pages.

"I do," Stella said with a shocked face.

"You do? Where do you remember it from?" Flora asked.

"The circle, when L-Lucas tried to take our…" Stella started but couldn't even finish her sentence; a tear fell down her check. "We were in a circle and I remember that Lucas was standing and the middle of a six pointed star with a circle around it."

The girls gasped with remembrance, "We need to go and talk to Miss Faragonda about this, and it might mean something."

The girls ran towards Miss Faragonda's office not caring about all the new eyes looking at them strangely, they knocked and didn't wait for an answer and they barged straight into her office.

"Miss Faragonda!" Musa managed to say through her breaths for air. "We have something important to tell you!"

"I have something important to tell you too," she replied.

"You do?" Bloom asked catching her breath.

"Yes, Take a seat," she waited for everyone to be seated and began, "I have been talking to Headmaster Saladin and Headmistress Griffin and the boys and we reckon that when your powers were coming back to you that they must have somehow crossed over and have given you that special ability to feel each other's feeling. And now what did you have to tell me?"

"Oh right," Tecna started, "I was in maths with Flora and suddenly I noticed that I had all these drawings in my book and I looked over at Flora and she had the same drawings. Then we went to the girls and asked them to look in their books and they found the same symbol as us in all their books."

The girls placed all their books on the desk and Miss Faragonda gasped at all the books, "And did you know that you were drawing this specific symbol?"

The girls looked at Stella, "Well, it was the symbol that was on the floor when Lucas tried to… take our powers" she was quiet by time she finished her sentence.

"Could it mean anything?" Flora asked in a quiet voice.

"Maybe it could just be your recovering stage, what you went through was pretty horrible."

"But why did it just start now? Why didn't it start over the holidays?" Layla asked raising her voice a little with confusion.

"I don't know," Miss Faragonda dropped her head, "But I'm sure it's just nothing to worry about."

"But…" Bloom began and knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere else with this, "Okay, thank you for your help. Are we dismissed?" Bloom asked.

"Yes,"

The girls left and when they got away from the door they started talking.

"I don't think Miss F is right, I mean, why didn't this entire bizarre thing start happening now?" Stella asked shaking her head in confusion.

Bloom suddenly remembered what Lachlan had told her when she was recovering;

_Flashback;_

_"The girls…" Bloom sat up straighter and looked at Lachlan, "Are… are they okay?"_

_"There fine but exhausted, especially Layla since she was the most drained out of you six, Stella has changed somehow but we are not sure yet since she hasn't awoken yet, Flora is fine, Tecna not so good…"_

_"Why, what happened to her?" Bloom asked concerned._

_"Nothing, she just woke up suddenly yesterday and mumbled 'It's not over' then passed out again."_

_"Strange."_

_"Musa is also fine, and I guess you are fine as well" Lachlan concluded._

End of flash back;

"Bloom, are you feeling okay? You just seemed zooned out," Flora asked walking toward her friend.

"Um, I don't really know," she got concerned looks from all her friends, "I just remembered something Lachlan told me when I woke up from recovering."

"What was it?" Stella asked.

"Tecna," she looked at Tecna.

"What?" everyone said in confusion.

"She woke up in the middle of her sleep and screamed out 'It's not over!'"

"She did?"

"I did?" Tecna asked trying to remember if she did.

"I remember Bloom telling us this before but I guess I just forgot about it because it was just holidays," Flora said.

Musa gasped, "what if it isn't over?"

"Don't be ridiculous, the boys destroyed Lucas with the sceptre thing" Stella said trying to make the idea seem stupid.

"But..." Musa was cut off by Tecna.

"Can we talk about it later?"

"She's right, and plus it may even be what Miss Faragonda suggested and our brain doing something weird or whatever," Layla said trying to convince the girls to drop the topic.

"Yeah maybe," The others replied, not totally convinced and they walked back silently to their dorm room and went straight to their beds and hid under the covers thinking the worse.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 is heeere! Yippee! haha, hopefully i will update soon for chapter 3 but school seems to be trowing assignments at me left, right and center._**

**_Till next time... :)_**


	3. Chapter 3, Movies

"Maybe we shouldn't go see the movie," Tecna said.

It was Friday night and the girls were still debating whether to go or not since the boys weren't going.

"I say we should go, it will be fun," Flora said with a small smile on her face, sitting down on the couch next to Layla who was hanging her legs off the armchair.

"But the guys aren't coming!" Stella whined.

"Stella, you don't need guys around to have fun," Musa said rolling her eyes at her friends' behaviour.

"Says you," Stella mumbled.

Musa rolled her eyes again after hearing what she said and looked over to where she was sitting. "And what does that mean?"

"Okay, let's do a vote," Layla said propping up on her elbows and stopped Stella from answering Musa question, "Hands up if you want to go see this movie." Everyone put their hands up except Stella,

"Come on Stel, it will be fun and it will take our minds off what has happened over the week, and did I say it will be fun?" Bloom asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Fine," Stella gave in, "Only if we can buy popcorn!" she said jumping up from the other couch and running into her room.

"Who doesn't buy popcorn at the movies?" Layla asked.

The girls laughed, "Well I'm going to hit the hay, night girls."

"Same," The girls turned the lights off and went to bed.

* * *

"Okay is everybody ready to go?" Bloom asked holding the door handle.

"Wait!" Stella shouted.

"What now?" Musa asked annoyed.

"Outfit check,"

Musa groaned. She was wearing a pink boobtube top that went just above her belly button; on top of that she wore a blue, long sleeve top that finished just above her bust. She wore pink tights with mini blue shorts over the top and light pink leg warmers and blue shoes. Her hair was in pigtails.

"Musa you look amazing!" Stella said smiling.

Musa smiled at her comment as she thought her outfit would not be good enough for Stella, "Thanks Stel."

Stella looked at Bloom. Bloom was wearing a pink top that stop just a bit higher from her belly button and the sleeves reached her elbow. Her pants reached down to her ankles and were pink at the top and then the rest a light blue colour with matching shoes.

"You look amazing too!"

Bloom smiled at her friends compliment.

She looked at Layla who wore a pink, yellow and purple hoodie which was cut showing off her belly. She wore purple pants with knee-length yellow leg warmers, with pink and purple shoes matching her outfit. Her hair was as it always is; down and curly.

Flora wore an orange top the stopped just above her belly button, her sleeves were long but had open shoulder so you could see them. Her pants were an aqua blue and were short; her pinkish orange high heels laced halfway up her legs and were tied at the back.

Tecna wore a purple sleeveless top that came just above her belly button, with three white buttons running down the side. Her skirt is the same colour as her top and she is wearing purple tights with dark purple knee-high boots. Her hair was the same.

"Everyone looks beautiful!"

"Geez thanks Stella and what you're wearing is a stunner," Layla pointed out.

Stella is wearing a short green dress; the top part was a very light purple almost pink and had purple lace around the bottom of the dress. She wore green and pink high-heel shoes; her hair was up in a messy bun with little bits hanging around the face area.

"I try my best," Stella said doing a little twirl.

"let's go before we miss the movie," Flora shrieked and looked at the clock on the wall.

The girls left the room and waited for the bus, it was a full moon so not much light was needed when they walked and waited. It was a warm night except for that occasional cold chill that seemed to bring goose bumps to the girl's skin. They jumped on the bus which was luckily empty except for a man reading a newspaper, a lady on her laptop and a teenage boy listening to his music _loud_. "Magix's Mall" The voice filled the bus' silence and the girls jumped off and headed into the big shopping centre. They walked in silence except the occasional questions from Stella about if she should buy that tomorrow when the shops were open.

Tecna looked at what was playing for tonight, "How about 'The Return'?" she asked looking at the others.

"Sounds good Tec," Musa said getting out her wallet, the others did the same.

"One ticket for 'The Return' please," Layla said.

"Would you girls like to sit together?" The ticket lady asked.

"Yeah that would be great," Layla replied.

"Okay, that will be $13.50," Layla and everyone else handed her their money. "Thank you, enjoy your movie," she gave the tickets to Musa and they waited for their cinema to get ready.

"Popcorn!" Stella yelled as she realised that that was the only thing she came for.

"Let's go," Bloom said getting up and joined the queue for the food area, after waiting for what seemed like forever they got their food and drinks and noticed that their cinema was already seating.

The girls walked into the cinema, local ads playing on the floating flat screen in the front of the room. The lights were dimmed down and not many people were there.

"Let's hope the movie isn't too scary," Flora sat down taking a seat between Layla and Tecna.

Layla was nearest the aisle, than Flora, next to her was Tecna, then Stella, sitting next to Stella was Musa and Bloom was on the end. The movie started and all the whispers started to die down and so did the lights.

* * *

"That was soo scary!" Flora exclaimed walking out of the cinema.

"Tell me about it!" Tecna agreed.

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks, even months!" Stella exclaimed shivering.

"It was so creepy when he came back to life and went around sucking the entire life source out of everybody so he could just get skin and finally live again so he could be with his lover."

"I agree with Musa, and when the people tried to shoot him and he lost an arm then he killed someone and used the persons arm for his own," Layla shivered from the cold and the movie.

They reached the bus stop, "I am never going to watch a scary movie, ever!" Bloom said laughing as the bus pulled up.

"Well, there goes my sleep for tonight anyway," Tecna joked walking on the deserted bus.

The bus pulled from the side of the road and was on its way. During the ride the girls talked about the movie more and what they wanted to do tomorrow. Some time went by and the girls who were standing up decided to sit down as their legs were getting tired. The bus stopped and the girls looked out the front window and saw orange flashing lights with the words _Detour_ on an orange and black sign. The bus turned right and the girls looked around in confusion as they have never been this way before.

"Um, why aren't we going the other way? The destination we need to go to is the other way and I don't think we can get there going this way," Bloom said looking at the bus driver.

"Road works," he simply replied not even explaining more.

"Actually we can," Tecna stated looking at her PDA, "It's just going to take us… an hour longer."

The others sighed at how long the bus journey would take, Stella started doing her nails, Musa started humming, Layla sat and watched out the window, Bloom took out her phone and started texting people, Tecna played a game on her PDA and Flora found some paper in her handbag and started drawing. The bus started shaking as they went over a dirt road and then a loud bang sound came from the front of the bus and it slowly stopped and dropped to the ground. The bus became dark.

"Ow," Stella said rubbing her head and getting up of the ground whipping the dirt off her dress, she got her phone out lit it up so she could see.

"What the hell?" Musa shouted.

"Is everyone okay?" Bloom asked standing back up also grabbing her phone out to shine some light.

"Yes," Flora answered rubbing her butt.

"Yeah," Tecna said.

"Yeah I'm fine," Layla answered sitting up on the chair again, everyone else got out their phones.

"Urgh, I think I broke a nail," Stella exclaimed examining her hands.

Musa rolled her eyes.

Flora pushed to the front of the bus, pointing her phone downwards so she could she where she was walking and asked the same question to the bus driver who was holding his heart, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"I think the battery died or too much dust went into the engine; you girls are riding the oldest buss in Magix," The bus driver replied getting up from his seat, lifting it up and grabbing a flash light and pushed the _open the door _button. "I'm just going to check out the engine, it should be up and running soon, so just sit tight."

Flora made her way back to her friends.

"Yo Stel mind lighting up the place," Musa asked looking at her phone which was telling her to connect her charger.

"Sure," Stella agreed and snapped her fingers and a ball of light appeared in the middle of the bus.

"That's better," Bloom said walking closer to the girls.

"Maybe you should lit up a ball of light for the bus driver outside," Tecna suggest looking where the bonnet was popped opened.

"Good idea," Stella walked down the bus with the light following her, she excited the bus and they could see her silhouette near the bonnet.

"You could have left some light for us!" Layla shouted in the darkness.

Suddenly everyone felt a wave of fear wash over them and they looked towards Flora with their phones.

"What?" she asked when she noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"Sorry guys, that was me," Bloom said "I kind of thought about the movie we just watched and thought about it coming real…"

"Oh, so that's were that feel of fear came from, I thought it was Flora. Sorry Flo," Layla said smiling.

"It's okay, but now I feel really scared."

"I hate to admit it but so do I," Musa said looking down and crossing her arms to keep warm.

"Can anybody feel what Stella is feeling?" Tecna asked.

"Um, all I can feel is fear," Flora said.

"So can I," The others agreed.

"I'm going to see what is taking so long," Layla said walking down the aisle of the bus.

Layla stepped out into chilly night to see paddocks and trees. _Man it sure is deserted_, she thought while walking towards the front of the bus where she could see Stella's ball of light and two figures. Before she could reach Stella and the bus driver who had lost almost lost all of his hair and has a beer belly, she had that sudden feeling that something or _something _was watching her from behind the bus. She turned around and walked to the back of the bus where she thought someone other than them was waiting for her to come near. She reached the back of the bus and pressed random buttons on her phone to light it up again and searched the area, _just your imagination, nothing was there watching you, nothing_, she thought heading back to the front of the bus.

_Layla…_

Layla whipped around, her hair a second later landing in her face. With one arm holding up her phone and the other hand removing her hair from her face, her free hand was now filled with a floating purple morphix ball. She looked around again and saw nothing, she shook her head, _see, nothings there, and it was just your imagination acting on you_, she thought again. Now she was feeling even more freaked out, she clenched her hand shut and destroyed the morphix ball. For the last time she slowly walked back to the front of the bus and found Stella and the bus driver finally shutting the bonnet.

"All fixed, and hopefully it will start up again," The driver walked back inside the bus and sat down on the seat and turned the key. After the fourth try the engine roared to life and it was up in the air.

"Finally," Stella said walking up the little steps that had folded out for them to enter the bus.

Layla put her hand on the railing and looked back at the end of the bus and she swore she saw something move, so to convince herself that she wasn't going crazy she created another morphix ball and didn't even bother to use her phone for light. She was almost to the end of the bus when she heard the voice in her head.

_Layla… you have something of mine… _

"Who's there?" she hissed turning in a small circle. She felt even more scared than before.

"Layla?"

Layla turned back in the direction of who called her name to see Stella standing there with the light ball.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah," She replied destroying her morphix ball and Stella noticed it.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something," She replied walking back to the bus.

"Okay," Stella said taking one more look around before she headed back herself.

Once they were back inside the bus the doors shut and they were off, and the girls sat back down.

"You okay?" Tecna asked sitting behind Stella so she could put her feet up on the seat beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Okay, cause we just felt this sudden wave of fear wash over us before that's why Stella went out to check on you."

"I guess, i just thought I saw something but it was just my imagination, and plus with the freaky movie we just watched and the bus breaking down, my mind thought it would be funny to play tricks on me." Layla said looking out the window as the bus caught up speed again, she couldn't stop thinking about it, what if it _wasn't _her imagination playing tricks on her and what if there _was_ something watching her. She pushed the thought aside because she knew the others could feel the fear building up in her as they turned their heads in her direction.

The bus ride back was quiet except for Musa humming and Stella trying to fix her nails. They arrived out the front of Alfea and thanked the bus driver and paid for their trip.

They slowly walked up the stairs and walked to their room crashing on the couch and the floor.

"I'm so exhausted!" Musa exclaimed closing her eyes before her phone started ringing. "Who would call me at… 11:30!" she looked up and saw that everyone else was holding their phones as they rang. Musa went pale, "Um guys, I know this is impossible but my phone died on the bus ride back, so... how can it be ringing?"

"You sure it was dead?" Layla asked.

"Positive," Musa replied staring at the screen.

"Are all of our phones ringing?" Bloom asked looking at the others.

"Yeah and mine says caller ID unknown," Flora said looking at her screen.

"Okay creepy," Stella said. "Answer on three. One… two… three,"

"Hello?" The girls answered together.

All they heard were deep breathing and crackling.

Layla looked at everyone with a frown on her face.

Tecna shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Their phone crackled some more before someone spoke, "I'm right behind you…" and their phones ended with a beeping sound.

Flora's eyes widen in horror as she knew that she had heard that line before and tumbled back bumping into table and causing eveybody to look at her.

"Flora?" Bloom asked walking towards her.

"I-I've heard t-that line b-before," She said shaking.

"Where?" Tecna asked.

"I-In my dream when Lucas w-was taking my p-power, he said that when he p-pushed me in... in the," Flora couldn't finish her sentence.

"Lucas?," Stella asked.

"Y-yes" Flora shuttered at his name.

"You don't think…" Layla asked looking at her phone wondering if Lucas just called them.

* * *

**_Chapter 3! Sorry if its been awhile. But... i got an email saying that fanfiction deleted __We Trusted You _because it didn't meet the guidelines or something! THAT TOTALLY STINKS! I didn't do anything wrong, well i don't think I did anyway... :( So if you have any idea why they deleted my story please tell me.  
**

**Anyway... was it really Lucas that called them? or was it someone else they don't know about?**

**Till next time! **


	4. Chapter 4, The Visitor

Sunday morning and the girls awoke with bags under their eyes from the restless night, who could blame them; the bus breaking down in the middle of nowhere and Layla hearing strange voices, than there was the phone call when _everybody's _phone rang at the _same _time telling them that there was something behind them and Flora telling everybody that that is what Lucas said in her dream.

Lucas. The cause of all this stress, all this worry over the slightest of things, and the fear about every dark alleyway that they pass.

"Did anybody else get much sleep last night?" Bloom asked yawning.

"Not even a wink," Layla said and put her head on the bench closing her eyes.

"I didn't want to sleep," Flora admitted sipping some tea hoping to wake her up.

"Same, just in case I dreamt of… things," Stella said, not going to tell them that the only reason she didn't want sleep was because of last night.

"What are you talking about?" Musa asked looking around.

"Sleeping," Tecna answered curling up on the couch.

"Sounds like heaven to my ears," Musa whispered curling up on the other end of the couch.

"M-hmm," Tecna mumbled closing her eyes.

"Maybe we should sleep a couple more hours like till 10:30 or something? Because I want to go check out some things in Magix," Bloom suggested walking back to her and Flora's room.

"That sounds good, and besides I have to go to the green house and buy some new plants," Flora stated following Bloom into their room.

"I am going to go to the gym," Layla mumbled into the bench top and picked herself up and heading to her room.

"I am going clothes shopping!" Stella squealed happily.

Musa and Tecna groaned at Stella's high pitched squeal. "I'm going to the music store," Musa said still keeping her eyes closed.

"And I'm going to technology shop," Tecna said into the couch.

"That's nice," Musa answered half asleep.

"Yeah it is," Tecna answered back and dozed off.

* * *

10:30am came around in no time for everybody and the girls got up feeling a little better from having a couple hours of sleep. The girls put on their casual clothes and left for Magix, on the bus Musa was reminded by a big poster on the wall that the DJ POP concert was coming up and she got out her phone to text Zane; she would have invited Riven but Zane was the one that helped her choose the winning album and texted him,

_What are you doing next Saturday? Because that DJ POP concert is on that afternoon and I was wondering if you wanted to come,  
- Musa._

Musa looked around the bus and saw that her friends were happily chatting to each other about what they were going to buy. Musa's phoned buzzed in her hand and she looked down at the text from Zane;

_Can't, I have to look after Mackenzie for the day. Sorry, but you could always chill with me to till the concert since we haven't had much time to hang out lately,  
- Zane. _

_Sounds like a plan, where should I meet you?  
- Musa._

_At the park around about 10, see you then,  
- Zane._

_Yep, _was Musa's only response, now she just had to wait till Riven got back from his mission and force him to come with her to the concert.

The bus stopped outside Magix's Mall and the girls got off and waited for everybody else. "Well, I'm going to the plant nursery. Do you girls want to meet up somewhere for lunch?" Flora asked checking the time on her phone.

"Yeah sure," Bloom answered, "Where would you girls like to meet up?"

"Oh, I know!" Stella exclaimed and got out her phone, "We should meet at… Mackey's Coffee & Cake Shop. Best place to eat, and if I remember correctly it should just be a couple of blocks from here."

"Okay, meet everyone one at the coffee shop at 12:30," Tecna said walking away in the opposite direction.

Bloom watched as the girls walked in opposite direction of each other and started heading to the closest book store; she wasn't going to buy anything but all she wanted to look around the place and keep her mind from wandering into the wrong thoughts. She got out her phone and dialled Sky's number hoping that he was back. She was disappointed when she heard his voice mail answer it; _hey, it's prince Sky, sorry I couldn't make it to the phone right now, but you know what to do, beep_.  
"Hey, I was calling to see if your mission went well and what time you were coming back so I could see you since I haven't in an awhile. So, call me back when you get this, love you, bye."

Bloom continued walking through the book store, she didn't realise that she had wondered into the witch's aisle of the library and turned on her heel to leave when she bumped into someone causing them to scatter their books all over the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that, I should have watched were I was walking," Bloom said kneeling down so she could help pick up the books.

"No, I should have watched where I was-" The girl Bloom bumped into stop talking when she saw Blooms face. She knew quite well where she knew Bloom from and anger rose through her body, "No, actually you should watch were you are walking next time."

Bloom was taken back at the sudden rude outburst, she didn't mean to bump into the girl, "I, uh, I truly am sorry," she managed to say.

"Whatever," the girl replied standing up and leaving, "Bitch,"

She heard the girl mumble under her breath as she left. Bloom thought she had seen the girl before and wondered why she hated Bloom so much, Bloom just shook it off and got u,p dusting her knees and walked back out the library doors. Bloom checked her phone and saw it was only 11:30, _Great, It's only been half an hour, and could time possibly go any slower? _Bloom thought to herself before bumping into someone else. She stumbled back and felt an arm grip hers to keep her steady.

"Sorry," the stranger replied looking at the floor.

Bloom knew that voice, "it's okay Lachlan," she replied with a smile.

Lachlan looked up at confusion when he heard the stranger say his name and saw Bloom smiling at him, "Oh hey Bloom," He replied looking back at the ground again.

"Are you looking for something?" Bloom asked as she watched Lachlan look around the floor.

"Yeah, actually Calvin lost it. It's his necklace, the skull one he got for his birthday last year," Lachlan replied still looking at the floor.

"Um, I'll help you look for it then," Bloom started walking around slowly looking at the ground until a little voice called her name and ran up and hugged her. "Oh hey Calvin,"

"Hey Bloom, what are you doing?"

"I am looking for your necklace," answered Bloom continuing to look at the ground.

"Well, you look reeeeaally funny!" Calvin said, carrying out the word 'really'.

Bloom straightened her back at looked at Calvin who was smiling and had two front teeth missing. "Calvin," Lachlan warned and Calvin stopped smiling.

Bloom laughed and continued to look around the crowd, she looked past a lamp post when something blinded her from the side walk. She walked over and picked up a long sliver chain and hanging at the bottom was a gold skull. She walked back over to Lachlan and Calvin who were still searching and held the necklace up. "Are you looking for this?"

Lachlan's head perked up and saw the skull necklace in Bloom's hand, he smiled and Calvin ran over to her and hugged her legs. Bloom knelt down and hugged Calvin back. _Aww he is just so adorable! _Bloom thought and smiled. She looked up at Lachlan but someone else caught her eye. Someone who was supposed to be gone, supposed to be dead.

Lucas.

_Lucas_. Lucas was standing behind Lachlan looking down at Bloom with an evil smirk on his face as he watched her hug Calvin.

Bloom screamed and stumbled back onto the floor causing several heads to turn in her direction. Lachlan ran up to Bloom, blocking her view of the pale Lucas.

"Bloom are you okay?"

Bloom looked around Lachlan's shoulder and saw that Lucas was gone and she jumped up off the floor, "Y-yeah I am totally fine," Bloom answered pale as a ghost. "I think I should be going now," and with that she ran away leaving Lachlan and Calvin confused. She pulled out her phone and called everybody, "Girls meet me at the café now! It's an emergency!"

* * *

Bloom sat at the table with her fingers connected and was playing with her thumbs, she couldn't get the image out of her head and jumped when the waitress asked if she wanted to order anything, she just shook her head and waited for the girls to arrive.

Slowly the girls arrived at Bloom's table and sat down and waited.

"You're not going to believe me when I say this," Bloom began taking a deep breath, "but when I was helping Lachlan look for something in the middle of Magix and I looked up and I saw… L-Lucas" Bloom whispered his name.

Layla went wide eyed and started going pale, Stella looked a bit fazed but Bloom could feel everybody's fear go through the roof, Musa went emotionless, Flora began taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, and Tecna just stared at Bloom with shock.

"That's impossible," Stella said snapping out of it, "He is gone, dead, never coming back, outta this world." Stella leaned across the table and whispered, "You're crazy."

Musa rolled her eyes.

"Stella I know you can feel the fear coming from Bloom, and if she was crazy, who she isn't than why is she so scared?" Flora asked looking at her friend.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Bloom for calling you crazy," Stella said defeated.

"It's okay Stella."

"But what if Bloom was hallucinating it?" Musa asked and everyone turned to her.

"Well, she's not the only one," Layla whispered, still wide eyed and white as a ghost.

"What? You saw it too?" Tecna asked holding her friends shoulder.

"Yes," Layla said, "Let me tell you the whole story."

* * *

Layla walked away from her friends and entered Magix's Magic Gym with the logo _What the mind can believe, the body can achieve_. Layla thought the title was catchy and true; she was greeted by the front desk person.

"Good Morning Layla," The lady replied with a big smile.

"Good morning Ellie," Layla said back copying her smile, "Has there been any news yet?"

"No, sadly dad is still in hospital with cancer, it just keeps coming back and the doctors say that he might survive six months," Ellie replied dropping her smile as her eyes started to water.

"It's okay," Layla soothed, "The cancer is going to go away, knowing your dad he will survive this, he is tough."

"Your right," Ellie replied smiling again.

Layla walked past her and pushed open the door to the girls changing room, she thought about Ellie's dad who had once ran this place before he got sick and Ellie took over. Layla was well known here as she came almost every week, she sat her bag down and unzipped the purple and green bag. Layla was just about to put on her shirt when she heard that voice again,

_Layla…_

Layla hurriedly threw the top over her head and raced out the door and went to her locker, threw her bag in and grabbed out her iPod. The gym was set out so that the treadmills were facing the windows so you could see your reflection a little bit, the weights in front of a wall size mirror, and the cardio equipment around the weight area.

Layla plugged the earphones into her ear and turned it up loud enough that she couldn't hear that hissing voice in her head always calling her name. She jumped on the treadmill first for a warm up and it started, after a couple of minutes of jogging Layla looked at her reflection in the glass and not only did she see hers but a male figure as well. Scared, Layla tripped on the machine and fell forward into the spinning mat and getting forced back. "Ow," Layla said sitting up and looking at her elbow which was bleeding from the fall.

She got up and went to the bathroom, washing the blood away and washing her face trying to calm her nerves. She gripped either side of the banister and looked at herself in the mirror, "Get a grip Layla, it's all in your head." Layla went back out to the gym hall and went to the front desk to ask Ellie if she had any band aids when she noticed that it was empty. She walked behind the counter and saw a sticky note saying;

_Gone out, I'll be back soon._

_Don't burn the gym down, please._

- _Ellie_

_Great_, Layla thought, "Well no point letting a little bit of blood ruin my day," Layla told herself and walked over to the weight area looking around everywhere. _How strange, the gym is completely deserted_, she thought shrugging. She sat down in sit up position, facing the mirror and started doing sit ups.

Layla was about to do her 7th sit up when she notice someone familiar squatting down behind her with the evil smirk she knew too well. Layla screamed and jumped up off the ground and turning around to find nothing, Layla was confused; Lucas was dead, how could he be here _watching _her like a creep he is, _I can't see ghost can I? Oh god, he's come to haunt me_, were the thoughts going through her head. After a couple of seconds of recovering she ran to her locker pulled out her bag and ran out the building, she would pay Ellie later. Right know she had to get away from there.

* * *

"Oh my god, are you okay? How's your elbow?" Flora asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine and my elbow is a little sore," Layla said holding up her elbow to see how it was going.

"Something weird is defiantly going on," Tecna announced.

"Really Tecna?" Stella asked sarcastically, "Because it's not like some evil, creepy ghost is haunting us or anything!"

"Shh," Musa hushed after she saw some heads turn in their direction.

"Sorry, I am just really creeped out by all of this," Stella sighed and looked at the table.

"We all are," Flora admitted for everyone, "What happens if we tell Miss Faragonda and she doesn't believe us like last time? She might send us to the infirmity this time for being crazy."

"I agree," Bloom began and looked at everyone.

"So… were not going to tell her?" Musa asked unsure.

"Yeah, just keep it to ourselves, just until we are sure on what is happening," Bloom said.

"Okay, sounds good. Now can we eat? I'm starving!" Layla exclaimed with a smile like they just didn't have the conversation.

* * *

Claire made her way into the dusty and creepy castle, and started walking up the stairs to where Lucas's body laid. She made it to the top when she stopped suddenly and a smile crept on her face, she turned around and saw about three black ghosts standing in a line, "My pets," she greeted them smiling.

The black ghost hovered in the air and smiled, showing their yellow, sharp teeth waiting for their commands. These black ghosts talk like giant ants clapping their mandibles together, they can understand each other but fairies, witches can't understand them. They can understand us even though we don't speak their language.

Claire turned back around and walked into the room, "Lucas's my dear, you'll never believe who I ran into while looking for the book of the dead," she said lighting a candle to light up the room. "That stupid pixie Bloom, argh I just wanted to rip her head off for what she did to you but, as you said when you thought this might happen, to stay undercover until you rise again, which I hope is soon as soon as I find all the items.

Tomorrow I am going to another library to find the book then all I need is those stupid pixies blood, oh this is going to be so funny when they see you again." Claire walked out of the room and summoned the three ghosts which turned into six, "Good, now I need you to go collect the blood from those six specialists who destroyed your master, but do not harm the girls, I have something very special and exciting for them."

* * *

The girls finished their lunch and didn't talk much as they waited for the bus to arrive. The bus arrived a couple of minutes late and Musa remembered she had to text Riven,

_Yo, wanna come to the DJ POP concert with me on Saturday?  
-Musa._

Flora saw Musa texting and remembered something herself,

_Hey Louis, what are you doing next Saturday because I think it's time to finally meet your family! Oh and would it be alright if I bring Helia along?  
-Flora_

Flora waited for a reply which came in no time,

_Hey Flo, sure that would be fantastic and Helia can come as well. See you at the park around lunch time?  
-Louis._

_Sounds awesome, see you then  
-Flora._

She quickly texted Helia telling him the details and asking if he went okay on his mission, And sat back and watched the people walk by. Layla was checking out her elbow which seemed to have stopped bleeding, Musa was waiting for Riven to text back, Stella was doing her nails again and was whispering to Bloom about how bad peoples fashion was. Tecna was on her PDA looking for anything to enlighten the creepy things that have been going on lately and has had no luck.

"Um girls…" Musa began, "you know at lunch we were talking about _that _topic? And what Bloom and Layla saw?"

"Yeah…" Bloom drifted waiting for Musa to continue.

"I think I saw the same thing," Musa admitted looking down.

"What?" Tecna hissed.

"I thought it was nothing," Musa started.

"What happened?" Stella asked.

"Well I was in the music shop, right, and I was just looking at all these really cool CD's when I suddenly felt something strange around me, like something was watching me, so I walked over to the other side of the store and pick up a CD.

I was just going to pretend to look at it while I was looking around to see if anyone was following me. But when I looked at the back of the reflection I saw someone else standing behind me and well, I screamed, dropped the CD and turned around to see no one there!" Musa took a deep breath, "That's when Bloom called everyone to meet her at the coffee place and it was important, so I like, ran out the store."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Flora asked Musa when she finished.

"I don't know, I guess I was just really freaked out, and with all the strange things that have been happening lately I thought it was just stress or something."

"Has anyone else seen anything?" Blooms asked and they shook their heads no. "Okay then,"

The bus arrived at Alfea's gate and the girls tiredly walked off the bus,

"What a long day," Bloom said yawning.

"It's not even three o'clock yet," Tecna whined stretching.

"Yeah well I think I am going to go inside, have a long hot shower and then get into my pj's and watch a movie," Layla said walking to their room.

"That actually sounds so amazing right now," Musa agreed and followed Layla to her room. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she checked to see who it was from, _Sounds like a date, what time do I have to pick you up? _Musa smiled at the text from Riven and thought she would just text him later.

"I second to that!" Flora said happily and walked off too.

Bloom and Tecna started walking and stopped when Stella didn't follow, "You coming Stella?" Bloom asked waiting.

Stella just looked back at them not talking and looked very pale, "Are you okay Stella?" Tecna asked walking closer to her.

Stella snapped out of it, "Yeah... I don't feel too well," She began, "but I think it is from the lack of sleep lately." She picked up her shopping bags which no one had seen before and walked pass Bloom and Tecna who just shrugged their shoulders and followed behind.

The girls were all scattered in the lounge room and deciding to watch a movie,

"So what are we watching?" Tecna asked.

"Oh! Can we watch the Titanic? Please?" Flora begged.

"Sounds good," Bloom exclaimed getting up and putting it in the DVD player.

"Might want to get the box of tissues then," Layla joked.

"Not a bad idea," Musa said getting up of the floor and walking over to collect the tissues, "What?" she asked walking back. The girls look at the tissue box, "Oh, you know, one of us might get a 'bug' in their eye or something."

"Pass me some then," Stella said and got handed a couple of tissues.

"Anyone else?" Musa asked holding the box of tissues out to everyone.

"Maybe later," Tecna said smiling.

It was just passed half way through the movie when Stella decided to head into her room.

"You going in?" Bloom asked noticing her getting up.

"Yeah, I still don't feel good,"

"Want some of my tea?" Flora offered, "It should help you feel better."

"Narh, it's all good Flo, I should be fine when I have a good night's sleep."

"See you in the morning," Layla said not removing her eyes from the TV.

Stella left and the girls were left to watching the movie. When it finished the girls had a quick dinner and headed to bed.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 is heeerreee! I thought this chapter was a little boring, but i hope it wasn't for you guys._**

**_Remember to review & till next time_**

**_P.s I will start re-uploading 'We Trusted You' _**

**_Thanks,_**


	5. Chapter 5, Still Friends?

Monday went by fast and the girls got a text from the boys saying that they would come see them after school. They girls were all walking out to the gates of Alfea when they started talking,

"Have you noticed anything different lately about Stella?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, she's became quiet and distant," Layla said agreeing.

"Wonder if she is feeling alright, I'll go up and see if she is feeling any better," Flora said walking faster to catch up with Stella. "Hey Stel, are you feeling any better today?"

"I feel fine," Stella replied rudely.

"Because you seem to be very distant today,"

"I said I'm fine!" Stella screamed in Flora's face.

The girls came up next to Flora.

"What is your problem Stella? Flora was just seeing if you were okay," Musa snapped back.

"And I was until you girls arrived,"

"What is your problem?" Layla asked.

"Right now? You guys," Stella said putting her hands on her hips. "I shouldn't say this but I need to get something's off my chest,"

The girls didn't notice that the guys had arrived and were getting off their bikes watching the fight play out.

"Should we stop them?" Timmy asked the others.

"No, you never stop a girl's fight," Brandon said watching Stella.

"Okay let's start with our 'leader'," She did little quotation marks in the air, "Why are you so bloody bossy all time? I mean chill out girl, no need to go all Dragon fire on us. And please get some fashion sense into ya; you look like someone has just been living off the streets for their whole life and you do kind of look like that since you are not a princess."

The girls gasped in shock from the words that just came out of their _friends _mouth.

"And Musa, why do you always bottle up your feelings? You're like a soft drink bottle that has just been shaken up and ready to explode. And that fashion sense," Stella clicked her tongue a couple of times and shook her head, "I don't even know why Riven would like a girl like you when he could easy get a girlfriend like Darcy again."

Musa hung her head low as a tear rolled off her check. "Man your girlfriend is going to get it Brandon, I mean that was totally low, even for Stella," Riven said death glaring Brandon.

" And miss 'Let's all hug it out' and 'let's all be friends and make friendship bracelets in a meadow of daisies' over here needs to learn some as well, I'm surprised that Helia even likes you."

Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing, this was their friend. Everyone was too shocked to stand up for themselves and their friends. Musa had enough and changed into her Enchantix and flew away with the guys watching, Bloom and Flora followed her lead.

"Stella!" Layla yelled watching her friends fly away.

"Shut up!" Stella snapped back, "God what is with your attitude? Always so grumpy,"

"Ha! My attitude? What about yours miss I'm so perfect!"

"I am perfect!" Stella yelled, "And what would you know about being perfect? You can hardly get a boy to actually like you! Ha-ha how pathetic and I don't even know how Nabu can like such a tom-boy like you-"

Stella didn't even get to finish her sentence before Layla transformed and flew off.

"Stella? What is your problem? They are your friends!" Tecna yelled since she was the only one left standing there.

"Oh please, Tecna, man you are the worst out of the group about fashion, but what is with you always depending on technology for answers? And what happens when your stupid machine stops working? Then you're as useless to use like a shark with no fins, useless and then they die like all the stupid people do."

Tecna slapped Stella hard across the face. Tecna covered her mouth in shock with tears spilling out from her eyes as she just slapped one of her friends. "I am so sorry Stella; I didn't mean to slap you."

Stella snapped out of it, "What?" she asked confused looking around and saw Tecna transform and fly off.

"What happened?" Sky asked running over to her. He was pushed out of the way by Riven,

"What did you say?" Riven asked in threatening voice.

"I don't know. Something clicked and I started saying all these mean things to my friends!" Stella answered backing away. "Then Tecna slapped me across the face and I guess that I must have snapped out of it."

"What Tecna slapped you? That doesn't sound like her," Timmy said joining the group.

"What Tecna slapped you?" Nabu asked again baffled.

"Which way did Flora fly away?" Helia asked looking around.

"I-I don't really know, I wasn't paying attention."

"Great," Helia said running out the gates.

"And the others?" Sky asked.

"Bloom I think went to Magix, wait Helia! I think Flora flew to Magix, Layla went to the lake, and I don't were Musa went."

Everyone left to the place they would find their girlfriends, leaving Riven, Stella and Brandon.

"Come on Stella which way did she go?"

"I don't know! I was too shocked when Tecna slapped me!"

"Don't worry I think I may know where she is" Riven ran off.

Brandon grabbed Stella and pulled her into a hug, he could feel wet marks sinking through his shirt.

"What have I done? I have to go see Miss F now" Stella pulled out of his embrace and ran to Miss Faragonda's office, she knocked and opened the door. "Please stay out here for me?" she asked Brandon who had trailed her to the office.

"Sure anything" Brandon said.

"Miss Faragonda?"

"Oh hello Stella, is something the matter?"

Stella shut the door so no one could listen to the conversation, "I did something horrible" She broke down in tears "We were leaving your office and started talking and well the conversation got heated and that's when something clicked inside of me and next thing I know I'm saying horrible things to my friends. I think… I think that maybe I was affected from the red moon or something."

"But everything thing came up fine"

"But I feel so… angry and… I don't know how to explain it, please help me. I don't want to be angry forever and I've already lost my friends. Please I'm begging you" Stella pleaded with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Okay"

"Thank you" Stella said with a small smile.

Miss Faragonda got up from her chair placed a hand on either side of Stella's face and closed her eyes, Stella did the same.

Stella saw a picture forming in her mind; Fire, fire and more fire, then the dark purple mist swirling around in circles next the six pointed star kept flashing in front of her, on everything. Stella opened when she heard a small gasp, she let her eyes focus. "What?" she asked anxious.

"Did Lucas touch you or anything?"

"Um.." Stella thought back to that night, "He touched my check, why?"

"Is Brandon outside?"

"Yes he is, why?" Stella asked again growing more scared.

Miss Faragonda was about to ask for Brandon but changed her mind, "Okay Stella listen, When Lucas touched you he channelled some of his energy into you, making you feel pure anger and hatred. And I guess that you have been feeling angry and a bit out of it lately?" when Stella didn't say anything she continued, "Know you must go get Brandon for me and hurry!"

Stella stiffly nodded and walked slowly to the door, the door felt ten times heavier than it actually was. Once out the door she looked around and saw Brandon sitting on the floor. Once Brandon noticed Stella he jumped up off the floor.

"Well?" he asked her getting scared that she hasn't spoken yet.

Stella couldn't talk, she opened her mouth and nothing came out so she held the door open more and hoped Brandon got the message. Brandon looked between Stella the wide open door and walked in. He closed the door and saw Miss Faragonda pacing in front of her desk.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, When Stella was held by Lucas he touched her and he somehow channelled some of his energy into her" Miss Faragonda said getting straight to the point, "And I'm scared that maybe Lucas's plan was to hope that Stella could take his position if anything happened to him."

"But how?"

"The dark magic is like a disease, it slowly spreads around the body until it is too late and can't be stopped."

"So you're saying that if we don't do something Stella could become evil?" Brandon asked horrified.

"I'm afraid so"

"What do we do?"

"The necklace," She said pointing to the one hanging around Brandon's neck.

"The one the princess from the Dreamlands gave me?"

"Yes, if you give it to her, maybe it might work."

"Okay I will try, thank you," Brandon left the room and closed the door behind him and saw Stella sitting on a bench with her head hung low, when she heard someone walking towards her she looked up and saw Brandon and quickly whipped away her tears.

"W-what did she s-say to you?" Stella hiccupped from crying.

Brandon repeated what Miss Faragonda told him, "You're s-saying that I have evil in me?" Stella asked looking down at her hands. "How do we get it out?"

"This necklace" Brandon took off the crystal and handed it to Stella.

"But this is yours; I can't possibly take this from you!" Stella exclaimed.

"You need it more than I do" Brandon took the necklace and put it around her neck to do up. Once it was on her neck they sat and waited.

"How do we know it will work?"

"I don't know." He replied pulling her in for another hug and kissed her forehead.

"I need to find the girls and apologise and explain everything to them," Stella jumped off the bench.

"No, wait for them to come back to Alfea, let the guys talk to them first."

"What happens if they don't forgive me? I said stuff so bad that Tecna slapped me. I'm such a horrible friend."

"No, you're not. You're an amazing friend and girlfriend, and they will forgive you once you explain that you had some negative energy in you and if they don't understand than they are not truly your friends. Are they?"

"I don't know," Stella hung her head low. "Maybe we should wait in the dorm room, so when they finally come back I can apologise to them."

"That sounds good."

* * *

Bloom made her way back into Alfea grounds after a couple of hours of being alone until Sky had found her. He was trailing behind her and she had dry tears stains still on her checks. "Are you sure Stella left the room with Brandon?" Bloom whispered.

"Positive," Sky answered with a smile; it wouldn't hurt if he told Bloom a little white lie, he got a text from Brandon to meet them at their dorm room since she was going to explain everything.

Bloom opened the door and saw Brandon _and _Stella standing in the walk way, Bloom walked backwards and bumped into Sky who just smiled at her. "You said she wasn't going to be here!" Bloom hissed at Sky.

Stella heard this and hung her head before getting the courage to speak, "Listen Bloom I need to explain it to you."

"Haven't you explained enough already? You clearly hate us!"

Stella let a tear fall onto her face, "I know you are not going to forgive me but I just need you to listen to me, okay, so after I said all those terrible things to you girls, which are not true by the way, I went to go talk to miss Faragonda and told her what happened. Remember when Lucas touched my check during the sacrifice?" Stella continued when Bloom nodded her head. "Yeah well he did some creepy thing to me to make me get angry and snap at all of you girls, he's still trying to split us up as a group and I was the one that has already done that to us. But I am so, so sorry about what I said and they are not true, Bloom you are my sister. And I know you will not forgive me, because I know I will never forgive myself ever again and I just needed you to know that."

Bloom thought about what Stella just said and how Lucas was the cause of all the things Stella just said. She loved Stella like a sister and had already forgiven her. "I forgive you," Bloom said and walked up to Stella and hugged her, "But will it ever come back again?"

"No, Brandon gave me his necklace," She showed Bloom, "It's supposed to keep the negative energy out and hopefully it will slowly get rid of it."

The door opened to reveal Musa and Layla. "You have forgiven her?" Musa asked still crying.

"Yes, she has to explain the whole thing to you, and then you will understand why she was acting so crazy."

"No need, we heard the whole thing through the door," Layla said and walked over and hugged her. "Come on Musa get over here and stop fake crying."

"What?" Stella asked confused.

"Had to put on a good show," Musa replied whipping away her fake tears and walking into the group hug.

"What about Tecna and Flora?" Bloom asked.

"I called Flora when crazy here was doing her big speech and should be here soon," Layla said and the door opened to reveal Flora and Helia.

"Flora I am so sorry!" Stella exclaimed.

Flora walked over to the group and joined in, "I believe you."

"I am so sorry guys!"

The door opened again and the girls were hoping that Tecna and Timmy would walk in but was disappointed when only Timmy walked in.

"I couldn't find her anywhere, and I searched the whole of Magix," Timmy said sad at the fact that he couldn't even find his girlfriend.

"I will go out and look for her myself," Stella said and transformed.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Brandon asked.

"She's my friend," Stella replied smiling to him.

"Not anymore," Riven mumbled and got elbowed in the stomach by Musa.

Stella flew out of the room and high into the air thinking about where Tecna could be. _Argh, she could be anywhere! _Stella thought. "I know!" Stella said to herself and started creating a ball of light while saying _guiding light _and the ball of light zoomed away with Stella close behind.

* * *

Tecna was sitting down in the long grass; nobody knew about this place as she hasn't told anyone because this was her place, where she could think and not be disturbed. _I can't believe I slapped Stella across the face! What is wrong with me, I mean I'm her friend, well I think I still am, _Tecna thought with tears still running down her face. She hadn't changed back into her normal clothes yet as she couldn't be bothered too. She stood up and walked to the water's edge and sat down on her knees, and looked at her reflection in the water and placed her hand in the water's surface and her face became all different shapes from disturbing the water.

"What is wrong with me," Tecna asked no one.

"Nothing," came a soft voice behind her which caused Tecna to jump back onto her feet.

Tecna saw Stella standing there in her Enchantix outfit on, "Stella I am so, so sorry that I slapped you across the face, I didn't mean to but I just got so angry and-"

Stella cut her off, "No I should be sorry, for saying all those mean things even when I don't remember anything and wasn't actually saying them myself."

Tecna frowned, and was cut off before she could speak again.

"Look do you remember when the creep of a Lucas touch my check and showed me that vision?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember?" Stella asked not answering her question.

"Yes, hard not to," Tecna replied and waited.

"Well, he put dark energy into me hoping that it would slowly spread and make me evil. And when Flora started talking to me asking if I was okay, something kind of snapped and the evil inside me took over. But then you slapped me and knocked me out of it which, by the way, was very…nice of you?" Stella said the last part with confusion; she didn't know how to say it.

"So… do you still have that dark magic in you?" Tecna asked stepping back a bit.

"No, we went to go talk to Miss F. and she told Brandon to give me his necklace and hoped that it would take the negative energy out. Hopefully."

Tecna knew that Stella wasn't lying about all of this, "But I slapped you."

"And if you didn't then I still could be and angry like the bad guys," Stella replied with a small smile on her face.

"But that still doesn't make it right," Tecna said.

"It does to me, but Tecna I don't know if you will forgive me but, I don't want to lose an awesome friend like you."

"I've already forgiven you," Tecna said with a grin and walked over and hugged Stella.

"Thank god otherwise the girls would have killed me!" Stella joked causing Tecna to laugh.

"Did they forgive you?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah," Stella smiled and looked around the place, "How and when did you find this place? It's beautiful."

"I just put 'where some deserted but beautiful' into my laptop so I could relax and think about things and I guess I found it just before that whole Lucas thing happened." Tecna replied. "Anyway how did you find me?"

"Does it matter?" Stella asked and looked at Tecna, "Anyway, let's get back, everyone will be wondering where we are and plus I think Timmy wants to say hello."

Tecna's head snapped up at the name Timmy and blushed, "Then we better not waste any time then."

Stella smiled and they flew back to Alfea.

* * *

**_Chapter 5! sorry if it took a little while (:_**

**_Remember to Review_**

**_Till next time!_**


	6. Chapter 6, Bad Dreams

Thursday afternoon and the girls were lounging around finishing off their homework, when Stella got a text from Sam. "What are we doing Saturday?" she asked the others.

"I don't know," Layla said looking up from her book.

"Well I've got that DJ POP concert thing in the afternoon and I am spending the rest of the day with Zane and his step- bro. oh, that reminds me, I have to text Riven back!" Musa ran to her room and grabbed her phone.

"I'm hanging out with Louis, Jess, Anita and Helia at lunch," Flora said not looking up from her book.

"Who is Jess and Anita?" Tecna asked looking at Flora.

Flora looked back at Tecna, "Jess is his wife and Anita is his little daughter."

"He has a daughter?" Bloom asked, "And a wife?"

"Yeah," Flora answered not seeing what the big deal was.

"So does Bailey," Layla pointed out.

"Wow," Bloom replied.

Musa came back into the room and sat back at the table. Stella was messaging Sam back; _nothing, want to chill? Oh and bring Sophie, I want to finally meet her! _Stella waited a couple of seconds before her phone buzzed again.

_Okay, I will. See you then. _

"Do you girls want to come to the concert with me?" Musa asked.

"How many tickets did you win?" Stella asked back.

"Two."

"Okay I am totally confused right now," Layla said shaking her head.

"Maybe if you wait outside the stadium they might give out free tickets, but I don't know if they will but it's worth a try."

"Yeah, maybe, I mean, I was going to call Timmy tomorrow to see if he wanted to chill this weekend since we haven't really hang out together," Tecna said.

"Yeah same, but with Nabu," Layla smiled.

"Yay! I get to hang out with my snookums!" Stella yelled happily holding her phone.

"What about you Bloom? Are you and Sky going to hang out?" Flora asked her friend.

"Yeah, probably if he isn't busy or anything," Bloom replied.

"Bloom, honey, go call him now and make plans so he is actually busy with you," Stella said throwing Blooms phone to her.

"That sounds dirty," Musa giggled.

"Whatever," Stella rolled her eyes at her friend's immature behaviour.

"Hey you said it," Musa replied back and with that the continued doing their homework.

* * *

Musa arrived at the park at 10am on the dot and saw Zane and Mackenzie playing footy, she walked over, "Hey Zane."

"Oh, hey Musa," Zane managed to say while he catched his breath. "Oi! Mackenzie come and meet Musa!"

Mackenzie ran over to where Musa and Zane were standing still panting from playing footy, "Hey."

"Um, hey," Musa replied unsure.

"Right, this is Musa, Mackenzie, Mackenzie, Musa."

"I think we already know that now Zane," Mackenzie replied rolling his eyes.

_Wow_, Musa mouthed to Zane who nodded his head in reply.

"Anyway, why don't you continue playing footy while I talk to Musa," Zane suggested pushing Mackenzie into the field.

"Okay," He replied happily and ran off with the football in his hand.

"So how have you been lately?" Zane asked Musa who had sat down on the floor.

Musa hesitated her answer, and thought about telling Zane everything that had happened. "Not good I guess,"

"Why what is wrong?"

Musa told Zane everything, and was glad that she did as she felt freer. "So that's what's been going down lately."

"That sounds horrible," Zane said, "But do you really think that it is Lucas? I mean he is kind of dead."

"We don't know, anyway, let's talk about you, what have you been up to lately?" Musa asked and they continued their conversation.

* * *

Flora and Helia walked into the park around 11:30 so they could hang out together before meeting up with Louis and his family.

"It's such a beautiful day," Flora said on her back looking up at the sky. She heard pencil on paper and knew that Helia was sketching either the scenery or her. She looked at him and asked, "What are you drawing?" but before she could hear a reply something small jumped on her. She brought her knees closer to her chest at the impact and looked up to see a little girl lying on her.

"Anita!" she heard someone yell in the distance.

"What mummy!" the little girl called back.

A girl with long plum coloured hair and fair white skin slowly jogged up to Flora and Helia and grabbed the little girl gently off Flora's stomach. "Weee!" the little girl replied being lifted into the air. "I am so sorry," She said.

"Jess, did you catch up to her?" a man replied running up to them.

"Look daddy! I found Aunt Flora!" the little girl told her dad.

"What?" he asked looking down where the little girl was pointing. "Oh, hey Flora," he said smiling.

Jess put Anita on the ground and she started chasing butterflies. "This is Jess," Louis said putting a loving hand on her back, "and the little one is Anita, which seems that you have already met."

"Hey," Flora said getting up and hugging Jess, "Oh, and this is Helia, Helia this is Jess and Anita,"

"Hey," Helia replied doing a little wave.

"Flora's boyfriend!" Anita screamed and hugged Helia.

"Nice to meet you," He replied.

"Anita, get off the poor man," Anita did as she was told, and sat down and grew a flower by hovering her hands above the ground.

"Wow," Flora said in amazement.

"Yeah, you should see the apartment, random flowers everywhere." Jess said laughing.

Flora kneeled down, "watch this," she said to Anita and hovered her hands over the flower, the pink flower changing colour to a sky blue.

"Pretty!" Anita squealed and picked up the flower and running off.

"So how have you been?" Louis asked sitting on the grass with everybody following.

* * *

Stella was waiting for Brandon at the coffee shop, she then saw her favourite chocolate eyed and haired boy, "Brandon!" Stella squealed and ran up and hugged him and kissed him on the lips, he kissed her back.

"Hey cupcakes,"

"Oh snookums, I've missed you so much," Stella said letting him go and sitting back down.

"Me too,"

"What did you do on your mission?" Stella asked looking at the menu.

"Just the usual; fight some weird creature that got lose on some weird planet, win and came back home."

"And that took you all week?" She asked.

"It took us four days just to find him, and I didn't help that when he felt threatened he went invisible," Brandon answered.

"Would have been funny to watch," Stella said smiling.

"Yeah, you should have seen Riven and Timmy try to catch it, funniest thing."

"I bet it would have been."

The waiter came and took their orders and they talked about what had happened over the week and if Stella was still feeling any negative energy.

After Stella had lunch with Brandon she headed over to where Sam and Sophie were meeting her. Stella saw a little girl, about 5 months old holding hands with Sam, she had hazel eyes, and brown hair just reaching her shoulders in two high piggy tails and her skin was lightly tanned.

"Hey," Stella said as she reached Sam and hugged him, she looked at the little girl and smiled. "You must be Sophie."

The little girls smiled and hugged Stella, "You really pwetty!" she said.

"And so are you, I love your hair," Stella replied.

"So where do you want to go?" Sam asked after the girls complimented each other.

"Why don't we go down to the lake in the park?" Stella suggested and straightened up.

"And feed the wuckies!" Sophie exclaimed already pulling Sam towards the lake.

Stella laughed at her cuteness and walked on behind them.

They sat down and watched Sophie feed the ducks and ducklings bread. "Your sister is really cute," Stella smiled at Sam who was watching Sophie.

"When she wants to be, sometimes it's like the devil has processed her or something," Sam replied smiling but it soon fell quickly as he watched Stella stare at the ground. "Are you okay?"

Stella looked at Sam who had concern in his eyes; she let out a deep breath and told him the story about Lucas putting evil in her so she could for fill his destiny.

"That's horrible," Sam said looking at Sophie who was running up the small hill with the empty bread bag.

"Sammy there's no more bwread!" Sophie exclaimed "And we need bwread!"

"Okay, I will get some and you can chill out with Stella, and remember, she is in charge," Sam said getting up and walking over to the store.

Stella faced Sophie and smiled.

* * *

"Hey Timmy," Tecna greeted walking into his dorm room at Red Fountain, "What are you working on?"

"Hey Tecna, oh I am just trying to fix this invention I have been working on in the last couple of days. It's supposed be this little helper that can fly."

Tecna looked at the invention Timmy was working on; it was round in shape with a small round head with circular eyes. It also had six skinny yellow legs. "Can I have a look at it?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," Timmy replied getting off his chair and stopping Tecna from getting on and kissed her. "Oh and it's good to see you."

Tecna blushed and smiled, "good to see you too Timmy." She looked at all the different coloured wires in the little bug like invention and noticed that the red wire had come undo. She plugged it back in and screwed the cover on with a screwdriver and pressed the _on _button. The little creature's eyes opened up and were hovering in the air.

"You fixed it!" Timmy exclaimed and hugged Tecna, "Tecna your amazing!" and kissed her again.

Tecna blushed and the little creature sat on her shoulder, "So what are you going to call it?"

"Maybe you should name it," Timmy said.

"But it's your invention, I can't possibly name it."

"It's just a name."

"Fine," Tecna thought hard, "What about Temmy, like Tammy, but it with 'Te',"

"And how did you make up a name like that?" Timmy asked.

"Easy, I just put Tecna and Timmy together and I got Temmy!"

"Well that's an awesome way to name something."

Timmy and Tecna sat and looked over inventions and talked about other things as well.

* * *

Bloom and Sky sat away from the people at the park on a bench; Sky was sitting normally while Bloom had her head on Sky's lap looking up at the sky. Sky leaned down and kissed Bloom on the lips,

"What was that for?" Bloom asked with a big smile on her face.

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" Sky asked jokingly.

"Of course you can," She replied and sighed at how perfect this moment was and sat up.

"Is something the matter?" Sky asked seeing Bloom's sad face.

"It's nothing,"

"Are you sure? You look like you need to talk to someone, and I'm here."

This is why she loves Sky, "Well me and the girls have had some strange things happening to us in the past two weeks."

"Like what?" Sky asked more interested in the conversation.

"Well at first we all started drawing this same symbol all over our books and we didn't even know that we were drawing them."

"What did the symbol look like?" Sky asked.

Bloom did a six pointed star in the sky with a circle around it, "then our bus broke down in the middle of nowhere which was extremely scary, and Layla was telling me that she kept having these sudden feelings like we were being watched from behind the bus. And knowing Layla she went over to investigate and kept hearing a voice in her head saying her name.

Then when we got home all of our phones started ringing at the same time and someone said that they I'm right behind you or something like that and Flora freaked out because that was what Lucas had said to her in her dream-"

"Lucas?" Sky interrupted.

"Yeah, then the very next day me, Layla and Musa saw like his ghost and we totally freaked out. Then the whole thing with Stella being evil, it's just very confusing."

"Yeah sounds like it, maybe we should tell the guys about this, maybe Timmy might know what's up," Sky said trying to get Bloom's spirit up.

"Yeah I hope so," Bloom said lying back down on Sky's lap and closing her eyes.

* * *

Layla waited along on the walk way watching as people passed checking if they were Nabu, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the wall. After a while she pushed off the wall and walked in the middle of the pathway, _where are you Nabu? _She thought to herself.

Nabu was walking very quietly and very sneakily up behind Layla and when he got close enough squeezed her sides causing her to jump then face him.

"You scared the hell out of me Nabu," Layla said punching his arm, "That wasn't funny," she said when Nabu started to laugh, "Okay, maybe a tiny bit, but still."

"Nice to see you are happy today Layla," Nabu said and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm happy now that you're here," Layla said kissing him back.

"Ha-ha I thought I was the only one," Nabu laughed again and started walking hand in hand with Layla.

"So what did you do this week?" Layla asked him.

"I had to go back home for like a day," Nabu answered.

"What for? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, mum and dad just wanted to check up on me and see how I was going in Magix."

"But you've been in Magix for a while now, why are they asking about how you are going?" Layla asked confused.

"I don't know," Nabu said thinking about it more.

"Anyway do you want to go to the stadium that DJ POP concert thing is on tonight and Musa said that they might by giving out free left over tickets?"

"Yeah that sounds fun, is everyone else going?"

"Yeah, we are meeting them there, let's go."

* * *

Everyone was meeting outside the doors to the stadium.

"Musa just texted me and she said that she is already in there with Riven," Tecna said looking at her phone.

"When are they going to give out the free tickets?" Stella asked looking at the line forming up.

"I'm sure they will when the concert is about to begin," Brandon assured Stella.

"Come on girls, we'll go check if they are selling any leftover tickets," Bloom said walking over to the security guard with the girls following.

"Bloom told me something very interesting and strange today," Sky said once the girls left.

"What?" Helia asked.

Sky told them what Bloom told him early that day, "What? That is freaky!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Timmy asked looking sad that Tecna wouldn't tell him something like that happening.

"Maybe they didn't want to freak us out or anything," Nabu suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Helia drifted when Flora came back with the others.

**With Musa and Riven**,

"Come on Riven! I want to get to the front so we can see well!" Musa shouted over the top of people.

"But we can see fine right here," Riven pointed out.

"Oh, you can to," Musa said and smiled, "You are so smart," and kissed Riven on the lips who kissed her back as well.

The crowd started to scream and Musa broke away from the kiss and look at the stage smiling, from the kiss and that DJ POP had finally arrived. Riven was smiling too and saw Musa scream towards the stage.

"Are you ready to get down and funky?" DJ POP yelled into the microphone.

Everybody screamed in response and Riven rolled his eyes. DJ POP started to sing and everyone joined in, it was on his fourth song when Musa started to feel light headed, "I need some air!" she shouted towards Riven.

"What?"

"I need some air!" she shouted louder to be heard over the crowd.

Riven looked at Musa who was looking very pale and suddenly understood, he grabbed her hand and pushed towards the exit.

**Back with the group…**

"Can you guys see a trash can anywhere?" Stella asked looking around the dark streets and saw one across the road.

They weren't giving out free tickets so the others decided to stay out the front and listen from there even if they couldn't see DJ POP they could still hear him.

Brandon was watching Stella across the road and saw her throw her rubbish for the bin and missed, he then heard her swear and walk over to pick it up.

**Musa and Riven…**

Riven was still dragging Musa out the gates when he suddenly stopped and looked around towards Musa.

Musa was still pale and could hardly walk, Riven walked up in front of her and she suddenly fell sideways but Riven caught her and picked her up bridal style and saw the group close by and started walking over

**The group…**

The other was talking happily to themselves when they heard a _thump _across the road. They all turned around to where Stella was and saw she was lying on the ground.

"Stella!" Brandon cried and ran over to her picking her head of the concrete.

The others followed except Tecna and Flora who stayed behind, Bloom and Layla were running over and started walking over together. Bloom felt weight on her shoulder and noticed that Layla had her eyes rolled back into her head as well, she turned toward Layla and grabbed her under her shoulders and laid her carefully on the concrete. "Guys!" Bloom yelled and they looked her way and noticed that she had fainted as well.

"Let's take them to the others," Timmy said and started walking back over to Tecna.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked Bloom who had stopped in the middle of the road holding her head and fell into Sky's arms. "Wow," he said catching Bloom, "Bloom's gone too."

Flora looked to her left when she saw someone walk over to the group and noticed that Riven was carrying Musa and started walking over to see if she was okay when she felt dizzy herself and collapsed to the floor.

"Helia!" Riven shouted to his friend who hadn't noticed his girlfriend had fainted.

Helia looked over at Riven and saw Musa in his arms and then saw Riven nod his head towards the ground and saw Flora lying there pale, "Flora!" he hissed and ran over to her. The others noticed she was out too.

**Tecna's P.O.V**

What is happening to everybody? Maybe this has something to do with all the strange things that have been happening to us lately, Tecna thought. She suddenly felt very light headed and out of breath but before she could say anything her eyes rolled back into her head and she made contact with the concrete.

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

Claire smiled wickedly into the giant mixing bowl at the sight before her. Her spell had worked then since all the girls were all unconscious and lying there with their boyfriend looking after them and shaking them to see if they would come too. "Now for the message," Claire said and thought about the message that would show in their dream.

* * *

"Maybe this has something to do with all the strange things that have been happening to them," Timmy suggested still sitting next to Tecna on the floor.

"What strange things?" Riven asked them.

"And tell me again why we just left them on the floor and not take them back to Alfea?" Helia asked completely ignoring Riven.

"Because they are bound to wake up soon and if we take them back to Alfea then we may be forced to leave and they might suggest we did something to them," Brandon said.

"What strange things!" Riven said a little bit louder.

"Oh, you weren't here when Sky told us, that's right," Nabu said smacking his forehead.

Sky told Riven the same thing he told the others.

"And you think this is the same thing?" Riven asked looking down at the pale Musa that was on the floor.

"Yeah-" Sky was interrupted from all the girls waking up at once with an intake of breath and they started panting with sweat running down their face that the boys hadn't seen before. Some of the girls started to cry, some of them laid back down while some had their head in their hands say things like 'no, no, no!' or 'get out of my head! Get out!'

* * *

**_Chapter 6! Again, sorry if it took a while._**

**_Remember to Review_**

**_Till next time! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7, Plans

The girls woke up all at once with an intake of breath and they started panting with sweat running down their face that the boys hadn't seen before. Some of the girls started to cry, some of them laid back down, while some of them held their heads in their hands say things like 'no, no, no!' or 'get out of my head! Get out!'

Musa was lying back down again crying and pounding her fists into the concrete with all her strength she had left. "Musa, Musa!" she felt someone shaking her shoulder and looked up to see a blurry Riven and instantly hugged him, crying into his chest. Riven was a taken back and was not ready for the hug and landed on the ground and hugged Musa back letting her cry on his shoulder.

Stella was sitting up and hugging her knees rocking back and forth, and had her head between her knees. Brandon kneeled down slowly next to her and heard her say 'no, what? How?' very fast and was sweating. He touched her back gently trying not to freak her out but failed when she jumped at his contact. "Stella? You're okay, you're safe," Brandon tried to sooth her and hugged her to stop from rocking which seemed to be helping.

Layla was on her side hugging her knees close to her chest and had her eye's closed. All she could think about was what the dream meant and what would happen if they failed to do so. She started crying at the thought, and felt a hand on her face so she opened an eye, not having any strength to open both of them and saw Nabu staring at her, "Why?" she asked him. Of course Nabu had no idea what Layla was talking about so he pulled her up into a hug and let her cry on his chest.

Bloom was now sitting up on her knees with hands on the ground letting her head fall down between her shoulders. She stared at the concrete and saw darker drops of colour on the cement and knew it was her tears which only made her cry more. "Why them?" she asked no one and noticed Sky kneel down in front of her and put his hand under her chin to lift up her face. Sky used his other head to stroke Bloom's check and fell into a hug with her causing Bloom to cry harder.

Flora was facing down into the cement crying, as she thought about what could possibly happen if they didn't follow their orders. She started to pick herself up off the ground but the dream, or _message_, took a lot of strength out of them. Helia helped Flora off the cold concrete and looked at her in the eyes; he saw the pain and hatred for whoever had caused the pain. Helia hugged Flora tight against him letting her know that he was there for her.

Tecna was hugging her knees crying and whispering; "it isn't over, it isn't over" over and over again and this caught Timmy's attention. He unwrapped Tecna's arm from her knees and hugged her tight not even worrying about trying to get an answer he knew he was never going to get rigth this minute, but right know he had to comfort his girl and keep her safe from any harm.

"Nabu maybe you should transport us back Alfea," Sky helped Bloom up off the floor and looked towards his friend.

Nabu nodded and his sceptre started to glow, and they disappeared off the street.

* * *

Miss Faragonda was working in her office when she felt a portal opening in her office; she got up out of her chair and summoned a spell. When she noticed twelve familiar faces step trough she destroyed the attack and notice that all of the girls were on the floor. "What happened?" she asked shocked at the girl's states.

"We don't know," Helia began helping Flora up from the floor, "They all just fainted together and woke up like this."

Musa, Layla and Tecna had calmed down a little bit, but were still white as a ghost, while the others were still the same state. Miss Faragonda walked over to the three girls and knelt down beside them.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked Musa who just looked at her and then look away again as tears started falling down her face. She asked the same question to Layla who didn't even look at her but kept mumbling '_he's back, he's back_' over and over again, finally she asked Tecna.

"Tecna," Miss Faragonda asked carefully trying not to scare her, "What happened?"

"I'll s-show you," Tecna replied with a voice that didn't sound like her own, she said a muted spell and a picture started to form of the wall.

Everyone turned to see what it was, that when they noticed a girl smiling at them.

"Good evening pixies," she said with an evil smile, "Let me remind you of who I am," another scene formed and it was when the girls were chained up to the wall and Claire walked into the room with food. "Remember me now? I am Lucas' wife, the one you and your boyfriends destroyed. I am just letting you know that a have some people with me, you might recognise them." A picture of Sophie, Anita, Calvin, Aiden, Mackenzie, and a tiny new born baby showed up, "You might want to come save them or their blood, and maybe their parents and brothers will be on your hands, Winx. I will give you 48 hours, See you soon."

The picture disappeared and some of the girls shuddered at the thought of Claire killing someone so small and innocent.

Now the boys understood why the girls were like this, they were threatened with someone they cared about.

Layla stopped crying and thought hard, _48 hours isn't long and we still have to find them_, she got up and walked over to Bloom, "Bloom, we have to save them, that's Bailey's little girl, she was just born, so please snap out of it."

Bloom looked up at Layla and nodded and got up off the floor, Flora and Stella followed.

"I… I think I know where to find them," Flora whispered.

"Where?" Stella asked whipping away her tears.

"At the castle," Musa answered for her.

"We have to go now!" Bloom exclaimed quietly.

"Don't you think you should rest up?" Brandon stated looking at Stella and seeing how exhausted the vision has left her.

"I agree with Brandon," Riven said out loud. "You girls should rest and get your strength back up before you go save them."

"And plus you would be useless at saving them if you can't transform or use any magic," Helia continued on.

"That sounds… reasonable but I don't think that _any_ of us will sleep tonight," Tecna stated calming back down.

"Maybe that was her plan," Sky mumbled under his breath but was heard by everyone else and continued. "If your weak and tied then you're an easy target, and if you rest up you may just over sleep and…"

Everyone knew what Sky was going to say next and hung their heads low.

"Could they borrow some of our energy?" Nabu asked Miss Faragonda and got crazy looks from the rest of the group.

"Maybe that could work," Miss Faragonda thought about it but was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Hello?" Tecna answered her phone.

"Tecna!" the person on the other end said with relief, "She has Aiden! And the others as well!"

"Yeah we know," Tecna replied sighing. The other listened carefully as she put it on loud speaker.

"We were walking back from going out to dinner and next thing I saw was some chick taking Aiden and I couldn't move from the ground! Next thing some sort of vision was playing in my head about what would happen if you guys didn't show up.

"You have to save them, please," Harry pleaded.

"We can't save them," Tecna cried out.

"What why?" Harry asked horrified.

"We have no energy, she showed us the vision as well and that took almost all of our energy we have. So we would be useless," Tecna sighed.

"Not if you borrow someone's energy," Miss Faragonda said out loud causing the group to turn around.

"Borrow energy?" Harry echoed on the phone, "Wait, there's the others!" they heard running and other people talking, they could hear faint sobs through the phone. "What if you borrow some of our energy?"

"What?" Tecna asked, she couldn't believe her ears.

"Borrow our energy, please, that witch has my little baby," Emma pleaded through the phone.

"Are you sure?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, 100% positive," everyone agreed.

"I will transport you here," Miss F said loudly so everybody could hear her.

Eight people appeared in the corner of the office, everyone saw that the mum's had tears spilling from their eyes and their husbands comforting them. Flora and Layla walked over to Jess and Emma and hugged them, "It's going to be okay, were going to get them."

They just nodded and went back over to hugging their husband. "Okay, now winx please hold hands with the person you are connected the most and close your eyes," Miss Faragonda ordered and said a spell.

The girls could feel more energy flow through them; they felt stronger and smarter than before, when their hands stopped glowing they dropped their hands to their side and looked around the room. Zane, Harry, Jess, Louis, Sam, Bailey, Emma and Lachlan were leaning on each other for support.

"Are you okay?" Musa asked and laid Zane onto the floor.

"They will have to stay at Alfea tonight," Miss Faragonda walking over to them. "You girls should go now; the boys can take you to the castle. See you when you get back and be safe!"

* * *

**_Chapter 7! I'm sorry that I haven't been posting lately & that this story is short, but I will post another story tomorrow for you, promise._**

**_Remember to Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8, Rescue Mission

"Wow this place is creepy," Stella said as she looked around the dark planet.

Everyone else got off the ship, "Tecna!" Timmy waved over and watched her walk over to him.

"Yes Timmy?"

"I want you to give you this," Timmy reached the back of his neck and took off his necklace.

"But it's yours, it's supposed to protect _you_," Tecna refused and backed away with her hands up in an _I surrender _way.

"Right now you need it more than me, please take it," Timmy begged and walked over to her and put the necklace on.

Tecna fingered the necklace and turned around and hugged Timmy tight, she gave him a kiss on the lips and hugged him harder.

"We should be heading in now," Bloom said and looked sadly at Sky. She ran over and kissed him on the lips, "Please be safe."

"Me? I think I should be the one telling you to be safe," Sky answered with a smile on his face and kissed Bloom again.

"And why can't we come with you?" Riven asked Musa as he watched the others talk.

"I know you want to come with us Riven but if we have to protect you as well as the kids than we may get hurt."

"But…" Riven tried to argue with her but was interrupted when Musa kissed his lips. "Just be safe and kick some evil butt!"

Musa smiled and hugged Riven more tightly.

"Snookums!" Stella cried and hugged Brandon.

Brandon smiled and hugged her back, "You have to be safe, for me, okay?"

"But why aren't you coming in as well?" Stella asked.

"Because someone has to guard the ship," Brandon replied smiling.

"It takes six guys to look after _one _ship?"

"I guess so," Brandon replied giving Stella a kiss on the lips and bringing her in for another hug.

Flora stood in front of Helia with her back towards the cave entrance, "Please be safe," Helia said and hugged her.

"You too," Flora replied hugging him back.

Helia brought her face closer to his and kissed her on the lips, Flora blushed and Helia smiled. "And there will be one waiting for you when you come back out," Helia said with a shy smile and hugged her again.

"Layla," Nabu said walking towards her. She turned around and smiled, "please be safe, and if anything happens get out of there."

"You too and I will be the first one out of there," Layla smiled and kissed him.

"I love you," Nabu said and hugged her.

"Love you too."

"Come on girls," Bloom whispered, letting go of Sky and walking towards the cave entrance.

"Good luck!" The guys whispered as they watched the girls enter the cave.

* * *

"It's not so bad," Stella said out loud and waited for a response but got none. "Girls?" Stella shouted and used a spell to summon a light ball.

The light lit the small dark area up to show nothing, "Hello?" Stella shouted out hoping for an answer. She was about to continue on going when she heard a _swish _sound come from behind her. She turned around but only saw nothing, "Who's there?"

Stella backed up as she heard a clicking like sound get closer and louder towards her. She moved the ball around her and turned around as she heard the swish sound again. Stella created a spell, "Show yourself you stupid creature!" She stepped forward and a black ghostly face appeared and smiled at her. Stella screamed and the ghost flew straight through her and out the other side. Stella grabbed her chest and fell to the ground.

* * *

Layla walked in darkness, "Have you got a clue on where to go?" she asked but got no reply. "Girls? Are you there?" she said a spell and a purple morphix bubble lit up the area. She looked around and saw a light up through, what looked like, a door and stated flying towards it. "Lucy?" Layla asked and realised she wasn't going to get an answer as Lucy was a baby and couldn't talk.

She heard a scream fill the cave and realised who it was from, "Stella?" Layla thought about what was happening to her but was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a clicking sound getting louder. "Who's there?" Layla asked and turned in a small circle.

She turned in a circle again but stopped suddenly when she saw red eyes glowing in the darkness. "Come out and show yourself!" Layla threatened and watched the black ghost appear some the shadows. Fear ran through to Layla's bones as she watched the ghostly figure smile at her, next thing she saw was the ghost fly through her and she fell to the ground.

* * *

"Is anyone else scared?" Flora asked everyone else but it was silent. "Girls? Bloom? Layla?" Flora asked but got nothing. "Great, stuck in a dark, scary place by myself," Flora said to herself and said a spell that created a light ball. "What else could go wrong?" As soon as she said that the walls started to shake and rocks fell from the roof but stopped.

"Okay, moving on," Flora said creeped out and flew forward towards a door that had light coming from it. _That must be where Anita is_, Flora thought and flew forward again but stopped when she felt another presence in the room. She turned around, "Stella? Is that you?" she heard a _swish _sound come from behind her; she could feel the fear run through her body.

A black ghost appeared in front of Flora, its eyes glowing a bright red, its teeth yellow and black. She began to scream but the ghost flew towards her and through her, Flora fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

Bloom flew around the cave with a fire ball lighting up her way, she looked for any sign of Calvin or her friends but found nothing. She continued to look when the cave walls started to shake, and as soon as it started it stopped. _Strange_, Bloom thought and continued with her search.

She looked some more and saw a light just up ahead and a little boy stuck in a light purple ball, "Calvin!" Bloom shouted and flew towards him. She reached the door and felt a strong negative energy flow through her, she pushed herself forward and reached the bubble which laid a sleeping Calvin, "I'll get you out of here," Bloom place her hands on the bubble and concentrated hard about breaking it.

She stopped when she felt light fingers trace her down she spin and made her shiver. She slowly turned around and saw a black ghost hovering above her head and it smiled wickedly at her. Before Bloom could attack the ghost flew through her and out the other side making Bloom fall to the ground.

* * *

"Come on PDA; don't fail me now," Tecna said to her PDA which wasn't working and finally went black, "great." Her light moved with her as she walked on the cold rock surface of the cave looking for the others or anyone else. "Musa? Flora? Can you hear me?" Tecna shouted and started to fly.

_Strange, I see no form of life anywhere, yet alone some evil monster protecting them_, she thought and continued flying. "Aiden? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Tecna shouted and hoped to hear a small boy's voice answer her but she only got silence. _This place is sure creepy_, she thought but stopped flying when she heard clicking coming from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Tecna asked scared and looked around the cave. A black ghost appeared in front of Tecna and she stumbled back and flew into another ghost who was behind her and she fell to the floor seeing the ghost snicker and started communicating to each other.

* * *

"Mackenzie!" Musa shouted and created another ball which was lighting up her way, _stupid dark magic draining my powers_; she thought and continued to look for Mackenzie and the girls. "Man, I wish Riven was here, at least it would be less scary," Musa said to herself and landed on the ground to start walking.

_At least you're not fighting some evil creature trying to kill you_, She thought, _I wonder if the others are okay_. "Why am I so distracted? Concentrate! You're here to save Mackenzie," Musa told herself and stopped as she looked around. "Where now?" she asked herself as she looked at the forks in the road, _left or right? Right. _

Before she took one step she heard clicking sounds behind her and swishing sounds. She turned around slowly and saw about three sets of red eyes staring at her in the darkness. Musa screamed as the black ghost came up to her face and kissed her before going through her. Musa fell to the floor.

* * *

"Dude, what is taking them so long?" Brandon asked while pacing back and forth.

"Stop pacing, your making me dizzy," Helia said and held his head. "And why is it daylight? It was night fall like a couple of minutes ago."

"They've been gone for about half an hour, I sure they are still trying to locate them," Timmy assured them. "And time difference, we must of arrived when the sun was coming up?"

"Sucks we couldn't go with them," Riven said hoping that Musa was okay.

"Yeah I know, but what use would we be if we went in and we were in danger," Nabu reasoned everybody.

"Nabu's right, if we went in we might get in the way, so I guess we just have to wait out here for them and hope they are fine without us."

"I guess you're right, Sky," Helia sighed and looked at the cave entrance.

* * *

Stella slowly opened her eye and looked around; she saw the glowing ball still hovering above her head. She felt a stinging pain in her left wrist and looked at it and noticed that there was a long, thin vertical line running about 2/4 down her forearm. "Ow," she held her wrist which wasn't that bad and remembered how she got on the ground to begin with.

Stella stumbled back until her back was against the cave wall, hoping the creepy ghost left. She tried remembering what happened exactly and started rubbing at her skin. "Ew!" she hissed and scratched her arms, "That thing went _threw _me, gross!" Stella got off the floor and looked around. "I better not get a skin disease or something," She told herself and walked closer to the glowing door.

As Stella walked through, the level of darkness was more intense than ever, "Whoa," Stella mumbled as she stumbled a bit. _Sophie has to be here_; she thought and saw a purple bubble holding a sleeping child. "Sophie! Sophie please wake up!" Stella banged her fist on the bubble, and she saw her stir a little.

Sophie looked up at Stella through the bubble and got on her knees and placed her hands where Stella had hers. She smiled at Stella and stood up jumping, "Stella!" Sophie exclaimed happily for seeing her.

Stella smiled at the unharmed girl and concentrated her enchantix on breaking the bubble but it was no use as the place had started draining her powers. Stella felt a tear run down her check as she realised that she might not be able to save her. She looked at Sophie in the eye and saw her drop her smile, Stella noticed her eyes were looking behind her and Stella felt an instead fear ripple through her body.

She slowly turned around and saw Claire watching her. "Hello Stella," she greeted with a smile.

"You!" Stella shouted and ran towards her.

"Uh," Claire said waving her hand and Stella stopped dead in her tracks and started holding her neck. "I came to tell you that you have about ten minutes left, so you might want to hurry." Claire went up in smoke and disappeared.

Stella took a sharp intake of air and started coughing; she had only _ten _minutes left? How was she going to get her out of here in that short period of time? Stella ran back to Sophie who had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here," Stella assured her and placed her hands on the bubble again. She concentrated again, her hands turning a bright yellow but fading, "Come on!" Stella yelled, and tried again but had the same result.

Stella fell to her knees and cried, she failed, she failed herself, she failed Brandon and most of all she failed Sam. She looked up when a light knock from the bubble got her attention and got back up on her feet. Sophie placed her hands on the bubble and they glowed a bright yellow; Stella placed her hands against Sophie's and concentrated. Stella felt that extra power and was able to break the bubble, Sophie dropped the short distance to the floor and ran over and hugged Stella.

"We have to go now," Stella said and picked up Sophie who nodded in response. She flew out the room just in time before it went up in purple flames, the flames than travelled fast alone the walls, floor and roof catching up behind them.

* * *

"Ow my head," Layla whispered from the floor and held her head to stop it from spinning. She looked down at her left wrist and noticed a thin vertical line going down, "What the?" She said and touched it, flinching a bit at the contact. Layla remembered the ghost going through her before she passed out and stumbled backwards tripping over a small rocking and falling onto her back. "Ow," she said even through it didn't hurt. She said the same spell and brought back some light.

Layla stood back up and leaned back against the cave wall thinking on what to do next, after about a minute she pushed herself from the wall and stood in the middle of the cave, she looked at the glowing door a bit up from where she stood and heard a soft baby crying. _Lucy_, she thought and ran towards the sound. Layla walked through the door and was engulfed with negative energy; she could already feel it draining her power.

She saw Lucy crying in a big purple bubble, she ran up and pounded her fist against the outside, "Thank god she is okay."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she heard someone say behind her.

Layla turned around and saw Claire smiling at her, "Let her go!" Layla exclaimed.

"Let me think… no!" Claire hissed back with pure wickedness.

"You…" before Layla could finish her sentence she was on her knees holding her head.

"I didn't come here to fight, there will enough of that soon to come, but I came here to tell you that you only have ten minutes left before," she twirled her figure around the room before she continued, "you will accompanied with my baby," Claire snapped her fingers and a huge snake like creature appeared almost filling up half the room. "And let's just say, he isn't a vegetarian," Claire smiled as the snake hissed and slivered beside her.

Layla took in a sharp breath and looked up to where Claire was standing but only in her place was the huge snake which was attached to a thick chain, "Ten minutes…" Layla drifted and jumped up and placed her hands on the wall, "Please let this work," Layla said and chanted, "To the smallest of puddles to the deepest of oceans, let your power run through me and break this stupid shield!" Layla opened her eyes and saw the bubble still hovering above the ground. "Argh!" she yelled in frustration and turned back at the snake which snickered at her. She turned around and punched the shield which broke a crack into it. _It's weaker than before_; Layla thought and punched it again. She summoned one of her strongest attacks and placed both hands on the shield and watched it slowly crumble.

"Thank the heavens!" Layla shouted and caught Lucy before she hit the floor; Layla jumped up and tried flying but was too weak from breaking her free. Layla began running out the door and was getting a good head start on the snake when she finally heard it the chains snap and the light to the door darkened as the snake came through. Layla felt her power slowly restoring and started flying with the snake close on her heals.

* * *

Flora sat up instantly and began touch her stomach and chest remembering that the ugly creature went through her before she passed out. She felt a stinging sensation on her left wrist and had to create another ball of light as her other one was gone. The light illuminated a long, thin vertical line going down, she instantly touched it and shrugged thinking she did it when she made contact with the hard, rocky floor.

Flora stood back up and looked around the cave again and continued walking forward. After a while she walked into a room and was hit with negative energy which made her stumble back and she placed a hand on her chest. _She has to be in here if the room has so much negative energy_, Flora thought and walked around a corner and saw Anita crying a purple bubble.

"Anita!" Flora shouted relieved that she finally found her. Anita's head snapped up and her face brightened when she saw Flora fly towards her. "Are you okay?" Flora asked and watched as Anita shook her head _yes_, "have you tried escaping?" she asked and watched Anita nod again. Flora knew that she would try to escape, she was smart. "Okay I'm going to try and get you out," Flora told Anita but froze when Anita's eyes widened and was looking behind her.

Flora turned slowly and saw Claire standing in the room with her, "Why, what a surprise it is to have you here Flora," she greeted with an evil smile. "No need to attack," she began as she saw Flora advance towards her, "I came here in peace and plus to tell you that you have say, about ten minutes to get out or my friend here," Claire snapped her fingers and a creature appeared on a thick metal chain.

Flora had never been as scared in her life as she stared into to the pale blue eyes of the creature. Its head pear shaped with a voldemort nose, its teeth blacker than the night sky. It stood up revealing only skin and bone, its ribs almost ripping through the skin. Its arms skinnier than paper, its legs skinny and long and was amost double the size of Flora, the creature pulled against the chain, hoping to get free.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Claire admitted and walked over to stroke him; Flora was too scared to even move. "Anyway, in about ten- actually nine, his chain his accidently going to break, so I suggest you hurry up. Oh, and did I mention that his favourite food is pixie?" Claire disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Flora found her feet and turned back to Anita who was pale as a ghost and wide eyed. Flora turned back around to look at the creature which was on its hands and feet, smiling at her like it knew she was his next meal. "Oh god," Flora cried under her breath and tried concentrated on breaking Anita free but was too distracted by the monster clamping his mouth open and shut.

"Okay Anita, help me out here, concentrate on your powers with me and think about getting free," Flora ordered and placed her hands on the bubble.

"I can't," Anita replied almost inaudible.

"You can, just trust in yourself because I can't do by myself, please," Flora pleaded tears running down her face. She watched Anita put her hands on hers and close her eyes, Flora did the same. The shield went down and the girls smiled at each other until the heard a loud click. They turned and saw they creature smiling evilly at them and they noticed that the nine minutes were up. "Run!" Flora shouted as they ran out the room, the creature climbing up the walls and chasing after them. Flora got to the door and made ivy vines grow from the ground and cover the doorway.

Flora turned around and started flying, picking Anita up on her way, she felt it when the creature broke the vines and break free. She turned her head for a fraction of a second and saw the creature on the roof catching up to them… fast.

* * *

"Bloom?" she heard someone say her name, "Bloom!" this time more loudly. Bloom groaned and sat up off the floor and held her head, she looked at her wrist and noticed and thin cut going down on her left wrist. She looked up a Calvin who was on his knees looking down at her, "what happened?" she asked standing up.

"After the ghost things went through you a girl came and took some of your blood, that's why you have the small cut on your wrist," Calvin told Bloom who was looking at the cut.

"Do you know why the she took my blood?" Bloom asked.

"No, but she was holding other small containers of blood with her."

Bloom thought about it for a second, and shook her head, she would worry about that later, and right now she had to get out of here before her power drained fully. Bloom made an attack, "Might want to get back," she ordered and Calvin moved away as far as possible. She fired the attack and noticed it made no difference, she fired multiple attacks until she feel to the floor exhausted.

"Please, you can't give up," Calvin said sadly.

"I have no strength left, this place is draining my powers," Bloom replied and hung her head.

"If you're the fairy of the dragon fire, wouldn't that mean your power comes from fire?"

"Yes, what about it," Bloom asked confused.

"Well wouldn't that mean you could steal power from a flame or something?" Calvin answered.

Bloom looked up at Calvin and saw that he was looking at one of the torches lighting up the room and the idea finally clicked. She dragged herself off the ground and stumbled over to one of the torches, she hesitantly moved her hand closer to the flame until she grabbed it. The flame absorbing into her, while that side of the room became dark, Bloom walked over to the over one and absorbed its power as well, she felt strong again.

She walked back over to Calvin who was smiling again and watched her as she placed her hands on the bubble and destroy it. Calvin landed on his feet and ran over to Bloom and gave her a hug, "you saved me!" he exclaimed. Bloom smiled and started walking towards the door when suddenly someone walked out from the shadows.

"Well done Bloom," Claire said as she walked out, she watched Bloom grip on Calvin tighten, "don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him anymore but I was just going to tell you that you had ten more minutes to save him and get out. So I better be on my way again," Claire smiled and disappeared.

"Come on," Bloom said and they ran out the room.

* * *

Tecna awoke with a start when someone was gently shaking her, "Tecna?" someone asked. Tecna scrambled away from the person and created an attack, "It's me, Aiden."

"Aiden?" Tecna asked confused, "But how did you get out?"

"Dad created this for me," He lifted up his necklace, "It kind of breaks the bond between force fields no matter how strong they are."

"Wow smart," Tecna replied slowly, holding her head. She noticed a thin cut on her forearm, she realised what happened to her and looked down at her body, and she touched her face, her arms, and her stomach and shivered. She looked at Aiden who was looking at her with concern, "Those things," Tecna started and shivered at the thought, "they flew through me and made me pass out."

"You mean her 'pets'?" Aiden asked, "Yeah, there her helpers, that was there job- too make sure that you were unconscious."

"Why?" Tecna asked confused.

"I don't know, I only heard a little bit before I had to hide more so she didn't see me, and after they were gone, I guess I just came down here and found you sleeping with a small cut on your arm." Aiden putted to the cut.

"We should be getting out of here," Tecna said starting to panic. She stood up and looked around, that's when they heard the loudest roar echo through the cave. "And that's our cue to leave!" Tecna yelled and picked Aiden up and flew away.

* * *

Musa sat up and looked around in confusion, "What the hell happened?" she asked but soon realised she was alone. She remembered the clicking, the horrible ghost, and the _kiss_. Musa shuddered and scratching her tongue, spitting all over the ground, she felt like she was about to be sick. The horrid thing actually _kissed_ her! "Ewwwww!" Musa cried out and hoped she wouldn't end up with a mouth like that thing… ever. "I would kill for a breath mint or something right now," Musa joked and laughed at herself but stopped.

Musa stood up and looked around still a bit confused and noticed that there was a little bit of blood on her wrist, she turned it over and noticed a small cut going down her forearm. _Must have done it when I passed out_, she thought and thought how crazy the idea was as the cut was a perfect straight line. It was pushed out of her thoughts when she heard light foot prints running towards her.

Musa got ready to attack when she noticed a small boy running towards her, "Mackenzie?" Musa asked. She saw the little figure ran towards her and give her a big hug, the force knocking her to the ground.

"It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed smiling, "But we have to keep going before-" Mackenzie was cut off from a clicking sound Musa knew too well. Slowly out flew five shadows circling them around the floor, Musa jumped up and hid Mackenzie behind her. "Whatever you do not let them going through you," Musa warned and created a big ball of light and threw it at one of the shadows who was flying towards them.

The ball left a hole in the ghost before finally disappearing, the other ghosts became furious at Musa's act and started clicking louder and faster, getting closer towards her. "Let's go!" Musa shouted and picked Mackenzie up and flew away from the following shadows.

* * *

**With the boys…**

"They've only been gone an hour and ten minutes Riven, calm down, I'm sure they should be coming out any second now," Timmy said looking at his watch, as soon as he lifted his head Bloom and Tecna ran out the cave holding Calvin and Aiden. They flew over to the group and dropped to the floor exhausted.

"Bloom, thank god you're okay!" Sky exclaimed and kneeled down to hug Bloom.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked Tecna who was panting hard.

"Yeah, just a little… tired," Tecna answered and looked around. "Hey, where are the others?"

"You don't know?" Brandon shouted and looked over at the cave entrance.

"We got split up when we entered, we, well I haven't seen them," Bloom answered for Tecna who was having trouble to find her breath.

The guys looked at each other and then back at the two boys who were lying on the ground next to the girls. They could only hope that the others were safe.

* * *

Stella flew with Sophie in her arms; she could feel the flames licking her toes. She pushed herself forwards until she stopped suddenly when she hit a dead end, "Crap!" she exclaimed and noticed another way in the cave and started flying towards that but was hit with something hard.

"Ow!" Stella heard someone exclaim and a curse under their breath.

"Layla?" Stella asked.

"Stella?" Layla asked revealed. "We have to go because there's a giant snake thing following me!" They heard a loud hiss behind them and they started flying back towards the fire. "Damn! Were stuck, what are our options?"

"Be burnt or be lunch!" Stella exclaimed and felt a soft tap on her shoulder; she looked down and noticed that Sophie was pointing upwards. She followed her finger and noticed the there was a hole in the cave roof. "Layla, up!" Stella shouted at flew up with Layla behind her, the sound of snake flesh hissing as the fire made contact with the snake.

The girls flew up out of the hole as the fire came through as well and calmed down. They slowly flew down to the guys and noticed Bloom and Tecna lying on the ground. As they landed Brandon and Nabu ran towards them, Layla gave Nabu Lucy before she fell to the floor exhausted. Stella fell to her knees and placed Sophie down; Brandon came up and engulfed her in the biggest hug.

Helia and Riven looked at each other in concern.

* * *

Musa flew as fast as she could with Mackenzie in her arms with his head over her shoulder, "Whatever you do don't open your eyes, okay?" Musa told him and felt his head nod. Up a head she saw the cave entrance and realised that as soon as she made it out the light would to be bright for her and she would be safe.

She made it closer to light when three shadows blocked the entrance with wicked smiles on their face. "Musa!" she heard Mackenzie say in a panicky voice. "I know," Musa said and turned around to see the other five shadows still flying towards her at high speed. Musa looked to the left and saw another passage way and flew towards it. She turned right at the next corner and found a T intersection; instead of going straight she turned left and almost flew into purple flames.

She saw a giant snake melting and she almost threw up from the stink, one of her hands flew to the back of Mackenzie's head, protecting it from the heat and went back out the way she came and almost flew into the ghost. _If I can't find a way out, then I'll have to make my own way out_, she thought and found herself in another T intersection. She flew straight and saw the cave entrance again but it still had the ghost guarding it. _Close enough_, she thought "Sound attack!" she shouted which got the ghosts attention and they flew towards her, clicking with excitment.

Musa flew out the cave, only one ghost touching her leg but let go as it made contact with the sun. She pulled Mackenzie in towards her and she came in contact with the ground. After rolling a bit, she pulled him off her and checked that he was okay before rolling onto her back and closing her eyes. She didn't have much time before someone was shaking her, she opened her eyes and saw Riven's worried face and watched him smile when she opened her eyes.

"Thank god you're okay," Riven sighed and hugged Musa who looked at Mackenzie who just smiled with relief.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure she's okay," Sky said and put a hand on Helia's back.

* * *

Flora pushed herself faster than her wings have ever flown before, she heard the soft cries from Anita as her head laid on her shoulder, and she could hear the claws from the creature as the made contact with the roof. She took a sharp left almost hitting a wall and continued to fly faster. She hoped that she had lost the creature but was disappointed when the sounds continued. She knew that soon she will become tired and slowly slow down, and with the creature not showing any signs of slowing down she would have to attack it.

She turned around and stopped, Anita clutched to her neck tighter knowing what Flora was going to try to do. Flora summoned an attack and waited till the creature was close enough, its pale blue eyes piercing into her own. She froze but Anita let out a whimper and she threw the attack and hit the monster straight in the chest as it started leaping towards them. She flew away knowing that the spell would wear off to soon.

She stop suddenly when she saw the ghosts near the exit, she moved out of the way and put Anita on the ground, "Listen, I'm going to distract them and after they pass you, you make a run for it out the exit," Flora insisted.

"But what about you?" Anita asked with tears running down her face.

"I'll be fine, okay? See you out there. Just run down there," Flora pointed straight from the T intersection, "and then turn left and you will be out in the daylight." She hugged Anita and step out of the shadows. "Oi!" she shouted and saw six red eyes look her way and the started clicking fast.

She ran down the long cave passage way and waited for them to pass where Anita hid, after they passed she saw Anita run and turn left, out of her sight. She stood there and watched the shadows hover towards her. She froze from fear as she heard a hiss from above her head and slowly looked up and saw pale blue eyes looking at her from above. She backed herself up and watched the creature hang down than land on it two hind legs.

The creature hissed at the shadows and they recoiled way knowing that this was his. Flora concentrated at the rocks under his chin and flicks her finger up. A big vine shot out of the ground and hit the creature in the chin leaving him stunned which meant leaving time for Flora to fly away.

* * *

Anita ran out the cave entrance and looked to the left and saw no one so she looked to her right and noticed someone very familiar. "Flora's boyfriend!" Anita yelled and watched him turn her way, she ran over to him with what little energy she had left.

"Anita?" she heard him say.

"Flora! She's still in there and she's-" Anita was cut off when the cave wall exploded and Flora walking slowly backwards with fear on her face.

* * *

**_Chapter 8! Another Chapter up! as promised. Cliff hanger! ohhhh! If you dont understand this chapter, I tried to make it so you knew what was happening with everybody and what was occuring was all at the same time, if that makes any sense!_**

**_Remember to Review!_**

**_Thanks, hope you enjoyed it._**


	9. Chapter 9, Reunited

_Five Minutes Ago… _

Flora used the opportunity to duck under the creature legs, she ran down the straight passage way, the attack transforming her back into her normal clothes, leaving her weak and tired. She could fire one more attack before she was completely drained. She rounded the corner getting her hopes up that she was actually going to make it out but all hope were all destroyed when she almost ran into the line of those horrid black ghosts.

She backed up and saw the creature thing walking upside down on the roof smiling wickedly at her. She ran past the ghosts and hit the cave wall with her fist; the ghosts were in a huge circle around the cave entrance and a smaller hole in the wall. Her mind slowly clicked and she turned around to face the creature that was now slowly walking towards her, licking its lips. Her hand glowing a light green as she used the last of her energy to blast a small hole in the wall. Flora smiled that it actually worked and hoped that the sun, which was now lighting up half the cave, would scare the monster away.

Flora slowly backed out of the cave, never turning her back on the ugly thing that wanted to kill her, and watched as the beast walked more slowly towards her and placed one thin arm out, his hand slowly touching the sunlight and nothing happened. Flora hoped that the beast would burn, like vampires do when exposed to sunlight but the creature just smiled at Flora and leaped towards her, Flora's faced turned to one of horror and fear as the creature came out of the cave. It grabbed her shoulders with such force that she landed on the rocky, dirt surface with a thud, her breath escaped from her lips. The creature pinned her down, its sharp claws almost piercing her skin, she soon felt something slid down her shoulder and noticed that it had already pierced through her skin. She was too shocked and scared to even notice the pain.

She heard the screams of her friends, the gasps of shock and horror at the beast, and her heart pounding one hundred miles per hour like a giant drum. It seemed like timed slowed down as she turned her head to the left and saw the horror on Helia's face, saw the fear in her friends eyes, and the tears in Anita's, she slowly turned to the right and saw Musa in Riven's arms in tears, River in pure shock. She faced the creature again, and watched it lean down and sniffs just beside her ear before lifting its head higher and opened it mouth wide. Flora knew this was it and let a tear roll down the corner of her eye as her face reflected from its pale blue eyes; she closed her eyes ready for what laid ahead.

Her mind went through every good, bad and sad memory she has been through in her life. Her thoughts turned to her little sister, Rose, and what would happen to her. She waited, ready for it to rip into her, but was surprised when the weight of the beast got lighter until she felt full weight of the creature on her left shoulder. Flora opened her eyes with confusion and was expecting to see the beast's face but saw only dark clouds. She looked to her left and saw the creature's pale blue eyes staring into her own, its mouth slowly closing and was breathing heavily. She looked down at its neck and saw a magenta sword cutting through the flesh; Flora looked to her right and saw Riven on his knees.

Flora realised that Riven threw the sword into the monsters neck and saved her; she scrambled away from the monsters weight and tired smiling back at Riven. Who smiled back at Flora and stood up and walked over to help her up. Flora tried to stand up but her legs were like jelly, so Riven picked her up put placed her next to Musa who was closer than the others. When Flora was back on the ground she felt someone small hugging her and realised it was Anita who had started crying.

Flora felt Anita let go and someone else take embrace on her, she looked and saw Helia hugging her and she hugged him back with tears streaming down her face. He grabbed her face and kissed her. Everyone walking a good distance from the monster's body started or tried to run over to Flora and gave her one big group hug.

"I think we should leave," Brandon said as he heard the clicking sounds coming from the cave.

Riven got off from the ground and walked towards the beast, he covered his nose with his hand and pulled the blade out from its neck, making the monster twitch a bit. "Gross."

"Yeah…" Nabu drifted and shook his head, "Come on guys," he said and put Layla's arm around his neck and helped her off the ground still holding Lucy in his arms and started heading over to the ship. Helia placed Flora onto the chair; she hadn't said anything and was still very pale, she looked at the window and noticed that the creature wasn't lying dead on the ground anymore. Timmy waited till all the kids got on the ship and finally closed the door and took flight.

* * *

The ship landed late on Alfea grounds, everyone still exhausted with some even some out cold in the chairs. As soon as the door made contact with the ground, the kids ran out of the ship and embraced their families. The boys woke the girls up and helped them outside, Miss Faragonda watching them with concern. Helia and Flora were the only ones left on the ship, and Helia was worried sick, Flora hadn't moved a muscle since she was placed on the chair and still pale as a ghost. He kneeled down in front of her and she didn't even look down at him.

"Flora, we are back at Alfea," No luck, she was still like a statue, after a while he sighed and exited the ship.

"Where's Flora?" Miss Faragonda asked Helia, fear creeping into her voice.

"She's still in the ship, she hasn't moved a muscle since we took flight," Helia looked back at the ship.

"Okay, I will talk to her, you go get some sleep and I will sort Flora out."

"But Flora…"

"She will be fine, I will take her to the infirmity and you can visit her in the morning, Okay?" Miss Faragonda said and placed a reassuring hand on his back.

Helia hesitated for a moment and headed back inside and taking one more worried glance at the ship.

Miss Faragonda entered the ship slowly and cautiously, she had no clue on what had happened and didn't know what to expect. She moved to where she saw the brown haired fairy sitting still in the seat. "Flora, dear?" Miss Faragonda asked while kneeling down and touching her shoulder. She saw how pale she was and how cold she was, "Flora?" she shook her knee a little and Flora looked slowly down at her, her eyes filled with fear. "What happened to you?" she asked and got an idea, "Okay, I'm just going to touch your forehead so I can see what happened, Okay?" she got no response from her. She moved her hand slowly towards her forehead and placed two fingers and was pulled back into her memory. Miss Faragonda was back when Flora was trying to free Anita and Claire had showed up with the creature, she realised what it was straight away and stepped back. "No…" she whispered, and looked at Flora's scared face. She watched the scene unravel and chased after the creature, which was after Flora and Anita. After following and watching Miss Faragonda saw Flora make the attack and run under its legs and away from the creature, watching it she saw it face down the hallway like cave and reach it arm's up and pull the rest of his body up with him. It crawled on the roof and towards Flora, she followed and the cave shook for a while before stopping. She ran and saw the creature on top of Flora with her staring into its pale blue eyes.

"Don't look in his eyes," She whispered but knew it was hopeless. It happened so quickly; the creature was getting ready to eat her when a purple object flew across the air and into its neck. Miss Faragonda ran to the hole and saw the creature looking at Riven who was on his knees, "Oh no…" She whispered as she knew what was about to come for him as well. She started to see the picture go hazy and felt being pulled out of her memory.

"Headmistress Faragonda?" she heard a familiar voice ask. She opened her eyes and saw Griselda standing in front of her and held out her hand, Miss Faragonda took it and stood back up, she felt light headed and dizzy. "Is everything okay?" Griselda asked looking between her and Flora.

"I don't think it is…"

"Why? What happened?"

"Corrigan, Corrigan happened."

Griselda gasped in shock, "But they are extinct."

"I know, and Flora and Riven are in trouble." Miss Faragonda swayed a little and Griselda tightened her grip. "I need to rest for a while, can you please teleports us to the infirmity?"

Griselda nodded and clicked her fingers and they were gone.

* * *

"Is Flora okay?"

"Where is she?"

"Can we visit her?"

"Flora is fine, we think, she is in the infirmity and later you can visit her," Miss Faragonda answered their questions and Bloom, Layla and Tecna all sighed with relief.

"Wait, did you say that you think that Flora is okay?" Brandon asked.

Miss Faragonda hung her head, "The creature that attacked her wasn't just any random creature that Claire created. It is called a Corrigan."

"A…what?" Stella asked confused.

"Corrigan, a creature where it feeds offs another's fear," Miss Faragonda explained further.

"You keep describing the creature as present tense not past," Timmy informed.

"That's because it can't die." The room became silent.

"But Riven killed it!" Sky exclaimed breaking the silence.

"No he didn't, it only went to sleep and will awaken when it is all healed or when its master wakes it up."

"Is there any way to kill it?" Musa asked looking around.

The room became silent again, everybody waiting for the headmistress to answer, "No…" she answered sadly and everyone hung their heads. "It can only die when its mission is complete and that is…"

"To kill Flora…" Helia finished her sentence and hung his head low and let out a deep sigh.

"That is correct," Miss Faragonda replied sadly "And Flora is not the only in danger now."

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Who else is in danger?" Layla asked for everybody.

"Riven,"

"Riven?" Everybody looked back at Riven who wore a confused look.

"Why me?" he asked.

"When you stabbed it in the neck, I saw him look at you and if someone interrupts it's mission it will- until it is back awake- come hunt you down and then… kill you."

Everyone gasped, even Riven looked scared and he looked down at Musa who was nearly in tears again. "How did you see it? You weren't there? Were you?" Bloom questioned.

"Last night, I went inside of Flora's memory,"

"You went inside her mind…?" Nabu said uncertain that he had heard it correctly.

"It was the only way to see if I could see if there was something wrong with her," Miss Faragonda tried to calm the group down from worrying.

"Is there?" Helia asked, "Something wrong with her?"

"We will have to wait until she wakes up, you guys are dismissed and you can now go visit Flora," Miss Faragonda watched everyone stand up and head to the door, "Not you Riven, I would like a word."

Riven looked back at his friends with a worried expression. "I'll see you in there," Musa walked up to him and kissed him.

After watching the rest of the group leave, he walked back inside the cosy office and sat down, "you wanted to talk?"

"Yes," She began, "I just want to tell you that you have to be careful, with the Corrigan and stuff still alive. And I want you to look out for Flora as well-"

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Helia, he is her boyfriend," Riven cut in.

"I already know that, Riven, but if the time comes and the creature comes back to life and he goes after Flora, I want you to try to get its attention somehow and distract him, and hopefully someone else could distract it while you get away. Just don't let it kill Flora because the thing about it is that if it kills the person it is after than that person may not come back to life again."

"So you want me to risk my life for Flora?" Riven asked lifting up his eyebrow, "I can do that, but what if it comes after me?"

"Then let's pray that he doesn't then." Miss Faragonda could sense that Riven was feeling uncomfortable, "you may go now and catch up with the others."

"Thank you Headmistress," Riven said getting up from the chair and heading to the door.

"Don't forget to be careful and watch out!" Miss Faragonda yelled and saw him nod. "God help them."

Riven walked slowly from the office to the infirmity. He replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. The event happened two days ago but it felt like 5 minutes ago. Of course he would protect Flora, she was like a sister to him, she was the one that still had faith in him when the others didn't, and she was the one that told him to go talk to Musa. He would never let that thing hurt her or anyone for the matter of fact. He couldn't help but feel just a tad of fear from what Miss Faragonda said just moments ago.

He turned the corner and saw all of his friends through the glass door, all around the bed. Flora lay sleeping, some colour going back into her face. He pushed the door opened and walked towards Musa who looked back towards him and smiled, she dropped the smile, "Is everything okay? What did Miss Faragonda say to you?"

Everyone looked back at him, waiting an answer. "She just wanted to make sure that I was okay and stuff," Riven lied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," Riven said answering Sky.

Everyone turned their heads back towards Flora except for Musa who looked at Riven a second longer before turning back her head. Everyone waited for her to awake, but got no luck, they've been watching her for about two hours now.

"We should go eat, then come back," Layla said and got off the lounge chair.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tecna responded and followed Layla to the door, the others followed soon after.

"Aren't you coming Helia?" Brandon asked.

"Not hungry," He replied not moving.

"You haven't eaten anything for the past two days now; I think you should eat before you starve."

"I'm not hungry, Stella," Helia sighed and thought about it for a second, he wasn't that hungry but it probably wasn't healthy for him to be just sitting there. "Okay, fine, I'll come eat." He got up from the chair next to Flora and followed after everyone; he closed the door and looked at Flora one last time before leaving.

* * *

The eleven of them sat at Alfea's table, new fairies taking a good look at the boys and giggling. Stella heard tem and looked behind her; the two fairies stop giggling instantly and hurried away. Stella turned back and shrugged her shoulders.

Bloom was picking at her salad and propped her left arm on the table and placed her head on her hand and let out a deep sigh. Sky turned his head towards Bloom and noticed a faint scar on her wrist. "What happened to your wrist?"

"What?" She answered and looked at her right arm. Sky reached over and pointed to her left one. "Oh, that, I don't know, I guess it happened when I passed out and I scratched it on a rock or something, I dunno."

"You've got one to Stella."

"What?"

"On your wrist, you've got a scratch to," Brandon point to the same spot but on Stella's arm.

"I do to, I didn't even realise it."

"I've got one to," Layla spoke out and was looking at her forearm, she ran a finger down the scar and shivered.

"Same 'ere," Musa said and touched the scar, "It's cold."

"Yeah, same, but we couldn't have all got the same scar in the same place; we were in different parts of the cave."

"Maybe, we got it when we passed out or something?" Stella suggested.

"Or, maybe Claire did it to us," Tecna also suggested.

That's when something clicked inside of Bloom's mind, "_Ohmygod_," she mumbled, "it's was Claire."

"What?" Riven asked confused, "Who is Claire?"

"Claire is Lucas' wife," Layla told him.

"_Lover_," Bloom corrected.

"Oh," Riven replied and looked at everybody else, they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Because Calvin told me when I woke back up, he said, a ghost thing went through me and then a lady came up to me and cut my wrist."

"And how did Calvin see this?" Nabu asked.

"Well Calvin wasn't in a cage when I woke up; he was right next to me and I don't really know how he escaped."

"Aiden was out as well," Tecna remembered, "And those ghost things are her _pets_, her helpers."

"Those black things that were blocking the cave entrance?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, one of them kissed me," Musa shivered and looked at Riven when he stiffened.

"They are so ugly; I still can't get that icky feeling from me," Stella scratched at her arms "Urgh!"

Brandon looked around; Bloom was leaning against Sky's chest and had an expression on her face that looked like she was thinking about something, Tecna and Timmy were looking at Tecna's mini laptop, Musa was talking to Riven which sounded like the ghosts, Stella was picking at her salad looking like she was thinking as well, and Helia, he hasn't said anything since we left Flora in the school's infirmity. "Maybe we should go back and check if anything has changed with Flora?"

"Okay," Everyone chimed.

* * *

Miss Faragonda sat across from Flora on the bed, thinking about what she going to do. "I hope you understand, that what I am about to do, is for your own good." She said as she jumped of the bed and walked up to where Flora's head lay and placed her hand on her forehead. She started chanting, her hand glowing in the process. As soon as Miss Faragonda removed her hand for her forehead, Flora opened her eyes.

"Hello Miss F, what are you doing in my dorm room?" Flora asked but soon realised that she was in the infirmity. "What? Why am I here?"

"You just had a little accident, no need to worry, and you're safe now."

"Oh, Okay," she responded and sat up. "Um, where is everyone else?"

Miss Faragonda was about to answer when everyone barged through the room and she quickly left so they could have some alone time.

"Oh god, Flora!" Layla shouted and jumped on her.

"Haha, hey Layla, and hey everybody else," the other girls jumped onto her as well.

"Are you feeling okay?" Timmy asked walking up to her and hugging her, the guys followed in a group hug.

"Guys… can't… breathe. Yeah I feel fine, "She answered as they let her breathe.

"Maybe we should let Helia and Flora have some alone time," Stella said and nudged Brandon in the stomach who quickly agreed. Stella walked out last with a cheeky smile on her face.

Before any one could say something, Helia walked up to flora and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I thought I lost you."

Flora leaned her forehead against his. "Don't think like that, I'll always come back for you." She said with a smile spreading across her lips. "Any way, shouldn't we be leaving to save Anita and the others?"

Helia looked at her confused, "We've already went and saved them, there with their parents know… don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Flora thought hard for a second, "Um, we were in Miss Faragonda's office discussing were they might be and then it goes a bit hazy after that."

"I'll be right back," Helia said in a hurry and left the room leaving Flora confused.

Once out the door he looked both down the hallways and saw everyone chatting and sitting down along the floor. He walked quickly over. "Guys, Flora don't remember anything."

"What?" Nabu asked and stood up lifting Layla up with him.

"She said that the last thing that she remembers is us in the office when you girls were discussing about how you will save them and where they might be."

"But that can't be right," Bloom said confused, she got up from sitting next to Sky.

"Miss Faragonda didn't say anything about the monster being able to erase her memory," Tecna stated.

"Unless…" Musa drifted.

"Unless what?" Stella asked.

"Unless Miss Faragonda erased her memory," Musa continued.

"She can do that?" Timmy asked.

"Well she was in the company of light or something," Riven answered.

"I didn't know she could do it though," Brandon said.

"Why don't we go ask her?" Sky suggested and saw the others nod in agreement.

They walked the short distance to the headmistress' office and knocked on the door. "Come in," they heard chime through the door. "Why hello, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, we were just wondering if you know why Flora can't remember what happened."

"And was it because of that Corrigan thing?" Layla asked on from Tecna's question.

Miss Faragonda looked down at her desk, "No, it wasn't because of the corrigan. I erased her memory until the point when she was in the office with us last time."

"Why?" Helia asked.

"Because that's how they work. Flora looked right into his eyes and she won't be able to sleep and then she feels weak and tired, that's when he strikes his victims, when they too tired to fight back."

"So erasing her memory will keep her from becoming tired and weak?"

"Yes Bloom."

"Oh, then that's okay," Stella chimed.

"Can we tell her what happened?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, is that all?" Miss Faragonda asked, and saw them nod their heads, "Okay you are free to go."

Once they left the rooms the boys had to head back to Red Fountain and the girls were devastated.

"We'll come by tomorrow and pick you up. Do you think Miss Faragonda will let you have the day off?" Sky asked.

"I don't know," sighed Bloom and kissed Sky on the lips while smiling, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"We'll text you if we have school or not," Stella said and kissed Brandon on the lips, when she pulled away he look disappointed. "Don't worry snookums you can get some more tomorrow." His smile lit up his whole face.

Musa rolled her eyes and turned and gave Riven a kiss on the lips and he responded. They broke for air, "Be safe," Musa said softly.

"I will," Riven said and put on his tough guy act again.

Timmy did a quick peck on the lips and blushed when he pulled away, which left Tecna smiling. They waved good-bye to each other.

Nabu kissed Layla passionately and hugged her, "Rest up and keep safe."

Layla answered in a smile and turned to Helia, "Would you like me to tell Flora that you say good-bye?"

Helia thought about it for a moment, he would love to go see Flora again but he had so much to catch up on and he still had to tell his grandfather about the Corrigan. "Yes, that would be nice, Thanks."

They drove off to Red Fountains and the girls left for inside and go see Flora.

* * *

Clair kneeled in front of Lucas, all three items in a triangle; the weapon, the blood of those who killed and Lucas, who were positioned at the top of the triangle. She looked down at the book of dead and started chanting, the blood flowed through the engraved markings in the concrete towards the sceptre, once touching the sceptre the blood glowed bright and settled down, moving towards the last item; Lucas.

Claire continued chanting and looked over at Lucas who was becoming vertical and was floating in the air, his head hung back, arms limp by his side. She finished the last word and his eyes opened, he took a large breathe of air. He fell down in a crouch position and straightened back up.

"Welcome back, Honey."

* * *

**_Chapter 9! Another Chapter! I hope you understand now, about Flora at the beginning. _**

**_Remember to Review!_**

**_Thanks, hope you enjoyed it._**


	10. Chapter 10, Back From The Dead

The next morning the girls told Flora about what had happened a couple of days before. They told their story and about the monsters that were attacking them. Then they told Flora the parts about her story and what they saw, trying not to give out much detail about the monster just in case she got her memory back. After they finished and were about to leave when Miss Faragonda walked into the room.

"Good morning girls, is everyone feeling better?"

"Still a bit tried and sore," Musa answered rubbing her shoulder.

"I guess that happens when you use someone else's energy, it has some painful side effects," Miss Faragonda answered then remembered why she came here, "Don't bother going to classes girls, I think you should have another rest day, just in case something more eventful comes up and you need to fight."

"But Miss, we've already missed Monday class' if we miss today then we will behind," Tecna stated.

"Yes, well, I could bring the catch-up work later today?"

"Really?" Stella exclaimed, "Can we invite the guys over?"

"Would that be okay Miss?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, Stella the guys can come over but after they finish school and Bloom, it would be fine, I need you girls to rest up." Miss Faragonda left the room.

"Bye Miss F.," Layla called out and turned around to face the girls.

"I'm going to call Sky and see if they want to come over after school," Bloom said while walking to her room, phone up to her ear.

"So… what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"It's only ten past eight," Tecna stated from Musa question.

"We could go-"

"No!" Layla interrupted Stella, knowing full aware that she was going to say _shopping_.

"We could go see a movie?" Flora suggested.

"Last time we went to the movies our bus broke down in the middle of nowhere," Bloom said joining the others, "Sky and the others can come over around three."

"What don't we have a spa day!" Stella exclaimed after some thinking.

"I don't feel like going anywhere," Layla said.

"We could have it here?" Flora suggested.

"But what would we do?" Musa asked.

"Pedicures!"

* * *

Around lunch time, the girls were still doing their spa day when they heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Tecna shouted and ran to the door. She opened it and to her surprise saw Harry and Bailey standing at the door.

"Hey…Tecna," Harry greeted, and stared at her face with confusion.

"What's on your face?" Bailey asked, "Can we come in?"

"It's avocado, and of course you can come in," She held the door open wider from them.

"Thanks," They both replied in unison, Harry dragged is finger down Tecna's check, "Yum."

"Hands off," Tecna playfully slapped his hand away, "It's for our spa day."

"Yeah would you like some avocado face masks?" Musa asked amusingly.

"No we should be fine," Bailey said for both of them.

Tecna was about to shut the door when four more figures walked into the door way.

"Hey Tecna, is Stella here?" Sam asked and saw her point to where Stella was lying with cucumbers over her eyes.

"Louis? What are you doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" Flora asked coming out from her room.

"Nah, Headmaster Saladin said we could come over and check up with you since you saved our little ones," Lachlan answered for Louis.

"So how are you?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, were all good," Layla answered for everybody. "Miss Faragonda let have the day off again so we can get our strength back, just in case anything happens."

"That's cool," Harry drifted.

"Anyway, we came here to give you something," each boy went over and gave them each a silver bracelet, each of the girls favourite colour gem was sitting in the middle being interlaced by smaller strands of metal.

Tecna looked down at the light-blue crystal, "Aw thanks Harry."

Stella was surprised that Sam knew her favourite colour was green, "How did you know?"

"I'm one of your best guy-friends."

"Geez thanks Louis, but you didn't need to get me anything," Flora said and looked at the pink gem.

"It's a thank-you gift."

"How in the stars did you know my favourite colour was orange?" Layla exclaimed.

"Lucky guess?"

Bloom fingered the silver bracelet with the red gem, "It's beautiful."

"Yellow huh?" Musa asked.

"Oh god, it's not your favourite colour, is it?"

A playful smile lit her face, "Just messin', I love it."

"Thank god,"

About an hour later the guys had to go back to Red Fountain, after they left, the girls ate lunch and wash their face and hair from all the beauty products and got back into the clothes they had on before. Bloom looked at Layla with confusion who was flicking her wrist out in the air. "What are you doing?"

"My hand has pin and needles," she replied and continued.

"Then stop pinning yourself," Stella remarked.

"Honey, she's not actually pinning herself, her hand feels funny, like pins and needles," Flora explained while Musa and Tecna laughed.

"Yeah, I totally knew that, I was just messing with you girls," Stella did a little awkward laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did," Musa said.

The girls sat at the table and talked more about, school, their boys and other random stuff the pass the time, "Is it just me or is Stella's check really red?"

"No, I see it too," Flora agreed.

Bloom placed the back of her hand to Stella's forehead, "She feels fine," she moved her hand to her cheek, "Holy candy! Stella your check is hotter than the sun!"

"What?" she said and instantly touched her check, "But I feel fine? Like I don't feel sick or anything?"

"I don't know what it is, she could just have an allergic reaction with something she put on her face," Tecna suggest.

"Will it go away?"

"Should do," Tecna answered and noticed Layla picking up her hand and dropping it to the table, "What are you doing?"

"My hand… is numb," she said during another picking-up-her-hand-and-dropping-it.

"Whoa, Bloom are _you_ okay? It looks like you haven't been in the sun all your life," Musa stated and handed Bloom a mirror.

"Yeah you look like Stella when she was out of Lucas' castle…" Layla drifted like she hit the nail on the head.

There was a knock on their door and Flora walked to the door as it seemed she was the only one who could walk. She opened the door, "Oh, hey Helia," she walked out and pecked a small kiss on lips, "maybe you should come back later or tomorrow or something."

"But-"

"Bye!" Flora shut the door in their face, guilt already filling through her body.

"That was strange," Brandon said and looked at the others.

"Timmy, do ya reckon you could, I don't know, make us hear what they're saying?" Riven suggested.

"I don't know, seems like invasion of privacy, don't you think?"

"Well I've never seen Flora act that suspicious before, so maybe it might not hurt?" Sky added.

"What happens if they find out?" Nabu asked knowing full aware that he would probably get one heck of a yelling from Layla if she ever found out.

"Don't be such wimps," Riven said as they walked away from the door and out into the courtyard, towards their bikes. "So can you Timmy?"

"I can try," he said hesitantly.

"I still don't agree with you guys doing this," Helia added.

"You don't agree with a lot of things," Riven added back.

"Shush guys I hear something," Timmy said and everyone gathered near.

_"Don't ridiculous, Layla," Musa said laughing nervously._

_"What? I'm not, she does, I mean look at her, and she's whiter than a ghost! And Stella's check is redder than a beetroot where… Lucas touched her and my wrist is numb from where Claire cut me…" Layla whispered. _

_"Are you suggesting that all of this," there was silence, "Is because it's related to Lucas?"_

_"Make's sense, Flo," Tecna said._

_"See," Layla said making her point._

_"And we don't really know if he was actually destroyed," Bloom added quietly._

_"He was! The guys destroyed him!"_

_"Stella, we don't really know that since we got carried or transported out of there, for all we know he could have escaped and have been hiding all this time!"_

There was silence on the other end.

_"What are the guys doing outside?" Musa said_

_"I don't know," Bloom sighed, "Maybe there watching a game or something?"_

"Goal!" Sky shouted loud enough for the girls to hear, putting his hands up in the air and high fiving Nabu.

_"See," they heard Bloom say on the other end, "watching a game on Timmy's PDA."_

* * *

Lucas cracked his neck from left to right, rotating his stiff shoulders, he exclaimed, "Dang! Who knew being hit by a bright light and becoming back alive would make one all stiff."

Claire had a smirk on her face; her eyes filled will love as she watched Lucas shake himself loose. "I did everything you asked," she began, "I even got a corrigan onto one of the fairies and one of the specialist-"

"Which ones?" Lucas asked interrupting her.

"The nature pixie one-"

"Arhh, my favourite," He interrupted and let her continue.

"- and the purple spiky haired dude."

"I have no Idea who that is. Anyway, let's go destroy something or spread panic through Magix or steal something valuable or go visit old friends…" Lucas took a step but swayed a little and held his head.

"Maybe you should rest and regain your power before you decide to do anything major," Clair said, helping Lucas stand up straight.

"Or…" Lucas looked at Claire evilly, "I guess your power could do until I regain my own."

Claire's eyes became wide at the thought of what Lucas was going to do. "You wouldn't! I was the one that brought you back to life!"

"And now that I'm back, I don't need you anymore," Lucas grin was evil, it made Claire shiver. Lucas grabbed Claire in a tight grip on her shoulder, staring straight into her eyes, as she struggled to get free. Claire began to grow panicked as his eye's started to glue a dark purple, almost black when suddenly she dropped to the ground with a loud _thump_.

"W-what did you do to me!" She stammered out, swaying as she stood up.

"Simple, I just stole your power," He responded like it was nothing.

Claire was shocked. "You can't do that! It's impossible!"

Lucas sucked the air through his teeth, "Not exactly, you see, when you die you meet a lot of other evil wizards that tech you new things."

"So I was just someone you used to gain power?"

"Yeah, I didn't actually think that you would fall in love with me but… that how life is," Lucas smiled sweetly at Claire. "Anyway… Pets!" He called out and three ghosts appeared in front of him. "Please take our new _prisoner _here to the finest but disgusted cell we have. I might need her for future plans."

Lucas left the room with a smug on his face as the ghosts handled Claire…

* * *

**_Chapter 10! Sorry if it took so long. We are moving and I am constantly packing, it's crazy! anyway I will update soon though for the next chapter. _**

**_Remember to Review!_**

**_Thanks, hope you enjoyed it._**


	11. Chapter 11, Challenge

The girls sat in Potion class, taking notes, when Stella noticed that Bloom, Layla and Flora all wore their boyfriend's necklaces. "Oi!" Stella whispered to Bloom, after getting her attention she continued, "When did Sky give you his necklace?"

Blooms hand flew to her neck, "Yesterday afternoon, I called him again to apologise after everything that happened yesterday, you know with the wild ideas and stuff, and he came over again and gave it to me."

"And what about them?" Stella nodded in Layla's and Flora's direction.

"I don't know you'll have to ask them."

They sat there in silence for a moment, lost in their thoughts when Stella interrupted Bloom, "You don't think it's true do you? What the girls were saying? What if he isn't actually dead-?"

Stella was interrupted by loud gasps and they both looked up to see a dark purple mist start to cover the front wall. A chair scrapped along the floor and the girls noticed that Musa had stood up, panic filled her eyes. The others looked at each other.

"Isn't that the same mist thing that Lu-" Tecna began but stop as Lucas' faced filled up the mist, the girls all jumped out of their chairs, tripping over them and falling to the ground.

"Girls! Don't panic!" the teacher yelled to the students.

"Good morning Alfea," Lucas' began, a smirk filling his face, "And very good morning to my favourite fairies, The Winx Club. Did you miss me? Because I sure missed you, it's been awhile since I saw you last, all in pain and dying, but since then my lover has been on a mission of her own to bring be back here so I can finally get your powers and take over the universe. So, if you're willing to come pay me a visit, I'll be in Magix Park, waiting for you, and if you don't come, I'll give no mercy to this city and it will be your fault."

The face disappeared, along with the mist; the girls slowly rose from their spots on the ground and looked at each other. They all nodded and ran out the class room.

* * *

Lucas appeared in the Park, startling some of the people near, "This place makes me sick!" he said in disgust and blew up a tree, causing the people to scatter away, he smiled at the way their faces showed fear.

"Too bad you don't below here," came a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw the very six girls he was just thinking about. "Why hello," he greeted, an evil smile creeping onto his face. "What brings you here?"

"Maybe some ugly creep!" Stella yelled.

Lucas glared at her. "Oh I see," he sighed and circled the girls. "You see, I _am _going to take over the universe, and _you _will be defeated so I won't have any problems when _I _become Lord Lucas. Unless," he put his index up to his cheek, thinking, "You want to join me so you don't end up dead." Lucas turned around, walking away, "You decide."

"Never!" Layla yelled and created an attack in her hands, sending it towards Lucas' back who quickly turn around in inhuman speed and absorbed the attack.

Sighing, Lucas walked back towards the girls, "I will take that as a _no _then, oh well, your loss." Lucas shot lightning out of his finger and hit Layla in the stomach, sending her flying into a tree. "Neat, I have lightning powers, thanks Claire!"

Tecna was shocked, "You can steal someone's _power_?"

Lucas smirked, "Let's see," he said as he advanced towards the unconscious fairy.

"You stay away from her!" Flora shouted, landing between Lucas and her fallen friend.

"Arh, the nature fairy," Lucas walked towards her and she changed her stance into a fighting one. "I'm not going to hurt you because I know my friend will kill you soon enough and your magenta haired friend. Riven? Is it? Geez I hope you feel good about yourself Flora, because you put someone else in danger."

Hearing Riven's name, Musa became furious as she watched her friend hang her head and let a tear roll down her cheek. Lucas grabbed her shoulder, holding on for a couple of seconds. He watched her eyes roll back into her head and let go as she fell to the ground. "Flora!" Musa yelled scared that Lucas stole her power. "You're gonna get it! Bass Resonance!" she yelled as she sent light pink sound waves towards him.

Lucas smirked, disappearing, Musa looked around in confusion. "Musa! Look out!" she turned her head and saw Lucas behind her, an innocent smile on his face and shot lightning at her back. She fell to the floor in a thud.

"Dang, I didn't know that Claire packed _this _much power, I'm surprised, and yet I'm not even breaking a sweat! This is awesome!"

"Well, know you're going to break," Bloom said, matching his smirk.

"Oh Bloom," he chuckled; he noticed Tecna land silently to his left and flicked her eyes to Bloom. "Let's see what you've got," before either girl got time to attack, he clapped his hands together, causing lightning to slam into both girls and knocking them out. "Aw," he said, disappointment filling in his voice, he looked around at the fallen fairies, "that was a great fight girls. No really. You all did wonderful. I was just hoping to get a better fight from the _famous _winx club though."

"You're about to get one," Stella replied and watched Lucas turn around, "forgetting about me?"

"How could I forget about you?"

"Cut the chat and get ready to get your butt kicked!"

Lucas smirked. And watched Stella run towards him, her hand filled with an attack. Pulling her hand back she planned to throw the attack right at his heart. Lucas casually held out his arm, grabbing her shoulder at arm's length. She looked at him in panic, not being able to throw the attack that slowly disappeared in her hand. Her eyes began to roll into her head and she fell to the floor, she saw Lucas sigh and then disappear before everything went black.

* * *

**_Chapter 11! Is Up, I hope you enjoyed it. I know, I know, it's short but I will try and update faster!_**

**_Remember to Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12, The Gems

Musa stirred, slowly and carefully lifted her body weight from the ground and sat on her knees. She held her head, wincing in pain as she came in contact with the cut on her fore head. She looked around finding no one there, she looked at her friends, all still out cold. Slowly she got up, flinching as she straightened out her back. She saw movement in the corner of her eye and saw Stella roll over clutching her head as she stared up at the sky in confusion. Musa walked over to Stella, "Stella? Are you okay?"

Stella eyes fell on Musa's face, "Yeah, I think so." Musa helped Stella up from the ground and she noticed the cut just above her right eye, "Musa, Your face!"

"Geez, thanks Stella," Musa said while rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean the cut on your forehead!"

"Oh, that," Musa smiled a small smile, "It's okay-" she winced as she accidently touched it, "- nothing serious."

Stella removed her hand and whispered a healing spell, closing up the cut.

Musa felt her forehead, "Tanks Stell-"

They heard groaning from the other side of the ground and noticed Tecna sit up, followed soon after by Flora.

"Girls!" Stella exclaimed and ran over to them, giving each one the biggest bear hug and helped them from the ground.

"Thanks Stell, What happened?" Tecna asked dusting the dirt from her clothes, changing back into them when she became unconscious.

"Lucas all took us out without any problem!" Stella huffed and blew up her bangs.

Musa remember what happened just before she passed out. "Flora!" Musa exclaimed startling her, "Do you still have your powers?"

Flora pulled her hand away from the ground causing a large vine to sprout out. She smiled. "Still got it."

"That's lucky," Musa said relieved.

"I can't believe that Lucas can _steal _someone's power," Tecna shock her head, trying to process the idea.

Flora opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw Bloom trying to stand up. "Bloom!" The others turned as Flora ran passed them towards her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Bloom managed to say and looked up at everyone else, "Are you girls okay?"

"Yeah were good, now," Musa smiled.

"What about Layla?" Stella asked walking towards her and feeling her pulse, relieved to find it. "We should take her back to Alfea."

"No, Stella, we're just going to leave her here," Musa said sarcastically.

Stella put Layla's arm around her shoulders, but was surprised when Layla jumped up and knocked Stella to the ground. "Ow! What was that for?"

Layla realised that it was just the girls and not Lucas trying to carry her back to his castle. She fell to her knees exhausted. "I'm sorry Stella; I thought... I thought you were Lucas."

"It's okay," Stella sat up and hugged Layla.

"It wasn't really a fight was it?"

Stella sighed. "Not really, he took us out in like 5 minutes."

The girls got up off the ground supporting each other and walked over to the others who were in deep conversation.

"… and then he said 'thanks Claire'."

"What are you talking about?" Layla asked.

"I was just saying that after you got knocked out that Lucas looked at his hands in surprise and then he said 'thanks Claire'," Tecna explained.

"We should head back to Alfea and ask Miss Faragonda if it's even possible for that to even happen," Bloom suggested. "And since I didn't use much of my winx I'm sure I will be able to fly back to Alfea, how about you girls?"

They all nodded and transformed into their Enchantix and flew towards Alfea.

* * *

The girls flew into Alfea and through the corridors, ignoring all of the young fairies glares from below and landing in front of Miss Faragonda's, changing back into their everyday clothes and lightly knocking on the door. After hearing Miss Faragonda respond they entered and found six familiar faces looking at them. A couple of seconds passed and every one was intertwined in their boyfriend's arms. After finishing hugging and kissing each other they turned to Miss Faragonda and Tecna started, not having to wait for Miss Faragonda to explain.

After finally explaining everything to Miss Faragonda, they all sat in silence.

"Is it even possible for someone to take someone else's power?" Sky asked, still not convinced.

"It is possible," she stated, in deep thought, "But it has never been done before. And you say you didn't last long fighting him?"

The girls looked down in shame, "You must be so disappointed in us," Layla whispered as she remembered that she was the first one down.

"No, I'm not, you girls went there trying to save Magix and tried to protect the people in it." Miss Faragonda tried to remember something, "and…"

Everyone waited, waiting for her to finish when suddenly her eyes widen. "Girls, I think I know something that will help you get stronger and defeat Lucas. It is told that every planet has a life source, a gemstone, and if the protector thinks you are worthy enough they will give you the crystal, but of course many evil villains have tried and never exceed. But the hardest part is trying to find the gemstones on that planet."

They sat in silence, absorbing the new information.

"So you're saying that we just have to show we are worthy and we will become like, super powerful?" Stella asked.

"Yes Stella, You will become like super powerful," Miss Faragonda repeated and smiled, "And that they crystals give you other powers."

"Like what?" Flora asked.

"Nobody knows, since no one has ever been able to find it."

"But if nobody has been able to find it, then how will the girls find it?"

"I'm sure if they listen closely they will be able to find what they are looking for."

There was silence. "So it settled then?" Riven asked.

"Yep," Brandon began, "Were going on a mission."

* * *

Lucas walked through the corridors of his castle, happy that he defeated the winx but sad that it wasn't much of a fight. He continued walking straight until he came across descending stairs, walking down them. He came to a wooden door and unlocks it, walking into an underground dungeon. Glowing gems light the large area and hearing the door open Claire ran to the bars and glared at Lucas as he walked towards her. "Hello my dear, how are you enjoying your room?" He snickered and walked over to the sleeping Corrigan, in the cell opposite from her, "You sleep my pet, your job will soon to come but I need you at full strength for when the day has arrived."

"What are you planning to do?" Claire spoke up, venom in her voice.

Lucas smirked and turned towards her once again. "Oh, you know, I plan on ruling the world," that was all he said, not giving her any details. "I have to go, create an army, food will be down soon for you my dear," he said while stroking her cheek causing her to pull her head away and walk towards the bed attached to the wall. Satisfied that he got that reaction from her, he walked out while whistling a happy tune, thinking that everything was finally going his way.

* * *

**_Chapter 12! Sorry, I know that it is short! But the next chapter will be long since they start their journey. _**

**_Remember to Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13, The Journey

"I say we set course for Tides," Timmy suggested, sitting behind the control panel, "it's closer."

"I agree," Sky sat down and put the seatbelt on. "Or, we could go to the furthest kingdom."

"Nar, I say Tides," Riven agreed. "Just in case Lucas attacks and will have one stronger fairy to fight him."

"Hey!" Stella exclaimed from the back of the ship. "I am strong!"

Riven rolled his eyes at her and sat down. Layla and Nabu were sitting side by side Helia was behind the wheel with Flora sitting behind him, Bloom sat behind Sky and next to Stella who was standing behind Brandon and Tecna stood to the back of the ship, checking over everything.

Musa walked on last, the door closing behind and noticed something move in the small room that held the Levi bikes, walking in slowly she looked around for someone. After spotting no one she walked towards the door and stopped, hearing a light buzzing sound from behind. Turning slowly, she came face to face with yellow eyes. Letting out a small scream, she walked backwards and tripped over her feet, causing the yellow-eyed creature to go crazy in the air. Picking herself up she ran out the door and into someone hard, looking up she saw Riven frowning at her but concern in his eyes. The yellow-eyed creature flew out the room, still going crazy, and flew into the back of Stella's head.

"What was-" She started to say, holding her head, and noticed the creature staring at her. Not moving to close it alarm, it blinked at her and she fell to the floor.

Timmy turned to see what the commotion was all about when his eyes fell on the creature, confusion filled his face. "Temmy," he called, gaining its attention and causing it to fly towards him and land on his shoulder. Looking back at everyone on the ship, he noticed their gazes and asked, "What?"

"Um how about the big bug on your shoulder, Timmy!" Stella exclaimed picking herself off the floor.

"What is that?" Bloom asked.

"It's a helper," Tecna answered and walked over to the light blue bug.

"What's it do?" Flora asked, still eyeing it.

"Well, it clearly helps you out," Layla stated.

"Oh yeah," Flora smiled.

"Did you and Tecna make it?" Musa asked coming back to the group with Riven.

"Yeah," Timmy answered and smiled.

"Cool, can it get me a drink?" Nabu asked and got a smack on his arm by Layla and whispered, "What?"

Hearing the command, Temmy flew off Timmy's shoulder and towards the back off the moving ship.

"Where is it going?" Helia asked, looking in the direction the tiny mechanical bug flew in.

"I'm guessing to get Nabu a drink?" Brandon said.

Temmy flew back out with a chocolate milk shake extended by little arms and held it out for Nabu to take. Accepting the shake, he took a sip and smiled.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Flora exclaimed as it tilted its head at her, not reading the command.

Layla was the first one off the ship, her nose filling up with the familiar scent of home, she sighed with happiness. She couldn't wait to see her parents and her friends, but they would have to wait, she was on a mission to find the gem. Turning around, she noticed everyone out of the ship and smiled. Nabu walked towards her and placed an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Smiling she grabbed his hand and stated to walk towards the palace.

Seeing her mum and dad waiting for her at the palace's gate, she ran over and hugged them. "Mum! Dad! It is so good to see you. I've missed you so much!"

"Your highnesses," Nabu bowed.

"Nabu, my boy, I told you to call us Teredor and Niobe," King Teredor said.

"I apologise."

The group slowly walked up behind them and bowed after realising the King and Queen was in their presences.

"Why are you all here honey? Has something happened?" Queen Niobe asked her daughter.

"We actually came here to find Tide's Gem."

The King and Queen looked at each other, after hearing about the Lucas coming back to life and still wanting to take the winx's power. "We heard," her dad replied softly.

"Go to the library, your father and I would love to join you but we have other things that need to be done and I'm sure there will be something in there."

"Okay," Layla sighed and looked at everyone. "Come one guys, the library is this way."

Walking towards the Library, Layla heard the others whisper things to each other as they passed many photo frame's with Tides rulers. She looked at Nabu, still holding her hand, and smiled, hoping that they would find something and fast. They entered the Library, jaws hitting the floor as they looked at the floor-to-ceiling bookcases.

"There I _no _way we are going to find a book," Brandon said spinning around, only noticing more books.

"Well, we better get started then," Flora said and walked to one of the many bookcases.

Hours passed, the moon high up in the sky, and Layla was reading yet another book. Sitting at a 20 seated table she looked around at her sleeping friends. Nabu was lightly snoring to her left, head on arms; Stella was leaning on Brandon's shoulder on the white sofa with Brandon fast asleep with his head propped up by his hand. Musa was curled up, surrounded by books with Riven leaning next to her against one of the giant book cases; Bloom was curled up on one of the other sofas with Sky on the floor, his head leaning on the armrest; Flora and Helia were asleep at the other end of the table across from each other, heads resting in books. Timmy sat low in one of the big chairs, chin resting on his shoulder, glasses crooked on his face. Layla smiled at all her peaceful friends but frowned as she realised Tecna wasn't among them, turning around she noticed someone walking towards her.

"Hey I found this book but I can't seem to open it." Tecna placed the big book against her stomach and tried to pry the book open, proving her point. "It's in the language of the Mermaids."

Layla took the book, struggling against its weight and looked at it; its aqua blue cover, old and fading, was covered with indented carvings shaped like waves all around the book. Silver shaped waves held the covers together; protecting whatever information was in it and noticed the language straight away. "How did you know it was the Language of the Mermaids?"

"Temmy helped me out a bit, but neither of us could read it… or open it."

Looking at the book Layla began reading, "'only one of the Royals can open this book with...'"

"…with?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know it seems to be scratched off."

Tecna thought for a moment and flopped down onto the chair across from Layla. "Maybe you could open it? Since you're the Princess of Tides and everything"

"Maybe… but if it's written in the Language of the Mermaids, wouldn't the Mermaid Queen or Princess be able to open it."

"Maybe you should just try it?"

"Okay…" Layla drifted and tried to open the cover, nothing happened, trying again with more force and getting the same results. Her hand went over the carvings and something popped into her head. Creating a small Morphix ball, she gently placed it onto the middle of the book, suddenly the Morphix water started to travel along the carvings, glowing brightly.

Tecna gasped and watched in amazement as the Morphix travelled through the lines and the book started to unlock.

Layla still held the Morphix ball and opened the cover; confused, she tuned the first couple of pages and found… nothing. Flipping through the whole book she found that it all was blank. "What the…?" she whispered and looked up at Tecna.

Nabu groaned and stretched, knocking over a vase and scaring Layla and Tecna. Layla lost concentration on the ball in her hand; it spurted all over her, Tecna and the book. Both girls looked at the book in alarm, hoping that they didn't ruin it and found writing starting to appear on the page. Layla started reading, "'you can find the Gem where mermaids can see but cannot touch and were humans can't breathe but can touch.'"

Tecna repeated the sentence, seeing if she knew the answer and got nothing, yawning, she said, "I have no clue."

"I know, me to-" Layla yawned, "-maybe it will come to us in the morning?"

"Yeah, maybe," Tecna replied, head already on the table with her eyes closed.

Layla smiled. Resting her head on her arms, she faces Nabu, watching his steady, even breathing before she fell asleep.

With a yawn, Stella lifted her head from a sleeping Brandon's arm and wiped the drool from him, causing him to wake up suddenly.

"Wha- What is it?"

"Nothing Snookums," Stella smiled, fluffing up his hair as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Looking at her, he smiled and said, "You look beautiful."

"Yeah, I bet I do," Stella said sarcastically.

Before either one of them could respond, they heard a groan and looked over the couch to see Riven lift his head off the side of the bookcase and then look at Musa. He smiled and kissed her hair, who was asleep on his shoulder.

'_Aww_' Stella mouthed to Brandon and sat back down on the couch correctly. Brandon smiled at the couple and sat back correctly. Stella slapped his arm to get his attention and he looked over at Bloom and Sky. Stella kept slapping his arm every time she saw one of her friends with theirs boyfriends, she realised that Timmy was asleep at the end of the table by himself. Confused, she looked for Tecna and found her asleep across from Layla. Getting up she walked over to the table and noticed the book under Layla's arms, reaching for it, she suddenly stopped when Musa said.

"Stella, don't, you'll wake her," Musa said, still sitting on the floor next to Riven.

"Pfft, I won't wake her," Stella responded and tilted the book up slightly so her arms would slide of which caused Layla to sit up quickly in her chair.

"What's going on?" Layla asked confused and rubbed her eyes, she noticed Stella, looking guilty as ever. "Stella? Wh-What are you doing?"

Stella rubbed the back of her head. "Nothing," She smiled, "I was just coming to wake you up."

"Oh," Layla responded.

Musa rolled her eyes and got up from the floor and made her way towards the girls. "What's this?" she asked, looking at Stella with a look that said; 'See, all you have to do is ask.' Musa reached for the book and touched it, pulling her hand back sharply as the book snapped shut.

At the noise of the book, Tecna and Nabu both woke up and looked at them puzzlingly.

"I'll tell you all about it when we wake up and have breakfast."

At breakfast, when everyone was awake, Layla started to explain what they found last night. "Well, Tecna found a book last night and it was written in the Language of the Mermaids, and well since, I am the Princess of Tides I was taught that language, but no-one uses it anyway lately. It said that only someone from the Royal Family can open the book – no thanks-" Layla said as a maid was going to top up her drink. She thought for a moment to find her place, "- oh yeah, anyway, so Tecna suggested that I try to open it and I guess it worked and we fell asleep."

"Did the book say anything?" Timmy asked as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"At first it didn't." Clearly seeing their confused faces she explained how the pages were blank and she then spilled her Morphix on it and words started to appear.

"So where do you think the Gem is?" Flora asked.

"No, there was a riddle in it though, 'you can find the Gem where mermaids can see but cannot touch and were humans can't breathe but can touch.'"

"Hmm," Sky said clearly thinking, "That's a tough one."

"Yeah, we found out," Tecna responded.

"Well, where is something that mermaids can see but can't touch?" Brandon asked.

"Mermaids can't touch things on land," Helia said matter-of-factly.

"And if they are in the water and something is on land they can see it?" Musa shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, this is going to be easy," Riven commented.

"And, and people can't breathe underwater," Bloom added.

"But we can touch things on land," Stella smiled.

"Hey Layla, is there any underwater caves in Tides?" Nabu thought about what everybody had just said.

"There is, not too far from here actually. Why?"

"Well I was thinking that if it is something that mermaids can see that means it's has to be near or in the water, and if they can't touch it, it means that it's somewhere on land or something. Plus, people can't breathe underwater, which also gives us the clue that it is underwater and on land, if that makes any sense."

"Aw yeaah," the whole table chimed.

"Haha, I'm surprised that Tecna or Timmy didn't figure that one out first," Stella said.

Tecna rolled her eyes.

"So, are we going to the underwater cave?"

"I guess we are."

"So here it is, the Cave of Illusions," Layla stated as she flew out of the bubble that allowed them to breathe underwater. "Now, just be careful because things might seem to be real but there not, okay?"

"Okay," Flora responded looking around the cave.

"Wow," Musa said in awe as she looked up at the glowing Crystals that gave the cave light. The crystals were glowing a Bluey-green. It looked like that they were still on land when actually they were underwater in a cave that had a huge air pocket that allowed them to breathe.

"Its soo pretty!" Stella squeaked and ran over to the wall and admired all the crystals.

"Come on," Bloom said and grabbed Sky's arm and pulled him forward with her to check out the rest of the cave. Walking away from the rest of group, they rounded a corner and heard running water. They saw a small waterfall running down the wall and entered a small pool of water underneath. Confused that the water wasn't filling up the cave, he walked over and looked in the pool, noticing glowing fish swimming.

"Hey Bloom, check this out."

Bloom walked over and peered into the water smiling, suddenly something shot up from the water and grabbed Bloom by the shoulders and dragged her in, she let out a scream before she was submerged underwater. Panic rose through Sky as he couldn't see Bloom anywhere, "Bloom!"

"What?"

He turned around and noticed Bloom straightening her back, clearly from looking at something, from the other side of the cave with a confused look on her face. "But – you were just pulled -," Sky looked back over at the small pool of water only to find nothing there; no signs of a waterfall ever being there. He realised what Layla had said '_be careful because things might seem to be real but there not_.' He sighed in relief, "Don't worry it was an illusion."

Bloom frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The others rounded the corner.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Tecna said happily.

"See any magical Gems lying anywhere?" Stella asked looking around the cave.

Layla looked around, suddenly noticing a crystal that wasn't as bright as the others. This one was different, Layla could tell, she felt drawn to it somehow… she didn't even realise that she was walking towards it until she touched it and everything blurred around her, combining into one. She blinked, hoping her vision would return back to normal but nothing helped. Everything was dark, except for the light mist around her feet. She hesitantly stepped forward, hoping that there was a floor to step on. "Hello?" she called to anyone out there. Still in her Enchantix, she walked forward, hoping something would happen.

_Layla…_

Layla turned sharply around, taking a step back as she saw someone floating behind her. She held her hand to her chest, trying to slow down her heart rate. He was sitting crossed leg, levitating in the air. His head was tilted slightly down, looking at her with fully green eyes – no white could be seen. He wore what look looked like a blue and green robe, light was shining behind him, lighting up him and Layla only, the rest in darkness. She answered, "Yes?"

_I am Tadzi, keeper and protector of Tide's Gem. What are you seeking in the Cave of Illusions?_

Layla noticed that Tadzi had spoken but his mouth never moved. _Is he speaking to me inside my head? _She thought and continued, "I have come here to see if I am worthy of the Gem's power."

_And why is that? The Gem's power isn't something that I can give to anyone that comes looking for it, but I must say that you are the only one that I have seen come looking for the power for good and not evil. Have you been told about the story of King Hadrian?_

"Not much. I wasn't really taught about him."

_King Hadrian came searching for the Gem many centuries ago, hoping to gain more power and then gain more land. He found the book, the exact one how you found me, and came to this cave. He knew that one of the crystals was the key to reach me, so he spent days and days touching every one of them until he finally found it. He asked for the power, claiming that it was for the good of his Kingdom. I could sense the evil in him but I gave him he power anyway, going on his word. Of course like everyone who has great power, they think they can rule the world, and soon I noticed that Tide's was changing for the worst. The only way that I could get the power back was to absorb the power back into the pure goodness Gem that hangs around my neck. I did what I had to do. Of course, when I absorbed the power back it also killed him. But, it was different with you, Layla, Princess of Tides? It felt like you were being drawn?_

Layla nodded her head in agreement.

_That is another sign that you are worthy for the power._

"You think that I am worthy for the Gem?" Layla said happily.

_If only you are willing to give up something in return. Are you willing to give up your memory?_

"My memory?" Layla repeated. She instantly thought about all the good memories of her, her friends and Nabu. After a long silence she said, "Okay, I will give up my memory."

Tadzi nodded his head. He took the rectangular maxi blue topaz from the silver necklace, placing it to Layla's chest. It glowed brightly. Suddenly everything went black and she fell into nothing.

"…Layla?"

Layla blinked and looked up at the face in front of her, not knowing who it was. She crawled backwards, taking in the other eleven people standing behind him. "W-who are you?"

"What?"

"Where am I?"

"Layla, are you feeling okay?" Musa asked walking towards her but stopped when Layla moved away.

Flora, who was clutching Helia's hand, walked over to the glowing crystal that she touched, walking past Layla see noticed her eye's follow her. She reached out, touching all the crystals.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked.

"Just seeing…" Flora drifted as she touched a crystal and it started to glow.

A bright light glowed, causing Flora and the others to take a step back and cover their eyes. A man appeared wearing a blue and green robe.

_I am Tadzi_, he spoke into their minds.

"Who are you?" Brandon called.

_I am the Gem's keeper. Hello Layla. You see, the only way for me to give Layla the Gem is to see if she is worthy and by doing that I asked if she would be willing to give up her memory. And as you can see, she agreed. But since she doesn't know who you are or why she is here, it makes her a bit useless for her to fight Lucas._

"You know about Lucas?" Tecna asked, surprised that he would even know what was going on in the real world.

_Of course I do. Every Gem keeper has a pair of eyes where you walk, so we know what the villains look like and we don't give them the planets power. Know I have seen what good Layla has done to the whole magical dimensions, so I have decided to give her back her memories. _

"My memories?" Layla repeated, thinking about what he was talking about.

Tadzi clapped his hands and a bright light glowed over Layla's head and he disappeared. Layla looked back over to her friends and stood up.

"I just had the weirdest dream."

"That wasn't a dream, honey. You passed out when you touched the crystal."

"Then some crazy dude name Tadzi came and was all like 'I have decided to give her back her memories.'" Stella mimicked his voice.

A smile formed on Layla's face. "I think I got the Gem!"

"Well try it out!"

Layla stood there for a second, "I have no clue on what to call it."

"Why don't you call it Gemix?" Timmy suggested after thinking about it.

"That sounds awesome!" Bloom cheered.

"Okay," Layla said as held onto the Gem, "Let's go Gemix!"

A bright light glowed once again, slowly dimming the reveal the newly transformed Layla. Her hair was up in high pony tails and was curled with a small tiara resting in her hair. She wore a strapless light blue dress with light lime green and yellow tipped frills underneath with a dark blue bow around the dress where the light blue, stripped material ended. She had light pink sleeves that went from her wrists to just below her elbows with pearl bracelets around her upper arms with blue platform-like high heel shoes. Her wings were butterfly shaped with tear drop shapes on the inside with blue and light pink and gems coming out of the sides. Layla fluttered her wings, testing them and flew around the small cave with speed. She landed lightly in front of the group and smiled a shy smile.

"Layla," Nabu said baffled, "you look amazing!"

Layla blushed as Nabu walked over to her and gave her a passionate kiss, happy that she was able to get the Gem's power.

"Ha, did you know that your transformation is called the Nuggetix," Riven said laughing. "Do you get it? Because nugget it another word for Gem."

Musa rolled her eyes. "Is that what you have been thinking about this _whole_ time?"

"Pretty much."

They gathered around Layla and congratulated her, the girls admiring the new outfit and wondering when they would be able to transform.

They left back for the surface and back to land to start their journey in another Planet.

* * *

"Solaria, here we come!" Stella exclaimed happily.

They had decided to go to Solaria as it was the closest one to Tides. The girls were still all in their Enchantix, except for Layla who was playing with a Morphix ball in her hands.

"Hey Layla," Sky called from the other side of the ship, looking out of the window and towards the ground as the ship took off, "what's that?"

Layla destroyed the ball in her hands and looked to Sky, thinking about standing next to him, when suddenly she was.

Sky turned around again and noticed how fast she got to him. "Whoa, Did you fly over here?"

"No… I was sitting on the chair and then I thought about standing next to you and here I... am?"

"Are you trying to say that you… teleported yourself?"

"I don't know."

"Well try it out," Brandon said looking over his chair with Stella standing beside him.

Layla thought about standing over near Stella, closing her eyes in concentration. She opened them and saw honey coloured eyes, she stepped back, noticing how close they were.'

"You can teleport?" Nabu asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess I can." Layla said with a smile smile.

"Daddy!" Stella squealed, running over and hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

King Radius hugged his daughter tightly. "I've missed you too. I know you shouldn't be visiting home… with all your friends, aren't you still in school?"

"We have a special mission, Daddy. Have you ever heard of Solaria's Gem?"

King Radius frowned and looked behind his daughter at her friends, who smiled and waved at him. He placed his hand on her back and stared walking away with her. "The Gem is here in the castle."

"What?!" Stella exclaimed.

"It is true. Though I don't know where about is it and I'm guessing that you are going to try and take the power?"

"I wouldn't say take… but I am hoping to _get _the power and defeat Lucas then maybe… give it back?"

King Radius laughed. "I don't think it works like that. Well I will leave you be, so you can start your search. Oh, try looking at the gems around the castle."

"The gems?" Stella questioned. "But there are millions of them!"

"What about the gems?" Bloom asked walking up behind Stella.

"Oh, Daddy thinks that maybe one of the gems is the gem."

"The gems in your home?"

"Yeah," Stella sighed. "Well I guess we better get started then, don't you think?"

Bloom smiled.

They walked back over to the others and explained that each couple would search a place in the castle. Riven and Musa would search the Northern side of the palace; Bloom and Sky would search in the library; Timmy and Tecna would search in Southern side; Layla and Nabu would search the Eastern side of the castle; Flora and Helia would search in the gardens while Stella and Brandon searched the western side, also known as the throne room.

The group left, searching in the chosen area, and would contact each other if they found something. Riven and Musa walked through the halls, all filled with paintings of the old Solarian King's on one side and the Queens on the other. Musa looked at one of the photos; it was a painting of a young man, he had blonde hair with light brown streaks, just reaching his eyes. He wore a cocky smile, like he ruled the world already, his blue eyes looking straight at the painter. Musa looked at the writing beneath the painting. _Prince Hedrick_. She looked back up to his face and let out soft laugh.

"What's so funny?" Riven asked, walking up beside her.

"Nothing," Musa answered and continued looking up at the painting, she could feel Riven staring at her. "Why are you looking at me?"

"I-I wasn't looking at you." Riven adverted his gaze up to the painting.

"Of course not," Musa kissed him on the cheek. "Come on."

Musa started walking away when Riven grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Surprised, Musa stood there than slowly lifted her arms around her neck, with him placing them on her waist. They pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, Musa saw a maid raising her eyebrows at her.

"Well, the gem isn't here!" Musa shouted so the maid could hear her and she ran away, pulling Riven behind, laughing.

Stella and Brandon searched the throne room, hoping for the gem to be plain sight, to their luck, it wasn't. Stella had touched every gem that Brandon had spotted, hoping it was one of them.

"Why can't I find it?!" Stella exclaimed and sunk to the floor against the wall.

"Come on Stell, you can't give up," Brandon motivated, trying to get her up, after failing he crouched down in front of her and said, "The Stella I know never gives up."

"I'm not, it's just… I've just been so stressed lately with everything lately…" she replied and frowned. Suddenly a thought came to her. Every time someone is stressed they always meditated! Sitting up straighter, she criss-crossed her legs and placed her arms along her thighs and her palms up, index and thumb touching each other, she started to hum.

"What are you doing?"

Sighing, she answered, "I'm trying to meditate so I don't get frown lines!"

"Okay, okay."

Stella cleared her mind. The picture of the gem popping into her mind, suddenly she felt this pull… towards the throne chairs. Getting up, she slowly walked over, up the steps and in front of her father's chair. She frowned, hearing faint voices, _"We didn't find anything in the garden. How about you guys?" _

Without knowing it, her hand suddenly touched the yellow gem in the wood. Everything blurred and she could tell she was falling to the ground before everything went black.

Bloom and Sky sat in the library, the space around them filled with books. Sky sat across from Bloom who had her feet up on the desk. He was reading the lines but his mind was somewhere else. His thoughts were interrupted when Bloom let out a gasp. He looked up and she started to read out of the book;

"It says here that whoever gets the gems power will have another additional power as well and that Sadzi – I'm guessing the gems keeper – is not easy impressed."

"Where did you get that information? And by additional powers, could it be talking about how Layla can teleport? Will Stella be able to teleport?"

"I don't know but I found it in this journal."

"Who did it belong to?"

Bloom flipped to the front page. "I don't know. It's not named or anything."

"We should go tell Brandon and Stella."

"I agree," Bloom stood up, "come on."

The walked down the halls, passing maids along the way. They entered the throne room and noticed Brandon shaking someone on the floor.

"Stella!" Bloom cried and ran over to her friend.

"What happened?" Sky asked coming behind her.

"She touched the gem on the throne chair," Helia informed.

"And then collapsed, like Layla," Flora added and looked down at her friend.

"Guys?" Stella called. She couldn't see anything, no light anywhere to seen anywhere. "Did someone turn off the light's?" she cautiously placed her foot in front of the other and started walking. "Helloooo?" Stella grew irritated, "This is not funny!"

_No one is laughing._

Stella heard the feminine voice say in the darkness. Stella turned in a small circle, trying to see if she could spot to whom it belonged to.

_Princess Stella of Solaria, is it?_

"Um, yeah," Stella said. "Can you show yourself, so it doesn't feel like I'm talking to myself?"

A bright light illuminated from just in front of Stella. The girl had long, pink, toothpick straight hair and wore yellow robes. Her eyes were bright blue, and her skin was tan.

_I am Sadzi, Solaria's Gem keeper. Why are you here?_

"Well, I was wondering if I was worthy of the gems power?"

_And why do you need the gems power?_

"So I can defeat Lucas and protect everyone else."

_Why?_

Stella grew even more irritated, "As I just said, I want to destroy Lucas, who wants to take over the universe!"

_And what will you swap in return?_

"Swap?"

_Yes, I am aware that Princess Layla of Tides has a gem and she gave up her memory for it. What are _you _willing to give up?_

"I don't know. What are you hoping for?"

_Your boyfriend is pretty cute._

"No! Brandon is mine. Something else."

_How about your face?_

"My face?" Stella said her voice dropping into the darkness. She thought about how last time she had to give up her face in order to save the universe.

Sadzi took her silence as a no. _well; I guess that you don't want the gem then._

"Look, I want that gem okay. I _need _that gem to save the world and giving up my face is not a problem for me, okay? I have done it before and I will do it a million times again if it means that I will be able to end Lucas and protect the ones that I love. Even if that means that I won't make it. At least I tried."

A smile formed on Sadzi face as she looked at Stella. She knew that the girl standing before her was worthy of the gem. She was at the start. A bright yellow light glowed in the darkness; Sadzi reached under her robes and brought up a yellow critine and gave it to Stella.

_Now place your hand on your chest._

"With the gem?" seeing Sadzi nod, she put her hand on her chest and it glowed brightly before everything went black and she was falling.

Stella blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light inside the palace, everything seemed to be in slow motion and muted. She saw Brandon looking in the opposite direction, seeming to be talking to someone. Stella didn't know if she had her face or not and she didn't want Brandon or the others seeing her, she rolled to her side. Then everything went back to normal.

"Stella!"

Stella lifted her upper-body with her arms, making sure no one could see her face.

"Stella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What did you have to swap?"

Slowly Stella stood up and turned around, waiting to hear gasps from her friends but got nothing. "How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?" Bloom asked, confused.

"My face. How bad is it?"

"Stella, nothing is wrong with your face," Tecna informed.

"What?!" Stella exclaimed happily. She ran over to a mirror, leaving the others in confusion and touched her face everywhere. "But I don't understand…" she whispered. Touching the gem that hung around her neck she called for Sadzi. A bright light glowed behind Stella, causing her to turn around to see the keeper, or should you say _ex_-keeper, hovering above the ground. "Why do I still have my face?"

_After your little speech, I realised that needing to swap something wasn't necessary. I believe that you are worthy of the gems power and will help keep the world at peace._

"Thank you!" Stella squealed, jumping with joy. "And I won't let you down Sadzi, I will defeat Lucas!"

"…Why is Stella talking to herself?" Riven asked looking at the others.

"I think she might be talking to the keeper- Sadzi – I think," Flora said, looking around.

"Sadzi, do I get any extra powers? You see Layla-"

_Yes, I am aware that when Princess Layla became the new keeper, she got the power to teleport. But before I tell you, you must be careful, if you use your extra powers you _will _run out of winx faster. And therefore won't be able to protect the universe, understand?_

"Yes, I totally understand."

_Now, your power is telekinesis._

"Tele-what?"

Telekinesis; _it means you will be able to move objects with your mind. I must be going now, but if you need any advice, just hold the gem and call for me. I'll answer._

"Okay, thank you Sadzi," Stella smiled and waved and after Sadzi had left, turned and walked back over to her friends. "Okay, let's see what I'll look like."

Holding the gem, she called the new transformation name. Her hair was worn down with a few strands plaited; her bangs were pinned to the back of her head in a small bun with stars in it and a tiara. She wore an orange halter neck top that was orange on the bust with white frill below and the rest was light pink with 3 purple ribbons crossing diagonally on the pink part of the top. She had pink sleeves from the middle of her hands to past her elbow but just under her arm pit with purple ribbon wrapped from the top of the sleeve to her shoulder. She also wore purple, almost pink, short-shorts with gold chains, draping around the shorts. Stella also had white glittery leggings that went to just above her knees with orange high-heels that criss-crossed up her leg to just below her knees. Her wings were a unique shape with an orange outline with yellow in the inside with star shaped patterns and stars coming out the sides.

Stella admired her new look. "So what do you think?"

"You look _hot_!" Brandon exclaimed then turned a bright red.

"Aw thank you Snookums!"

"So what _new _power did you get?" Musa asked.

"Telekinesis, that's what Sadzi said, and she also told me that if I used that power too much, I'll drain all of my winx."

"That's awesome!" Sky exclaimed and got weird looks from everyone, realising what he said, he corrected himself. "I mean the telekinesis part, not the draining part."

"Have you tested it out?" Timmy asked.

"No not yet," Stella admitted and looked down. "I don't know how."

"Just think about an object coming to you," Helia suggested.

Stella concentrated on a couple of things she wanted. A few seconds passed and she opened one eye and then the other when nothing changed. She let out a deep sigh and grabbed Brandon's hand and squeezed it.

"Um, S-Stella," Tecna stammered and pointed over their shoulders, indicating that something was behind them.

Turning around they noticed all of Stella's make-up glowing and hovering in the air.

"Oh my god! It worked!" Stella squealed and ran over and started to grab all of her make up. "Aw, mummy's missed you!"

"You summoned your make-up?" Musa asked.

"Why wouldn't I? The right amount of make-up can make someone-"

"Are we staying here? Or are we going head straight to our next destination?" Sky interrupted, receiving a glare from Stella.

"I think we should stay here and catch up on some sleep," Flora smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, how about it, Stella?" Bloom asked, looking over at her friend.

"I like it, beside I need to catch up on some things with my daddy before we leave," She transformed into her casual cloths. "So you can do whatever you want before dinner and then get some sleep."

"Where are we heading next?" Helia asked curious.

"Our next stop is…" Timmy looked down at his PDA, "… Linphea."

* * *

**_Chapter 13! Sorry, its been awhile since I last Updated. You see, we are moving houses and I'm going to England for holidays in TWO DAYS! so excited... anyway, I've been packing and packing and school decided to throw in some exams and assignments as well._**

**_I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, :)_**

**_P.S. I don't own the title '_Gemix' _for my transformation, i saw a couple of pictures and i'm like; "I'm totally going to use that in my story!" and i couldn't think of another name, so, yeah. :)_**

**_Remember to Review!_**


	14. Chapter 14, The Journey Continues

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**_

* * *

Flora bounced happily in her seat as he saw her home realm before her.

"We're actually here!" she exclaimed, holding onto Helia's hand and squeezing it with excitement.

"It's even more beautiful than before," Bloom stated while looking out the window.

"Is that even possible?" Musa asked and laughed.

They landed the ship and they all tumbled out, happy to be out and onto solid land.

"So," Brandon began, "were do we go from here?"

Flora thought for a second, her thoughts interrupted by Riven.

"Please tell me we're not lost."

"No." was all Flora said, getting back to thinking again. "I wonder if I should ask Grandma Lilly about the gem," Flora muttered and looked around at her friends, a sense of disbelief washing over her. "Hey! We are not lost! I was just thinking okay! I know exactly where to go, so stop doubting me."

"Chill Flo, we don't doubt you," Stella said and walked over to her upset friend.

"Yes you are. I can feel what you are feeling remember?"

Stella smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, totally forgot. Ha-ha."

"What were you thinking before?"

Flora looked at Timmy confused for a second before catching on, "Oh, Right, as I was thinking; I was wondering if I should ask my Grandma about the Gem since she has been around for a while."

"Maybe, but don't you want to see your parents?" asked Layla.

"I'm sure we could make a small detour," Helia said as he saw his girlfriends' face fall with sadness.

She looked at him with a huge smile on her face, "really?" she asked, looking at the others, noticing all of them nodding in agreement.

"Okay but how are we going to get there?" Nabu asked.

Flora smiled and, placing her index and thumb finger in her mouth, she blew. A loud whistle echoed throughout the forest and six giant lady bugs flew towards them.

"Holy..." Sky drifted, "they're so much bigger than last time!"

"That's because these are adults and the others were babies."

"Come on," Layla said eagerly, pulling Nabu behind with her.

The others got on without a doubt, except for Stella, who was standing beside Brandon as the others flew off. "There is, absolutely, no way am I getting on that... that thing!"

The lady bug let out a weird noise and Stella backed away from it.

"Come on Stel, it will be fun," Brandon encouraged her, jumping onto the back of the bug, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Yeah, fun falling to your death."

"You're not going to fall," Brandon assured her.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you'll be hanging onto me, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Stella mumbled quietly thinking back to when Brandon was spelled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Stella huffed and hesitantly grabbed his hand so he could pull her up. Sitting behind Brandon and clutching his shirt tightly she waited for the bug to take flight.

"Uh... fly, bug, fly?" Brandon said slowly and the bug flew through the air.

Landing safely outside the front of Flora's grandma's tree house, they all jumped to the floor- the giant leaf, Stella and Brandon a couple of minutes later. Stella slid of the bug and landed in a heap on the floor.

"What took you so long?" Sky asked Brandon. Brandon glanced at Stella, dusting herself off and glaring up at the giant creature. Sky, following his gaze at the blonde haired fairy finally understood.

"Whoa. That's a long way down." Layla stated as she looked over the edge and to the ground.

"Almost all of Linphea is up in the tree tops; it's hidden easily and has great views for enemy that may come."

"Yeah," Layla agreed and smiled back at Tecna before looking over the edge again. She had no idea why someone would want to live so _high_.

All the commotion outside cause Grandma Lilly to walk slowly out to the front; "Stay off my garden! You pesky bugs!"

"Grandma Lilly!" Flora exclaimed, smiling sheepishly from the back off the group.

"Flora dear, is that you?" She asked, grabbing the first shoulders she found and brought her wrinkly face to kiss both cheeks. "My dear, haven't you grown heaps and got more... Muscly," she gave Riven's bicep a squeeze. Everyone giggled and Riven took a giant step back into Musa.

"Grandma, I'm over here!"

"Of course I know my own grand-daughter when I see her."

"Aaand that's not me again," Flora giggled as her grandma kissed both of Layla's cheeks. She walked up to her grandma and hugged her tightly. "Have you misplaced your glasses again?"

"What made you think that? Now, now, the plants are telling me that we have guest. So let's all go inside and have some tea."

"Tea? Tea is awesome." Nabu followed the elderly women inside and everyone stared after him.

"Girl," Riven replied and followed in after them.

Musa, Layla and Bloom snickered at the comment while the boys rolled their eyes.

"You can't deny it too, Riven you love tea as well."

Riven shot him a glare.

"Well I think everybody loves tea since Flora always makes it," Helia stated and followed Flora into the tree house.

"No doubt about that," Bloom mused and followed after them with the others trailing behind.

Once they got into the tree house they all looked around in awe- except for Flora- and stared around the brightly lit room. Green vines grew alongside the walls from the wooden floor, like they were trying to reach the roof. Bright flowers- of all colours- grew on the vine as well, giving it that homey feel. Tree branches grew up from the ground and through the wall, holes around them so they could grow. Cream couches sat in a little square where everyone was currently sitting.

"So what are you doing here, dear Flora?" Grandma Lilly asked as she walked into the room carrying a tray of cookies and taking a seat on an empty chair.

"We've come here to ask you about Linphea's Gem."

Grandma Lilly smacked a vine away as it tried to reach for the plate of cookies. "I've heard things about it."

"Like?" Helia asked and received a smile from Grandma Lilly.

"Well that it's in the forest inside a giant Sarracenia plant that has teeth and if swallowed the acid inside its stomach will melt your flesh."

Tecna and Bloom started to choke on the cookie that they were eating; the guy's mouths fell open; Musa, Layla, Stella all looked towards a pale Flora.

"A giant Sarracenia? I-I thought that they were extinct!" Tecna exclaimed.

"A man eating plant?" Stella question suddenly thinking about getting eating by one and all was left was her bones.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Sky was wide-eyed, how could someone say that with a straight face?

"I am not, young man," Grandma Lilly said firmly.

"How are we supposed to get it now? It's almost impossible to meet a giant Sarracenia and come out alive." Flora leaned her face into her hands. How was she going to get the plant now? _Could _she even get the plant? _Yes_, she could. She had too. To save Magix and her friends.

"Flora…?"

Flora looked up and saw everyone watching her, "Let's do this!" Flora exclaimed with determination in her eyes. Turning back to her grandma she hugged her tight and thanked her. While everyone started to walk out the house calling out thanks over their shoulder.

"No worries honey," Grandma Lilly replied with a smile on her face. Finally letting her go, she noticed Helia waiting for her and quickly pulled him aside. "You'll look after my dear Flora, won't you?"

"Of course."

Satisfied, she let go him go, smiling as he walked out the front door.

* * *

"So, is that the giant Sarracenia man-eating plant?" Nabu asked, looking at the giant pink and purple plant from a distance.

"I wonder what gave you that idea." Stella stated sarcastically. "Was it the giant teeth or the dead animals around it?"

"Hey Stel, calm down,"

"Don't tell her what to do!" Brandon said sternly to Bloom.

"Guys, stop fighting," Layla sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Stay out of this, Layla!" Timmy shouted and suddenly red in the face with embarrassment, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Yeah, you should be," Musa mumbled.

"Move!"

"Dude! Don't touch me!" Helia shouted in Riven's face.

"Bunch of idiots," Tecna said while rolling her eyes.

"Guys, please calm down-"

"No!" they all shouted in unison.

_'Why are they all fighting?'_ Flora thought as she continued to watch her friends bicker at each other.

_Because of the air…_

_'What? How can the air be doing this?'_

_It's coming from me; soon they'll start to fight each other until they all die._

_'What?!' _Flora screamed in panic at the voice inside her head.

_But I wonder why you aren't being affected… You are a nature fairy, no? Maybe you're the one mistress was talking about._

"Let's go Enchantix!" Bloom shouted and transformed.

"No! Bloom!" Flora shouted, running towards her friend before she flew off. She transformed as well as she just missed her. "Please don't fight!" hearing sword against sword, she turned her head and saw Riven and Brandon fighting. "Don't hurt each other, please!" Flora begged and fell to her knees. She heard Stella and Layla scream "Let's go Gemix" at each other. They weren't even paying attention to her. _'What can I do?' _she thought, watching her friends continuing to fight.

_Come inside of me, the mistress wants to see you, Flora._

Flora turned sharply around and stared at the plant. "You want me to go _inside _of you?" Flora asked sharply.

_If you do, I will make them stop fighting._

"Do you promise?"

Silence.

_Yes._

Flora let out a deep sigh and flew into the air, hovering just above the plant. Looking down she noticed the teeth running down the length of the inside of its mouth and gulped. "Stop them fighting first, please?" Flora watched as her friends finally come to their senses and she looked back down at the plant, hearing 'What?' and 'Where we just fighting?' coming from her friends. Smiling, she dove into the plant; the last thing she heard was; "Flora!" being shouted at her.

* * *

Flora expected the teeth to be sharp but they were the exact opposite. They felt like rubber. She continued to dive down, with her eyes closed, only when she opened them she realised that it was too late to pull up from the oncoming ground. She closed her eyes for the impact and re-opened them when she didn't feel anything at all and noticed that she was frozen a couple of centimetres above the ground. She landed on the ground with a _thud_. "Ow," she ground, dusting her dress off as she stood up. Flora heard the sound of running water, turning; she noticed the she was right beside a waterfall. Confused, she turned around and noticed a whole different world down here.

Giant bright green trees were endless in her sight, birds and butterflies danced around the sky like happy couples. She couldn't believe her eyes. She must have hit her head? Did she? No way was this living all under the plant. Deciding to go and explore the area, she flew down the length of the waterfall and pulled up when she hit the tree line. Flora continued to soar through the sky, watching all the animals run around when the tree's broke apart, leaving a giant beautiful field. She landed gracefully on the ground, watching as all of the animals watched her. Turning around when she heard a loud pounding sound, she came face to face with the biggest, ugliest dog she had ever seen. Before she knew it, it had her pinned down and was growling at her.

* * *

"Flora!"

"She… she flew into the plant!?"

"No one eats my friends!" Stella screamed at the pink and purple plant. "Plant's like sunlight, right? So take this!"

"No! Stella! If you attack the plant than Flora might not be able to get out!"

"But Tecna, she might be in there dying!" Layla yelled.

"She's not," Helia replied softly.

"You don't know that!" Brandon yelled in panic.

"How do you know?" Riven asked in a huff.

"Because the plant told me."

"The plant… told you?" Bloom asked in a disbelieving tone.

"God, did Timmy hit you in the head while you guys were fighting or something?" Musa asked knocking onto her own head.

"No, he didn't."

"Great, he's lost in the loony bin," Layla whispered.

_I can assure you that Flora is perfectly fine._

"How do you know that?" Nabu asked out loud.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure no one asked that question," Sky stated.

_Of course not, because I asked the question._

"And who is 'I'?"

_Well Timmy, I am Ernest or 'The Plant'._

* * *

Flora stared into the giant dog white eyes, she didn't feel scared at all, she felt calm and that she had seen this dog before.

"Cana, off," an eerie but soothing voice came from behind the dog. "What are you know? Come on change back, you'll scare the poor girl out of her skin."

The dog bounced happily off Flora at the command, changing back into its original form- a Border collie. Cana was white with black patches all over her with black socks and a patch on her left eye.

"I don't understand. The dog can transform?"

_"That's not all I can do."_

"Did… did the dog just speak?"

_"No, that's just crazy righ- Bird!" _

Flora watched as Cana chased after the bird, she couldn't talk could she? Her lips didn't move at all, unless, Flora can understand dog language.

"I can understand why you are confused young one."

Flora turned around, completely forgetting that the girl was standing there.

"I am Laurita, Keeper and protector of Linphea's Gem." She smiled.

Flora couldn't take her eyes away from hers. They were green- no pupil or sclera, like her iris covered everything. Laurita had long brown hair with green tips and was wearing a pink and gold kimono type thing. As she walked, she wasn't walking along the ground but a couple centimetres above it.

_"Birds! Birds! Birds!"_

Cana ran past them, chasing more birds that flew in the sky.

"How come I can understand Cana and the plant? They are talking into my mind, aren't they?"

"Yes they are, it's just another sign that you are worthy of the Gem."

"Another sign?" Flora repeated, confused.

_"Birds! Birds! Bir- squirrel! Come here, Cana wants to play!" _

"Yes, when someone is in procession of the Gem, they are able to speak into someone else's mind and speak to other Gem keeper's."

_"Oh yeah, that's the spot."_

Flora looked around at Cana and found her rubbing her back over the ground. "But how does that explain why I can understand Cana? Surely she wasn't a keeper?"

"No," Laurita started with a smile on her face. "I used the Gem's power to save Cana, that's why she has the ability to speak into your mind."

"And what about the plant?"

"Ernest? Well, that's simple, since he is the gate and protector of this place, in which the gem is living, he can easily speak into anyone that is worthy of coming here minds, which isn't a lot of people."

"But what about the dead animals? I mean isn't that a little… to much?"

"There all illusions but he was the reason why your friends were fighting."

"Oh… why did you want to see me?"

"Because I want you to be the keeper of Linphea's Gem and protect from us from Lucas," Laurita replied, taking off a silver necklace and popping out an emerald gem. "Place this to your chest and allow the power to flow within you."

Flora took the Gem and looked up at the soon to be ex-keeper and noticed that Cana had joined them. She was crouching down on her front legs.

_"A ball! Let's play fetch Flora. Throw the ball!"_

Smiling, she placed the gem to her chest.

* * *

"What kind of name is Ernest?" Stella asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

_"What kind of name is Stella?" _

"Hey! Stella was giv-" Stella was cut mid-sentence when Ernest started to glow.

"You don't think that's Flora do you?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know," Layla replied.

"I hope you're okay Flora," Helia whispered to himself.

* * *

Flora started to glow, she could flew her clothes slip off of her and new ones rematerialize, she could feel the new wings that sprouted from her back and finally, she could feel the power surging through her. Once her eyes adjusted from the bright like, she noticed Cana jumping up and eating the glitter the continued to fall from her.

Laurita smiled, happy to see that the Gem had accepted her.

"Just one question, Laurita, you said that I am able to speak into someone's mind, so… what if I'm just thinking about something that I personally don't want others to hear? How do I make it that they can't hear me?"

"Simple my dear, all you have to do is just picture the person you want to speak too and they'll hear it."

"Thank you, Laurita, and I'll promise to protect Linphea with everything I've got."

_"Flora… leave Cana behind?"_

Flora dropped down on her knees and patted her on the head, "I'll promise to come and visit you and I'll bring a special treat." She winked at her before standing back up again and flying towards the hole in the sky.

She continued to fly up, feeling the so called teeth of Ernest as she flew up. She had to admit that it was weird that she was flying _in _somebody. When she finally entered her world, she blinked a couple of times to get use to the light and saw her friends all looking at her.

"Flora!" Bloom shouted and flew towards her, engulfing her in a hug before the others joined, laughing.

As they landed on the ground, Brandon asked; "So, you went into the plant in your Enchantix and came out in your Gemix?"

"I sure did," Flora replied and turned back towards Ernest and thanked him before walking over to Helia and giving him a hug.

He kissed her quickly on the lips, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Hmm, me to."

"Come on girl, let's see your outfit," Stella practically torn Flora off Helia and made her turn in a small circle.

Flora had her hair longer in ponytails, but each ponytail was plaited with a wreath surrounding her head. She wore a spaghetti top with green on the bust and straps with pink for the rest and pink frill across the top and around just under that shoulders. She had glittery sleeves from the middle of her hands up to just past her elbows with rose wreath on each wrist. She had a rose wreath around her waist. She also wore green short-shorts surrounded by pink frills but showing the front with white material frills under the rose wreath but not covering all of the pink. She also had glittery white leggings that went to just below her shorts with pink platform high heel shoes. Her wings were large green and pink leaf shaped wings with pink and green flower shapes and designs with vine patterns. She also had purple blue-bell shaped flowers coming out the sides of the wings.

"Not baad," Stella complimented.

"So what powers did you gain?" Sky asked curious.

Flora smiled, "Okay now watch my lips," She closed them, pointing to them so they were looking and pictured everyone's face in her mind before saying; _"Are you guys watching? I don't you are."_

"Did… did you just speak to us without moving your lips?" Timmy asked amazed.

"I sure did," Flora smiled.

"Just like Bernest over here," Stella jabbed her thump over in the plants direction.

_It's Ernest._

"Same thing."

"So you're telepathic?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah."

"I think it's amazing," Helia stated and wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her to blush.

"Now you can scare people by speaking into their minds when no one is around," Nabu joked.

"I don't think she will be doing that," Layla stated back.

They all started heading in the direction of Flora's parent's house where they were going to stay the night when Flora stopped when she heard a certain someone's voice ring through her mind.

_"Squirrel! Aww don't climb up the tree. Ah, birds, bids birds!"_

Flora couldn't help the smile from forming on her face.

"Whatcha smiling about?" Riven asked from beside her.

"Oh nothing," Flora stated and followed the rest of the group out of the forest.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"Here we are!" Tecna exclaimed. They were standing in front of white mansion, bigger than any house they have seen- except for the palaces. "This is home."

"You live here Tecna?" Sky asked in amazement.

"Are you sure you're not royalty?"

"I'm positive, Layla, my foster parents run the biggest technology company in all of Zenith and around some other planets as well." Tecna replied and pressed the buzzer on the intercom, allowing them to enter.

"Foster parents?" Helia whispered to Flora.

"Yeah, Tecna's parents died when she was young, it's so sad. Come on, before they leave us out here!" Flora dragged Helia through the gates of the palace.

They stopped and stood on a circle on the ground.

"What are we doing?" Musa asked a little confused.

"Just watch," Tecna replied and pressed some buttons on the ground causing the whole thing to shake and lift up from the cement ground. Railings shot up and around the group, keeping them from falling out and started to fly forward.

"You know we could have walked, we do have legs," Bloom stated and continued to hold on.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you wouldn't have made it so far." Layla pointed out to the moat the surrounded mansion. As they went over, they all looked down and found no water but a straight drop down to nothing.

"Chill out guys, it's just an illusion, if we just walked, people would have known it was and just walk through."

"Why is the security tight here?" Brandon asked.

"Because, the most famous and expensive painting is within those walls," Timmy answered.

"What is it called?" Bloom asked as the platform landed on the ground and the railing disappeared.

"It doesn't have a name. The artist doesn't title is work, he leaves it up to the viewer to decide."

"How strange…" Nabu drifted in thought.

"Hey Stell, is everything okay?" Brandon asked the blonde haired fairy.

"Is Stella a weird name?"

"What?" Brandon was totally confused. What brought this on? Oh wait… "Of course not, Stella is a beautiful name, just like the person."

A smile filled Stella's face.

"Stella… Brandon… have you seen… Tecna?"

"Yeah, she's- Arh!"

The small robot cocked its head to the side. "She's… where?"

"Steve? What are you doing out here?"

The robot rolled forward and backwards so he was in front of Tecna. "Steve… missed you."

"Tecna missed you to, Steve."

"How does he know Stella and Brandon's name?"

"Because, Musa, Steve can tell… who a person… is by… looking at… them," the little robotic boy said.

"Creepy…" Bloom whispered and took a tiny step back. They didn't have robots on Earth.

"Tecna, Honey, we've missed you."

The group turned around and noticed a couple in their mid-30's. The women had shoulder length purple hair with a front fringe and wearing glasses. Her black dress went to about her mid-thigh with a V-neck cut finished off with silver high heels. The man had raven black hair that just fell below his ears. He wore a black suit with a silver tie and black dress shoes. His skin was pale as well as the women's, who had hazel eyes while he had brown.

"Mum, Dad! It's good to see you again." Tecna replied and walked over to them. "These are my friends; Musa, Riven, Layla, Nabu, Flora, Helia, Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky and this is Timmy."

"We've heard a lot about you guys," Tecna's foster father said.

"Why are you here honey? We thought you would be fighting Lucas?"

"You know about that?"

"Of course, it was on the news for weeks."

"Well I was hoping that maybe the information I was looking for would be in library."

"And what are you looking for?" her foster mother asked.

"Zenith's Gem," Tecna watched her parent's reactions.

They both looked at each other and smiled. "Why don't you go show your friends the nameless painting?"

Tecna was about to argue when it looked like her parents where hinting at something. "Okay… come on, this why."

As they went inside, Steve rolled up to the older couple and asked; "Can Steve… go with… Tecna?"

"Of course you can."

As they walked down many of the large corridors, they noticed a lot of robots cleaning the place and a lot of technology around.

"There's not much plant life around," Flora commented, feeling a bit light headed.

"There wouldn't be since this is a technology realm," Bloom said.

"Are you okay?" Layla asked her friend. She noticed Helia turn around as he was a couple of steps in front and look at Flora worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stating it."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Stell," Flora answered with a smile as she realised that what she had said had caused so much commotion. _"I'm serious guys."_

"Serious about what?" Nabu asked.

"I didn't say anything…"

"You used your telepathic powers, I think," Tecna sated, joining the conversation.

"Opps, I guess I'm not use too it yet," Flora said, pink tinting her cheeks.

"Tell me about it, I keep teleporting to different parts of the room," Layla commented, crossing her arms.

"Same!" Stella exclaimed. "I am always being followed by floating objects everywhere I go!"

"Like now?" Brandon asked, watching as an expensive looking vase floated behind her.

"Yes!"

"Stella, whatever you do, do not lose concentration on it," Tecna said in a panicked but calm voice.

Stella suddenly felt under pressure. "Um… okay."

Tecna grabbed the vase before it could smash into a million pieces on the tiled ground. "This is a very rare vase, I don't exactly know how old or where it originally came from but if it were to get broken…" Tecna drifted as she didn't want to think about that possibility.

"I'm sorry Tecna, I didn't mean to!"

"I know," Tecna replied as she felt guiltiness flood through her. "Come on let's keep going."

As they reached the painting, they were amazed at how big it was.

"So this is the famous painting?"

"It's shi- Ow!" Riven began but was cut off when Musa elbowed him in the side.

"Don't say stuff like that, there are people around."

"Riven and… Musa make… a good… couple."

"Argh!" Musa screamed and jumped onto Riven. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from… the… factory."

"Well aren't you a funny thing," Musa said sarcastically, letting go of Riven.

"Hehe… thank… you."

"I- No- don't worry about it," Musa face palmed herself.

"I find it weird that he talks all robot-like. It's freaking me out."

Musa just nodded her head in agreement as they watched Steve roll into the back of Sky's leg, over and over again before he moved out the little robots way.

"I reckon it should be called, _Paradise_."

The painting was set in open space with trees outlining the area. A waterfall was set behind the set of trees and flowed down a river just left of the painting. Fish swam through the river as coloured flowers lined the bed of the river and the fields. The sky was blue- no could have been seen in sight.

"And why do you think that, Layla?" Bloom asked.

"Because... well, look at it! It's so pretty!"

"Well, what do you think Helia? You are the artist here." Timmy stated and turned to look at him.

"I've seen this painting before… but it looks different this time," He responded leaning into the painting to inspect it more.

"I wonder what it feels like," Layla thought out loud and walked over to it.

"No! Don't touch it, the alarms will go off!" Tecna warned and walked over to the painting. Steve suddenly stopped in front of her, causing her to trip and grab the closest person to her so she wouldn't fall. But that person wasn't ready and she continued to fall. They waited for her to make contact with the wall, but it never came, instead she fell _through _the painting and disappeared. When her hand, which was still bringing down Timmy by his shirt, went fully into the wall, there was a loud SMACK as Timmy fell down the wall.

"Tecna!" Flora cried, running over to the painting and feeling all over it.

"Timmy, are you okay?" Nabu asked helping up his friend.

"Why are there three of you?"

"He hit his head pretty hard; maybe we should take him to the infirmary?" Sky offered while the girls just stood there in shock.

"So that's what's different about it."

"What is?" Bloom asked, coming back to her senses.

"Well, see that break in the trees, where the bottom of the water fall is? Well, in the painting I saw, it never had that purple dot there."

"What if it's smudged onto there?"

"Trust me it's not. Something this special has a protection spell on it."

* * *

Tecna lay on her back, looking up at the blue sky. Confused on what just happened she sat up and looked around. Had she just gone into a painting? No, that's illogical. Is it? Purple light blinded her for a second a she held up a hand to shield her eyes. It was like her feet had a mind of their own as they walked toward the waterfall.

The water splashed against her face as she walked behind the water and into the cave. She still couldn't make any logic about the painting. Why did she even come behind here? Shouldn't she be trying to find a way out?

"Tecna of Zenith."

Tecna turned around and noticed a pale white male hovering above the ground. He wore purple and silver robes. His eyes were a light violet colour and he was completely bald- he kind of looked like a monk, but, with purple eyes and pale in colour.

"Yes?"

"I am Zeus, keeper and protector of Zenith's gem. May I ask how you got here?"

Tecna didn't know herself. "Um, I tripped and fell into the painting." She explained, holding onto her upper arm.

"You fell?" Zeus repeated, thinking. No ordinary person could enter this world unless… "So I guess its true then."

"What's true?"

"Only those who are worthy are able to access the worlds of the Keepers. Princess Layla was able to access her Keeper's world through her mind, the same with Princess Stella. Princess Flora could access her Keeper's world through the Giant Sarracenia, as you can access through this painting."

_Princess _Flora? Flora wasn't a princess. "Why did you call Flora- Princess Flora?"

"Are you seeking for the Gem?" Zeus ignored her question.

"Well, I guess I'm not seeking the Gem anymore since I found you."

"I don't have the Gem."

"What?!" Tecna exclaimed. "But you said you were the Keeper!"

"Think Tecna; was I here before when you saw the bright purple light?" His eye's looked to the waterfall behind her and Tecna turned around.

"It's in the water?-" Tecna asked but noticed that he was gone. Tecna walked over to the water edge and took off her shoes. Walking into the water, she noticed how much harder it was to walk in than regular water. She reached the running water, seeing the purple gem in the middle, and went to grab it. As she felt the cold stone within her hand, that's when everything that has happened in her life started to play like a movie in her mind. It seemed like forever until the movie of her life stopped. Tears ran down her face as she had to witness _again _her parent's death. She started to let go of the gem when Zeus' voice rang in her head.

_To see the future, first you have to see the past and present._

"Every time I touch the gem, will I be shown the past?"

"It depends."

Tecna waited for him to explain, but he didn't. Did she really want to witness her parent's death and everything bad that has happened to her every time she touches it?

"So what are you going to choose? Are you going to take it or leave it?"

Tecna frowned. What kind of question was that? She grabbed at the gem and pulled but it wouldn't budge. She place her other hand over it also and pulled with everything she's got. "I'm going to take it! I'm going to stop Lucas and if anything, it will make me stronger!"

The gem seemed to become loose and she fell backwards, heading towards the water when the gem glowed brightly, causing her to squint and when she opened her eyes, she saw her friends staring at her. It took them a moment to snap out of it and start to crowd around her.

"You're okay!" Timmy exclaimed and hugged her tightly, seeming to be able to see straight.

"What happened?"

"Did you get the gem?"

"One question at a time people, she did just come out of a painting." Stella said pulling everyone aside except for Tecna's boyfriend. "Please explain."

So Tecna explained everything- except for the Princess Flora thing. Tecna might tell her later about it, she didn't want Flora to have another thing on her mind.

"So you got the Gem?"

"I sure did, Bloom. See-" Tecna held up her hand and noticed that the Gem wasn't there. "Oh."

"Maybe you already took the power already?" Nabu suggested as he watched as Tecna stood up and searched around her.

"Yeah, maybe…" Tecna mumbled.

"Try it, see if you did," Bloom encouraged with a smile on her face.

Tecna said the three words that would allow her to transform. Nothing happened and she hung her head until she start to glow. The bright light caused everybody to shield their eyes.

"Geez, anymore bright lights and I'll go blind," Riven joked.

When the light dimmed, they saw Tecna and were shocked. Tecna's hair was put in small pigtails, resting on her collarbone, with a pearl band around her head with a green diamond at the front. She wore a short sleeved top with a purple bust as the rest was green, with a dark purple diamond in the centre of the bust with white frills underneath. The sides of the top showed the side of her stomach. Tecna also wore a blue frilled short skirt with pink in the centre with white see-through material going diagonal across the skirt with green diamonds on them. She had light sparkly leggings that went past her knees with blue and purple boots that went just below her knees. Her wings were large diamond shape wings with smaller blue and pink diamonds as a pattern and smaller green diamonds on the outside of the wings.

"Wow, Tecna you look amazing!"

"Thanks, Flora."

"So do you know what new power you have?" Sky asked, curious.

"No, Zeus didn't say anything about it."

"What? Is he allowed to do that?"

"Wait," _To see the future, first you have to see the past and present_. "Could he mean that I'm…?"

"Huh?"

Repeating the same phrase to them she added, "I think that I might have precognition."

Everyone just stared at her like she just grew another head.

"It's like a sixth sense. I'm able to see the future."

"That… is going to be so helpful!" Musa exclaimed. "Imagine; we will be able to tell when something bad is going to happen now!"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, so don't take me on it. I guess we'll find out soon… I hope." Tecna stated, changing back into her normal clothes. "Why don't we stay the night here and then leave early tomorrow morning? Since we've been traveling for a bit now?"

"That sounds… good," Flora managed to say as she yawned.

"Then it's settled."

"Where are we going to next?" Brandon asked as he followed the group down the corridor and away from the painting.

"Melody and then Sparks," Helia answered.

"We're going to my home tomorrow?" Musa asked excitedly as she thought about seeing her father.

"Yep, then we are going to Sparks and then you girls can defeat Lucas!"

* * *

**_Chapter 14! OhMaGod! i'm soooooooo sorry about not updating in, like, forever!_**

**_Remember to Review!_**


End file.
